PUPPY and I
by ichativa
Summary: [EPILOGUE UP! END] Hidup Park Chanyeol bukan lagi miliknya. Tidak ada privasi. Teror sasaeng fans menghantui setiap hari. Namun semua berubah saat Baekhyun yg cute & innocent muncul dan mewarnai harinya. Siapakah Baekhyun sebenarnya? Bagaimana karir Chanyeol saat publik men-judge hubungan 'special' mereka? [EXO Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Chanbaek. Hunbaek. Hunhan. Boyxboy. BL. Yaoi. AU]
1. Chapter 1: Have A Puppy!

" **Puppy and I"**

 **Author:** ichativa

 **Maincast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Shou-Ai

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Story belong to me! Cast belong to God. Just for entertaint. Please don't ever copy my hardwork!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Malam yg dingin di penghujung musim dingin. Kota Seoul membeku. Jalanan berubah warna menjadi putih, tertutup oleh butiran krystal yg turun sejak 1 jam yg lalu. Sesosok mahluk mungil terseok-seok menyeret kaki kurusnya tanpa tujuan. Langkah demi langkah kecilnya selalu terbenam dalam salju. Bibirnya membiru. Buku tangannya memutih. Orang-orang berlalu lalang memakai jaket dan sarung tangan tebal mereka. Sementara ia harus menggigil kedinginan tanpa itu semua.

"Eomma..." rintih Baekhyun. "Tolong aku..."

Kelelahan dan kelaparan, Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Ia terpekur menatap sepasang kekasih yg tengah makan malam romantis di dalam. Glek! Ia menelan ludah. Bukan karena terkesima saat sang pria memberikan sebuah cincin berlian pada wanitanya. Atau terharu saat sang wanita menangis bahagia menerima cincin pertunangannya. Baekhyun terpesona akan pizza, spageti, sup ayam, serta daging sapi panggang yg tersaji di atas meja makan.

'Kruuuukkkk~ krrruuuukkkk~' perut Baekhyun bernyanyi. Ia merogoh ke dalam saku celananya. Tidak ada uang yg tersisa sepeserpun.

Sepasang kekasih itu menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di luar jendela. Mata mereka memicing menatap penampilan Baekhyun yg lusuh dan acak-acakan layaknya gelandangan. Wajahnya kotor tak terawat. Rambutnya gimbal seperti kain pel-pelan, basah terkena salju. Mata sipitnya memelas seperti mengatakan ia belum makan selama seminggu. Kedua sejoli itu pun berpindah posisi duduk memunggungi Baekhyun. Mereka tak ingin pemandangan menyedihkan itu merusak cita rasa kuliner mereka.

Krincing~

Bel di atas pintu cafe berbunyi saat seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata membukanya. Ketika ia masuk, suasana cafe berubah seketika. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Turtleneck dan coat hitam membungkus tubuh atletisnya yg menjulang. Ripped jeans hitam menegaskan kaki-kaki panjangnya. Leher jenjangnya terlilit syal hitam hingga dagu. _Snapback_ hitam diturunkan menutupi separuh wajahnya. Kacamata bundar ala Harry Potter pun bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Tapi bukan penampilannya saja yg menarik perhatian. Aura seorang selebriti benar-benar terpancar dari pria tersebut.

Ia terlihat bagaikan supermodel berjalan di atas catwalk saat melangkah menuju meja pemesanan. "2 cup americano, 1 cup susu coklat, dan 3 sandwich," pintanya. Oh, bahkan suaranya yg rendah dan sexy mampu menghipnotis siapa saja. Pegawai yg menerima pesanan itu pun sampai diam mematung dibuatnya. 10 detik terasa seperti 10 menit saat ini. "Sekarang. Tolong?" tambah pria jangkung lagi, ketika ia menyadari tidak ada reaksi dari pegawai tersebut.

"A-ah! B-Baik, Tuan.." jawab sang pegawai gelagapan. "3.700 won" ucapnya. Setelah menerima uang dari pria jangkung, ia pun mengambilkan pesanan sambil tersandung-sandung.

Seorang pelanggan wanita yg gelisah sejak tadi, berdiri lalu memberanikan diri mendekati pria jangkung itu. Dengan mendongak, terbata-bata ia bertanya, "P-permisi... itu..."

Pria jangkung menoleh—lebih tepatnya menunduk. Menatap gadis remaja yg hanya setinggi pinggangnya.

"Anu.. maaf.. apakah Anda, Park Chanyeol? Kau benar Park Chanyeol, kan?" cicitnya gugup.

Pria itu tampak terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali memasang ekspresi datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Bukan. Kau salah orang," jawabnya. Sang gadis tampak kecewa.

Sret! Tiba-tiba gadis itu berjinjit dan nekat menarik topi pria jangkung hingga terlepas.

"Ya! Apa yg kau lakukan?" amuk pria jangkung. "Kembalikan topiku!" hardiknya. Ia berusaha mengambil kembali topinya dari tangan sang gadis.

"Oppa! Aku benar, kan! Kau Chanyeol oppa!" suaranya yg tadi begitu lemah, kini berubah semakin keras semi histeris. Ia menyembunyikan topi pria jangkung di belakang punggungnya. "Oppa, akan ku kembalikan topimu. Tapi berfoto dulu denganku ya! Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Dohee! Aku fans beratmu!" ucap gadis itu kegirangan. Ia mulai mengambil selca dirinya dengan pria jangkung.

"Aku juga, Chanyeol-ssi! Lihat kemari, oppa!" teriak beberapa gadis. Dalam sekejap, orang-orang mulai tertarik dan mengerumuni mereka.

"Ya! Aku bukan Park Chanyeol!" ucapnya sambil sibuk menutupi wajah dengan tangan saat orang-orang mulai mengambil gambarnya.

"Pesanan anda, Tuan.. silahkan.." ujar pegawai dari balik meja pemesanan.

"Terimakasih" ucap pria jangkung yg segera melarikan diri setelah mengambil pesanannya.

"Oppa! Kau mau kemana? Tanda tangani bajuku! Oppaaa!" lengking Dohee.

Di luar cafe, Baekhyun mengamati sambil terheran-heran. Tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti itu di tempat asalnya. Lebih herannya lagi, tiba-tiba pria jangkung tadi berhenti dihadapannya. Ia memberikan 1 cup susu coklat dan 1 bungkus sandwich yg dibelinya tadi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut. Air liurnya pun membanjir tanpa bisa ditahan. Aroma manis dari susu dan sandwich memenuhi penciumannya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Baekhyun langsung menyantap hidangannya dengan lahap. Dia kelaparan setengah mati.

"Bhamsahabhiha! (gamsahamnida).." ucap Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh. Senyum lebar tergambar pada mulut Baekhyun yg belepotan.

Pria jangkung tersenyum tipis. Ia segera berlari sebelum gadis-gadis di dalam cafe mengejarnya lagi.

'Pria ini pasti malaikat pelindung yg dikirimkan untukku' pikirnya saat pria itu pergi. Pluk. Tiba-tiba gelang rantai pria jangkung itu lepas dan terjatuh. Tapi sepertinya ia tak menyadarinya. Karena pria itu telah menyebrangi jalan dan masuk ke dalam van hitam yg sudah sejak tadi menunggunya.

Baekhyun menatap nanar kepergian pria dermawan itu. Ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan bergegas mengikuti jejak van yg sudah jauh melaju. Tak lupa ia membawa gelang rantai itu.

Setelah mencari selama berjam-jam, Baekhyun akhirnya menemukannya. Van yg membawa pria tadi terparkir tidak jauh dari sebuah gedung. Baekhyun tersentak saat dentuman musik menggema bersamaan dengan sorak sorai euforia manusia. Ia mencari-cari sosok pria itu, tapi nihil.

"Aku menunggu disini saja" kata Baekhyun. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya di aspal dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada body van itu. Tak peduli akan hawa dingin yg menggigit kulitnya.

Sudah 2 jam lebih Baekhyun menunggu. Ia nyaris saja tertidur saat melihat gerombolan manusia berbondong-bondong menghampirinya. Baekhyun panik. Seketika ia langsung berdiri dan menyelamatkan diri. Tapi pria yg ditunggu-tunggunya ternyata ada di pusat kerumunan. Tubuhnya yg semampai, tampak sangat menonjol dari kejauhan. Pria itu berusaha keras menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya meski tubuhnya terhimpit. Dahinya mengernyit menahan sakit. Beberapa pria bertubuh kekar berjajar di sampingnya, memberikan akses agar pria itu bisa masuk ke dalam van..

"KYAAAAAAHH~ OPPAAA! CHANYEOL OPPAA! PARK CHANYEOL! AAAAAAAKKHHHH!" teriak gadis-gadis. Tangan mereka terjulur berusaha menggapai pria yg dipanggil Park Chanyeol. Seseorang hampir saja mencakar wajah Chanyeol bila security tidak menampiknya. Sementara itu Baekhyun yg mendekat malah semakin terjepit. Ia tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia tidak mati terinjak maupun kehabisan oksigen.

Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil dalam keadaan utuh tak kurang suatu apapun. Ia bersandar di jok mobil bagian tengah. Menghapus keringat di dahinya dengan handuk putih dan menarik nafas lega.

"Fiuh... energi mereka luar biasa ya, hyung?" ucap Chanyeol. Ia menatap para fans yg masih memukul-mukul brutal jendela mobilnya. Van hitam itu harus bergerak sangat lamban untuk menembus kerumunan. Chanyeol menerawang sejenak. "Aku sangat mencintai mereka. Dukungan mereka sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi kenapa mereka selalu melakukan ini padaku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membeli kopi kesukaanku tanpa dikejar-kejar. Aku merasa seperti buronan.." matanya menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mendadak sentimental seperti itu.. Itu semua karena mereka mencintaimu, Chanyeol!" jawab manager hyung dari kursi depan. "Bagus karena kau sangat populer saat ini. Banyak selebriti yg ingin sukses sepertimu. Ingat semua perjuanganmu selama ini, Chanyeol! Jangan cuma melihat hal buruk. Lihatlah hal-hal yg baik juga.. kau bisa menghidupi keluargamu sekarang. Chanyeol-ah, himnae!" ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Senyum penyemangat tersungging di bibir sang manager.

"Ne, Suho hyung.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Lain kali biar aku saja yg membeli kopi.. kau cukup beristirahat di dalam van," tambah Suho.

"STOP! Hentikan mobilnya!" perintah Chanyeol, mengagetkan Suho dan sopir mereka. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yg sejak tadi terseret arus fans fanatiknya.

"Hei apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya manager. "Apa kau sudah gila? Diluar masih banyak fans!" Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia membuka pintu dan menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun secepat kilat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bukankah kau yg di cafe tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Mulut Baekhyun menganga. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat ia tengah berjuang mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik masuk ke dalam van oleh pria yg sejak tadi namanya dielu-elukan oleh puluhan orang. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia menatap dari dekat wajah pria jangkung yg bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih tampan dari yg terlihat di TV. Wajahnya terlalu bagus untuk ukuran manusia. Chanyeol pasti bukan berasal dari planet bumi!

"Aaah! Gelangku!" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol memekik. Ia mengambil gelangnya dari Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar-binar senang. "Ini gelang pemberian ibuku! Sejak tadi aku bingung mencarinya kemana-mana! Gomawo, chingu!" Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini? Kau berjalan sejauh itu untuk mencariku dan mengembalikan gelang ini ya? Terimakasih banyak! Kau hebat sekali!"

"..."

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"..."

"Kau pasti kelaparan dan kedinginan.. ini minumlah" ujarnya sambil memberikan Baekhyun sekotak susu. Ia pun mengalungkan syal tebal di leher Baekhyun. Hangat sekali..

Setelah menghabiskan susu, Baekhyun merasa kekenyangan. Ia pun tertidur di pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Anjing manis..." ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Apa kau akan memelihara anjing itu?" tanya Suho setibanya di rumah. Rumah besar itu milik Chanyeol. Suho harus tinggal bersamanya agar Chanyeol tidak kesulitan dalam bekerja. Chanyeol sangat bergantung pada Suho.

"Ya, hyung.. sudah lama sekali sejak aku kehilangan Angelina. Kali ini aku akan menjaganya dengan baik," ujar Chanyeol sembari mencium anjing di pelukannya.

"Baiklah.. tapi sebaiknya kau mandikan dia dulu. Dia kotor sekali! Pasti banyak virus yg menempel di bulunya!" Suho berjengit menatap anjing berbulu kelabu itu. "Setelah memandikan dia, kau harus langsung tidur! Besok jadwalmu padat sekali. Istirahatlah. Kita berangkat jam 4 pagi, oke! Jalja~" tambah Suho seraya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jalja hyung~" balas Chanyeol sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Ia melirik jam dinding sebentar. Pukul 00:15. "Kenapa Suho hyung masih bilang 'besok'? Harusnya kan 'hari ini'," gumam Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring di kasurnya yg luar biasa empuk. Ia sudah selesai mandi dan memandikan anjing yg baru dipungutnya. Chanyeol masih punya waktu 3 jam untuk tidur. Serentetan jadwal sudah menunggunya besok. Ah bukan, maksudnya hari ini. Badannya bahkan masih terasa pegal setelah konser malam tadi. Tapi hari ini ia harus menjalani photoshoot, wawancara majalah, shooting CF, dan masih banyak lagi. Chanyeol memang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan promosi album comeback-nya yg terbaru.

Ia menatap anjing kecil berbulu kelabu yg mendengkur pelan di sampingnya. Chanyeol harus sedikit berjuang untuk memandikannya. Selain sangat kotor, anjing itu juga sangat aktif. Ia harus berlarian mengejarnya agar mau dimandikan. Dan setelah mandi, Chanyeol mengeringkan bulu-bulunya dengan pengering rambut. Bulunya yg tadi lepek, kini telah mengembang. Anjing itu terlihat seperti bola kapas dari kejauhan. So fluffy~

"Anjing pintar.. anjing manis..." Chanyeol mencium hidung anjingnya. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. "Kenapa kau kurus begini? Mulai malam ini, kau akan tinggal disini. Kau bisa tidur di sampingku.. makan denganku.. dan bermain bersamaku.. kau tidak akan kedinginan atau kelaparan lagi. Aku akan memberimu baaanyak makanan!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyelimuti anjingnya. Perlahan-lahan pelupuk mata Chanyeol mulai menutup. Chanyeol tertidur pulas dengan anak anjing di pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Anak anjing Chanyeol lucu sekali..", "Anak anjing yg beruntung! Sungguh membuat iri..", "Apa cuma aku yg ingin menjadi anak anjing?", "Chanyeol semakin mempesona dengan anjing di pelukannya!", "Pria penyayang anjing, benar-benar type ideal-ku!".

Begitulah kicauan para netter di berbagai forum media sosial. Tidak lupa para fans menyertakan foto-foto dan video manis Chanyeol bersama anjingnya, dalam ukuran HD. Mulai dari keluar rumah sampai masuk ke sebuah gedung, mereka mengikuti semua gerak-gerik Park Chanyeol sejak pagi buta.

Chanyeol tersenyum di depan kamera. Gayanya benar-benar sangat keren. Saat ini ia tengah menjalani photosession untuk sebuah brand pakaian terkenal. Ia tampak modis dalam balutan pakaian musim semi. Begitu juga model wanita di sebelahnya.

"Lihat, anak anjing Chanyeol lucu sekali~" ucap seorang staff. Ia menunjuk pada anjing Chanyeol yg duduk manis di atas sofa. Menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekor pendeknya. Benar-benar menggemaskan! Membuat siapapun yg melihat ingin memeluknya..

"Kerja bagus, Park Chanyeol!" puji tuan editor dan fotografer saat sesi pemotretan berakhir.

"Terimakasih banyak atas kerjasamanya!" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada hampir semua orang yg ada di ruangan.

"Kangaji~" panggil Chanyeol. Ia langsung menghampiri anak anjingnya sambil membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. Anak anjing yg duduk tenang sejak tadi pun otomatis berlari dan melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menjilati pipi Chanyeol dengan lidah kecilnya.

"Kau belum memberinya nama?" tanya seorang model, partner Chanyeol dalam pemotretan kali ini.

"Ah, Nana-ssi.. Aku belum memberinya nama.. aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin hehe.." ujar Chanyeol. "Apa noona punya ide?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmmm.. bagaimana kalau Barbie? Dia sungguh imut seperti boneka!"

"Ngggg.. Noona.. anjingku ini jantan.."

"Hah? Benarkah? Hahaha! Mianhe, Chanyeol-ah! Dia terlalu imut, sih.." ucap Nana. Wajahnya merah merona karena malu. "Bagaimana kalau Bee?"

"Bee? Hmmmm.. boleh juga"

"Bagus, kan? Cocok sekali untuknya!" Nana mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Oh, Chanyeol-ah! Bolehkah aku berfoto dengan kalian berdua?"

"Tentu saja, noona!"

"OK!" Nana mengambil ponselnya. "1..2..3.. kimchiii~" Nana mengambil selca mereka bertiga. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memeluk Bee. Tangannya membentuk V-sign di dekat mata, khas Park Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku meng-uploadnya di SNS?"

"Boleh saja.."

"Chanyeol! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Suho

"Baik, hyung.. Noona, maaf aku permisi dulu. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini. Kita bertemu lagi lain waktu ya," pamit Chanyeol.

"Ya, Chanyeol! Terimakasih.. Hati-hati dan sampai jumpa lagi!" balas Nana sembari melambaikan tangan.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan udara benar-benar dingin. Tapi puluhan fans masih setia menunggunya di depan gedung. Begitu Chanyeol menampakkan batang hidungnya, mereka langsung mengerubunginya. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan. Sementara tangan lain menggendong Bee. Tepat sebelum masuk mobil, seorang fans menarik baju Chanyeol hingga ia agak terjengkang.

"GUK!" Bee langsung menyalak. Ia melompat turun dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menggigit tangan fans tersebut. Keributan pun tak terhindarkan.

"Ah! Bee, andwe! Maaf.. maafkan aku.. " ucap Chanyeol spontan. Chanyeol buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil setelah mendapatkan anjingnya. Sementara fans yg digigit Bee tadi masih menangis. Meskipun lukanya tidak berdarah, tapi sepertinya ia shock.

"Grrrrrrr" Bee masih menggeram.

"Ssssttt.. tenanglah, Bee.. aku tidak apa-apa kok.." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan anjingnya.

"Hyung! Kau lihat, kan? Bee tadi berusaha melindungiku!" Chanyeol melonjak kegirangan di kursinya. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau masih bisa senang saat melihat seorang fans terluka? Ck ck.. kau sakit, Yeol! Dan sejak kapan namanya 'Bee'?" tukas Suho.

"Bukan begitu hyung.. aku khawatir dengan fans tadi. Tapi aku senang Bee membelaku! Dan aku menamainya barusan.. Nana-ssi yg memberikannya."

"Yayaya, Bee si anjing pintar.. dan ngomong-ngomong soal Nana, dia baru saja meng-upload foto kalian di SNS. Dan dia langsung di-bash habis-habisan oleh penggemarmu."

"Apa? Benarkah?" Chanyeol segera mengecek ponselnya. "Kau benar, hyung.. aku harus meminta maaf padanya.."

"Oh ya, jangan lupa besok sore kau akan hadir di acara talkshow MC Kang.. siap-siap saja kau akan ditanyai soal foto itu.."

"Iya, hyung.. bukannya kita selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatu dg matang?" Chanyeol masih fokus pada ponselnya. Mengetik permintaan maaf di chat dengan Nana.

"Tapi ini harus lebih matang lagi! Kau tau kan reputasi MC Kang seperti apa.."

"O-oh.. iya.." Chanyeol mendongak. Ia teringat akan rekan-rekan kerjanya yg menyebut MC Kang sebagai MC 'snake' Kang. Sangat berbahaya dan berbisa.

"Kau sudah minta maaf pada Nana?"

"Sudah, hyung.. Nana-ssi bilang dia baik-baik saja.."

.

.

.

"Tangan!" perintah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh cakar kecil Bee.

"Pintarnya.." puji Chanyeol sambil memberikan sepotong biskuit.

"Duduk!"

Bee menaruh bokongnya di lantai. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memujinya sambil memberikan biskuit.

"Bang!"

Chanyeol menembak Bee dengan pistol tak kasat mata. Anjing kecil itu pun langsung berbaring pura-pura mati.

"Aaaak.. anjing pintar,"

Tiba-tiba Bee berdiri. Telinga dan ekornya menegak waspada. Mata kecilnya tampak fokus pada satu titik. Ia berlari dan menyalak nyaring di depan jendela yg tertutup tirai.

"Hei.. ada apa Bee? Kenapa kau menyalak? Tenanglah.. Kau bisa membuat tetangga kita marah.." Chanyeol segera mendekati anjingnya. Ia mengelus-elusnya supaya tenang. Tapi anjing itu malah menyalak semakin keras.

"Ada apa, sih?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan anjing itu. Ada siluet kepala manusia di luar sana.

DEG! Jantungnya serasa mau copot. Dengan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol perlahan membuka tirai jendela sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"HIAAAAAAAA!" Chanyeol jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya. Ia mendapati pemandangan seram wajah seorang gadis dengan mata melotot dan hidung menempel di jendela kamarnya. Bukannya malu saat ketauan, gadis itu malah menyeringai semakin lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi besarnya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol sambil meneriakkan kata 'oppa, saranghae!' dengan bibirnya. Lalu ia menciumi jendela seolah jendela itu adalah bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"HYUUUUUUUNNGGGG!" Chanyeol segera berlari ke kamar Suho. Suho yg tengah berganti pakaian, langsung gelagapan begitu Chanyeol merangsek masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi. Ia cepat-cepat memakai baju untuk menyembunyikan dada bidang serta perut kotak-kotaknya yg berwarna kecoklatan seperti roti bakar.

"ADA STALKER! DI KAMARKU ADA STALKER, HYUNG! PANGGIL POLISI SEKARANG JUGA!" Chanyeol berteriak heboh.

"Mwo?" Suho terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk menangkap kata-kata Chanyeol. "Stalker?" setelah sadar dari keterkejutan, Suho segera menelepon polisi.

Saat polisi datang, stalker itu telah pergi. Untuk memulai penyelidikan, polisi pun meminta Chanyeol memberikan deskripsi tentang stalker tersebut. Seperti apa ciri-ciri wajahnya dan pakaian yg dipakainya saat itu. Mereka juga meminta rekaman CCTV di rumah Chanyeol.

"Kami janji akan segera menangkap pelaku penguntitan. Selama penyelidikan berlangsung, mohon untuk lebih berhati-hati. Bila ada hal yg mencurigakan, segera laporkan kepada kami. Kami akan memberitahu anda bila ada perkembangan lebih lanjut.. Baik, kami permisi dulu," ujar pak polisi.

"Iya, Pak. Terimakasih atas bantuannya," Suho mengantar kepergian 2 anggota polisi tersebut.

Malam itu juga, Suho langsung meningkatkan keamanan di sekitar rumah Chanyeol. Ia menginstal lebih banyak kamera pengawas, memasang alarm serta beberapa jebakan, dan membayar orang untuk berpatroli sepanjang malam. Hanya hantu yg bisa melewati semua itu tanpa ketauan.

"Hyung.. malam ini biarkan kami tidur denganmu, ya?" mohon Chanyeol. Wajahnya dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Tidak! Kau terlalu besar untuk tidur di kasurku. Itu tidak cukup untuk kita berdua! Lagipula aku alergi bulu anjing..." ucap Suho sambil menatap anak anjing di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ayolah hyung, jebal... malam ini saja..."

"Tidak," tegas Suho. Ia langsung mengunci kamarnya dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol diluar.

"Hahhhh.." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah. Lagipula aku kan punya Bee. Aku tidak perlu takut karena Bee akan melindungiku, kan? Benar, kan? Anjing baik, anjing pemberani.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Bee erat-erat.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg krrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg!

Alarm chanyeol berbunyi. Ia mematikan alarm di meja samping tempat tidurnya tanpa membuka mata dan kembali meringkuk. Lalu sebuah jilatan hangat di hidungnya perlahan mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Chanyeol tersenyum dan membelai anjingnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yg ganjil.

'Kenapa kulitnya halus sekali? Kemana semua bulu-bulunya?' pikir Chanyeol. 'Kenapa telinga anjing ini seperti telinga manusia?' Ia pun meraba-raba bagian lain. 'Kenapa moncongnya tidak ada? Dan kenapa bentuk hidungnya seperti hidung manusia juga?' Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendapati sesosok manusia berbaring disampingnya. Dengan wajah mungil polos serta mata kecil yg memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik...

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHH!" Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan mundur hingga menabrak tembok. Ia kaget bukan kepalang. "Kau!" Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya pada mahluk asing itu. "Siapa kau? B-Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku? Tidur di ranjangku? Apa kau pencuri? Atau kau.. kau stalker?!" wajahnya memucat seketika.

Yg ditunjuk hanya memiringkan kepala kelabunya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berkedip-kedip menatap Chanyeol yg ketakutan.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja? Katakan sesuatu! Dan kenapa.. kau.. telanjang?" Chanyeol makin terperangah saat menyadari mahluk yg duduk di ranjangnya saat ini tak memakai kain satu helai pun, kecuali selimut yg menutupi tubuhnya mulai pinggang ke bawah. Chanyeol panik luar biasa.

"HYUUUUUNG!" Chanyeol hendak berlari ke pintu untuk memanggil Suho.

"Guk!"

Chanyeol menoleh. Ia mencari-cari sumber suara. "Bee? Kemana anjing kecilku? Kau tidak membuangnya, kan? Jangan bilang kau membunuhnya? Tidaaaakkk!" ucapnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melotot, seperti baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Tapi ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin kau Bee.. ini gila.. aku gila.. mungkin aku kurang tidur.." gumamnya.

"Aha!" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. "Mungkin ini cuma mimpi.." Ia buru-buru tidur di tempatnya semula. Mengabaikan orang asing yg masih duduk tenang memandangi gerakannya yg sangat atraktif.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol membuka mata. Ia menoleh dan mendapati orang asing itu masih di ranjangnya. Tentu saja. Dan setelah tadi puas mengamati Chanyeol, kini ia ganti mengamati dirinya sendiri.

"Aaarrgh.. ini nyata! Ini bukan mimpi!" Chanyeol mengerang kesal. "Tidak masuk akal!" Ditatapnya mata orang asing itu. Mata kecil yg mirip mata Bee.. Diberanikannya mengelus rambut orang asing itu. Rambut kelabu yg halus seperti rambut Bee. Dan kalung hitam yg terpasang ketat dilehernya, seperti milik Bee..

"Guk!" orang asing itu menyalak kecil, seperti Bee. Ia langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menjilati pipinya.

"Hei, hei! Hentikan! Ya! Menjijikkan! " Chanyeol mendorong tubuh orang asing itu. "Apa kau.. Bee?" tanya Chanyeol. Yg ditanya tidak menjawab dan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tentu saja.. kalau kau anak anjing, kau tidak bisa bahasa manusia kan?" Chanyeol menepuk jidat jenongnya. Ia tertegun, tampak berfikir keras. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa mahluk itu tidak berbahaya. Dan kemungkinan mahluk itu adalah Bee memang sangat besar. Mengingat tingkat keamanan yg sangat tinggi di rumahnya, tidak ada yg bisa menerobos masuk kecuali hantu. Atau jangan-jangan...?

"Ah! Sudahlah. Entah kau anak anjing, hantu, atau apa, dan bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa berubah.. kita cari tau nanti saja! Pokoknya sekarang kau pakai baju dulu!" Chanyeol melemparkan kaos dan celana miliknya dari lemari. Anak anjing yg baru berubah jadi manusia itu mengambil selembar kaos putih dengan jemari lentiknya. Ia mengangkat dan mengendusnya. Yeah.. dia tak tau harus mengapakan barang itu.

"Baik, baik.. aku pakaikan" Chanyeol mengerti. Ia membantu memakaikan kaos dan celana pendek pada anak itu tanpa rasa canggung. Bagi Chanyeol, mahluk itu cuma anak anjing dalam versi upgrade.

"Hemmm sepertinya kebesaran.. yah, nanti aku belikan baju baru yg cocok untukmu," gumam Chanyeol

"Guk!" anak itu menyalak. Sepertinya dia suka dengan baju yg dipakaikan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalak begitu lagi.. kau harus berbicara! Dan berhenti menjulurkan lidahmu," perintah Chanyeol. Anak anjing itu menurut. Ia memasukkan lidahnya.

"Nah, begitu.. Coba panggil namaku. Chanyeol! Ayo ucapkan! Chaaannn... Yeoooollll.." ia mencontohkan cara pengucapan namanya perlahan-lahan sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibir sexy-nya. "Namaku, Chan-Yeol! Ayooo.. Chan.."

"Chan..." ucap anak itu ragu.

"Yeol.."

"Yeol.." anak itu menirunya dengan baik.

"Chanyeol!"

"Cahyo!" ucapnya.

"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan Cahyo.. tapi Chanyeol!"

"Chan-yeol!"

"Good boy!" Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepala anak itu.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

"Sssstttt! Cukup, cukup! Iya itu namaku. Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil menaruh telunjuk di dadanya. Menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Chanyeol" anak itu ikut menunjuk dada Chanyeol.

"Betul sekali! Sekarang, namamu.. Bee!"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Kau tidak suka nama itu?"

"Baek.. hyun.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Woah! Baekhyun, katamu?" Chanyeol terkesima. "Wonderful! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau ternyata punya nama!" Chanyeol berdecak kagum tak habis pikir.

Tok tok tok!

"Chanyeol. Kau ini sedang apa? Kenapa ribut-ribut? Ayo berangkat! Kita sudah terlambat!" ucap Suho dari pintu kamar. Astaga! Chanyeol lupa kalau dia ada jadwal.

"Iya hyuuung! Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi!" teriak Chanyeol. "Dengar Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol. "Aku akan pergi dan baru pulang malam hari. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau kau lapar, makan ini dulu," Chanyeol memberikan sekeranjang roti. "Dan kalau bosan kau lihat ini saja," Chanyeol menyalakan TV. "Lalu.. errr.. kalau mau buang air, kau harus ke kamar mandi ya!" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kamar mandi. Baekhyun pun mengangguk-angguk lagi. Nampaknya ia mengerti setiap kata yg diucapkan Chanyeol dengan baik.

.

.

.

 **~TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

Buat yg masih bingung...

Jadi, dari awal itu Baekhyun wujudnya puppy, tapi aku menceritakannya seolah dia manusia gitu. Yang dilihat pasangan di cafe itu puppy. Yang ditarik ke dalam mobil juga puppy. Bahkan saat Baek bilang "gamsahamnida" ke Chanyeol itu juga kalau Chanyeol dengernya cuma "guk guk" gitu.. Pas Chan ngasih roti ke Baek, terus Baek menerimanya itu juga bukan sama tangan, tapi ya langsung dimakan gitu aja.. dan Baekhyun berubahnya ya pas Chanyeol bangun tidur itu. Jadi, Baekhyun disini bukan mahluk hybrid, mahluk gaib, mahluk halus, atau mahluk astral. Dia puppy yg berubah jadi manusia. Kenapa? Ya gatau, tanya aja Baekhyun /digampar Chanyeol/

Sudah paham semua ya sodara? Hhe.. maaf kalau membingungkan..

Jangan lupa review yaa, thank you 3


	2. Chapter 2: Life with a Puppy!

" **Puppy and I"**

 **Author:** ichativa

 **Maincast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Fluff, Humor, Shou-Ai

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Story belong to me! Cast belong to God. Just for entertaint. Please don't ever copy my hardwork!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol duduk di tengah panggung dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Rambut hitamnya berkilauan terkena lampu sorot. Perlahan ia mulai memetik gitar untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad. Semua orang dibuat terpesona akan keahliannya memainkan gitar. Pada suara rendahnya, ketampanannya, senyuman yg cerah, dan mata yg bersinar. Belum lagi lirik lagu yg menyentuh. Semua paket lengkap itu ampuh membuat wanita menitikkan air mata bahagia..

"Tepuk tangan yg meriah untuk penampilan spektakuler dari Hallyu Star, Park Chanyeol!" teriak sang MC, diikuti chant dari puluhan penonton di studio yg tengah menyiarkan acara _talkshow_ secara LIVE tersebut. "Silahkan duduk, Chanyeol-ssi.."

"Terimakasih.." Chanyeol membungkuk 90 ke arah penonton. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki-kaki panjangnya.

"'Love Song' berhasil mencapai all-kill hanya dalam waktu 1 hari setelah dirilis secara online! Luar biasa! Apa benar kau sendiri yg menciptakan lagu ini?"

"Ya benar.." ujar Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Berapa lama kau membuatnya?"

"Ehmm kurang lebih 1 minggu.. aku bahkan makan dan tidur di ruang rekaman demi menyempurnakan lagu ini, hahaha.. aku tidak sabar ingin segera menunjukkannya pada kalian semua!"

"Woah! Kau bekerja sangat keras! Karyamu memang pantas ditunggu! Saat pertama kali mendengarkan 'Love Song', air mataku tak bisa berhenti menetes. Liriknya sangat menyentuh dan membuatku merinding! Adakah disini yg sepertiku?" semua penonton berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Sepertinya semuanya setuju. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat lagu yg begitu 'mengiris'? Apa ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadimu?"

"MC Kang, anda terlalu memuji.." Chanyeol tersipu malu. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Kehidupan orang-orang disekitarkulah yg menjadi inspirasi dari lagu ini. Termasuk para penggemar yg selalu mendukungku.."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Nana? Apa dia termasuk inspirasimu? Kudengar kalian sangat dekat!?"

"Aah.. Nana-ssi? Hubungan kami sangat baik sebagai rekan kerja. Dia orang yg penuh semangat dan berdedikasi tinggi. Aku harap kami bisa bekerjasama lagi di masa depan," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, apa kalian berkencan?"

"Hmmm.. untuk saat ini, aku masih ingin fokus berkarir.."

"Kenapa? Apa yg kurang dari Nana? Dia wanita yg sangat cantik dan menarik! Dia juga pintar, baik, dan ramah. Jangan bilang.. kau gay?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol tampak terkejut

"Kau tau, selama 5 tahun kau berkarir, kami tidak pernah melihatmu bersama dengan seorang wanita pun.." MC Kang memasang wajah curiga. "Pria _hot_ sepertimu tidak mungkin menjomblo! Kalau bukan wanita, itu pasti pria!? Mengaku sajalah.."

"Tentu saja tidak benar. Gay?" Chanyeol tertawa. "Bagaimana bisa muncul rumor seperti itu? Aku menyukai wanita. Dulu.. saat aku masih SMA, ada seorang noona.. Ia sangat cantik dan baik hati. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, karena ia sudah punya pacar.." Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan ini sejak lama. Dan jawabannya pun sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali.. tapi syukurlah kalau kau masih menyukai wanita. Melihatmu menjadi superstar dan sukses seperti sekarang, noona itu pasti sangat menyesal.." ucap MC Kang.

"Mungkinkah noona yg kau maksud itu adalah Sandara Park? Banyak rumor yg mengatakan bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamamu!" kejar MC itu lagi. Sepertinya ia masih belum menyerah. "Aku pernah melihat kalian hadir di acara yg sama. Saat itu kalian sempat mengobrol. Dan kalian benar-benar serasi!"

"Sebenarnya, berapa banyak rumor yg kau dengar..!? hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa garing. "Iya benar, dulu kami memang satu sekolah. Dia kakak kelasku. Tapi itu hanya rumor. Kami tidak sedekat itu. Cinta pertamaku tentu saja kalian," Chanyeol melemparkan _wink_ ke arah penonton. 10 orang pingsan dan 3 orang luka-luka.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah.. tapi kalau kau mulai berkencan, kau harus membawa pasanganmu ke acaraku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak tadi aku sudah bersama mereka.." Chanyeol menunjuk para penggemarnya. 15 orang pingsan, 5 orang luka-luka, dan 1 orang tewas.

"Park Chanyeol.. kau suka bercanda!" MC Kang tertawa. "Oh ya, baru-baru ini aku melihatmu membawa seekor anjing yg sangat lucu!? Mana dia? Kau tidak mengajaknya kemari?"

"O-oh.. itu.. aku sudah memberikannya pada seorang teman. Aku jarang pulang ke rumah, jadi aku takut dia tidak terurus.."

"Sayang sekali.. padahal aku juga ingin berfoto dengan kalian, seperti Nana.." sindirnya. "Baru-baru ini ada kabar yg mengatakan bahwa rumahmu disatroni stalker?! Apa itu benar? Katanya polisi saat ini tengah mencari pelakunya?!"

"Ya, itu benar. Aku sungguh kaget dan hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat itu! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan mereka yg membahayakan dirinya untuk melihatku seperti itu. Itu adalah rumahku. Aku mohon orang-orang bisa menghargai privasiku. Dan yg lebih penting, tolong jangan membahayakan diri kalian sendiri."

"Aku setuju denganmu.."

Setelah 1 jam berbincang-bincang seputar album baru Chanyeol, MC Kang harus menutup _talkshow_ malam ini.

"Sangat menyenangkan mengobrol denganmu. Kau orang yg penuh energi! Tapi sayang waktu kita sudah habis. Haruskah kita lanjutkan di karaoke? Hahaha. Aku bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, acara kita malam ini menjadi _trending topic_ di seluruh mesin pencarian! Daebak! Semua berkat kepopuleranmu, Park Chanyeol! Terimakasih sudah hadir disini. Sebelum acara kami tutup, silahkan promosikan albummu."

"Baik, terimakasih.. Hai semuanya.. Setelah 1 tahun akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengan kalian para penggemarku. Aku akan melakukan yg terbaik! Semuanya, mohon dukung album baru ku ya! Gomawo.. Saranghae.." ucapnya sambil membentuk _love sign_ dengan jemarinya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kakimu bergerak-gerak terus seperti itu, Yeol? Kau sedang mencemaskan sesuatu?" tanya Suho dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa hyung.. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana jawabanku tadi?"

"Sempurna!" Suho mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dari kursi depan. "Prediksiku benar, kan? Dia pasti akan menanyakan Nana!"

"Hyung, kau yg terbaik! Mungkinkah kau memiliki indra keenam?"

"Hahaha!" hidung Suho kembang kempis saat dipuji. "Soal Bee.. apa itu benar? Kau memberikannya pada teman? Siapa? Padahal ku kira kau sungguh-sungguh ingin memeliharanya.."

"Ngg.. setelah ku pikir matang-matang, aku tidak bisa memeliharanya, hyung"

"Benar.. kasihan Bee kalau harus selalu kau tinggalkan. Kapan-kapan kita kunjungi dia di rumah temanmu ya!"

"I-iya.. hyung.."

"Hei ponselmu berdering terus sejak tadi. Tidak kau angkat?"

"Akhir-akhir ini ada nomor tak dikenal yg menerorku, hyung. Apa aku harus ganti nomor? Lagi? Ini benar-benar mengganggu!"

"Coba kau angkat dan katakan padanya untuk berhenti?!"

"Sudah, hyung.. seperti dia akan menurut saja. Tentu saja dia tetap menerorku!"

"Ya sudah, ganti nomor lagi saja.."

"Haahhh.." Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. Dia hanya menatap kosong ponselnya yg terus berdering sejak 3 menit yang lalu.

"Masih pukul 7.." Suho melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu di restoran!? Kau mau makan apa, Yeol?" tanya Suho sambil membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat.."

"Tumben sekali! Biasanya kau selalu minta makanan enak? Kita pesan _fast food_ saja kalau begitu!?"

"Kapan-kapan saja, hyung.. aku sudah kenyang"

"Tapi seharian ini kau belum makan, Yeol! Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti kau bisa sakit! Kalau kau sakit, jadwal kita bisa kacau! Kalau jadwal kita kacau, pendapatan akan menurun! Dan kalau pendapatan menurun, kita akan jatuh miskin! Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, mengerti!? Pokoknya kau harus makan! Ki—"

"Aaaah! Arasseo, arasseo Hyung!" Chanyeol menutup mulut Suho. "Kupingku panas mendengar ocehanmu! Kau 10.000.000x lebih cerewet dari ibuku. Ahjussi, bisa tolong lebih cepat?!" pintanya kepada driver.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah...?" Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya yg masih rapi seperti saat ia tinggalkan.

"Chaaaaaannn!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melemparkan tubuh mungilnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yg kaget langsung menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan menangkap Baekhyun. Ia terkejut saat menyadari berat Baekhyun seringan kapas.

Dan ketika Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun yg membentuk bulan sabit saat ia tersenyum, rasa letih setelah seharian bekerja pun menguap begitu saja.

"Chan.. Tadi.. Baek lihat Chan disana!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk layar TV, masih dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Meskipun ukurannya membesar, sepertinya Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya masih sekecil anak anjing.

"Woaah.. kau berbicara?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun takjub. Mungkin seharian menonton TV cukup membantu Baekhyun. Ia belajar bicara bahasa manusia sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ugggh! Kau bau sekali, Baek!" kata Chanyeol sedetik kemudian sembari menutup hidung. "Ayo mandi, lalu kita makan! Aku membelikan ayam goreng untukmu,"

"Shireo~!" pekik Baekhyun. Ia melompat turun dan mendekati bungkusan yg dijatuhkan Chanyeol tadi. Hidungnya mengendus-endus kotak berisi ayam. Perlahan ia membukanya. Wajahnya langsung berbinar senang. Baekhyun menunduk untuk memakan ayam langsung dengan mulutnya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Pakai tanganmu!" Chanyeol buru-buru mencegah Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, lalu menaruh sepotong paha ayam disana. Chanyeol mendekatkannya ke mulut Baekhyun untuk dimakan. "Begini.. makan seperti ini.." Chanyeol mencontohkan cara memakan ayam goreng.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menyeringai lebar. 5 potong ayam goreng langsung tandas dilahap Baekhyun hanya dalam waktu 1 menit. Memandangnya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol kenyang.

Seketika itu juga, perasaan hangat memenuhi dada Chanyeol. Ia begitu senang dan lega melihat Baekhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menerus membayanginya. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun kelaparan? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun ketakutan sendirian di dalam rumah? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba kabur dan berkeliaran di jalanan? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tertabrak mobil? Bagaimana.. Bagaimana...

Baekhyun bersendawa dengan sangat keras.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" Chanyeol tertawa. "Ayo mandi! Tidak dingin kok! Aku isi _bath tub_ dengan air hangat dulu ya,"

Chanyeol beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengisi _bath tub_. Setelah terisi penuh, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut menyadari Baekhyun tidak ada di tempatnya semula.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau dimana?" Chanyeol menoleh kesana kemari dengan kebingungan. Pintu kamar masih terkunci. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya menyusuri seluruh sudut kamar. Kemudian ia menemukan telapak kaki kecil putih menyembul dari balik tirai. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aah~ Baekhyun dimana ya? Dia pintar sekali bersembunyi. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun! Baekhyun-ah? Baekhyun-ah~?" Chanyeol memanggil-manggil sambil berseliweran di depan Baekhyun yg sedang bersembunyi. Baekhyun terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia harus diam kalau tidak ingin ketahuan Chanyeol!

"Apa aku mandi sendiri saja ya?" Chanyeol tidak kehabisan akal. Dia mengambil mainan bebek dan memencetnya sampai berbunyi. "Aku bisa bermain dengan ini sepuasnya!"

Telinga Baekhyun menangkap bunyi berdecit-decit. Penasaran, ia menyibak sedikit tirai dan melongokkan kepalanya. Matanya langsung bersinar menatap bebek kuning itu.

"Baek, kau disana rupanya.." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap mata Baekhyun. Separuh tubuh Baekhyun masih tertutup tirai. Chanyeol menyodorkan bebeknya pada Baekhyun. "Kau mau main ini? Ayo ikut aku.."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendekati Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun lengah, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat dan menggendong Baekhyun di bahunya. Baekhyun kaget dan meronta-ronta.

"Andweeeee!" jerit Baekhyun saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terkunci di belakangnya.

"Kau harus mandi, Baekhyun!"

Setelah pergulatan sengit, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil melepas semua pakaian Baekhyun dan menjebloskannya masuk ke dalam _bath tub_. Chanyeol mencuci rambut Baekhyun dengan shampoo dan menggosok kulit lembut Baekhyun dengan sabun. Setelah 1 jam, akhirnya Chanyeol sukses memandikan Baekhyun.

"Selesai~ ayo Baek keluar dari _bath tub_ ," ajak Chanyeol. Ia juga sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai jubah mandi. Air hangat masih menetes dari rambut hitamnya. Tapi Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. Begitu selesai, ia malah tidak mau keluar. Baekhyun betah bermain bersama bebek-bebek plastiknya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Baek, jangan lama-lama.. nanti kau masuk angin!" Chanyeol, sekali lagi, harus menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari air sebelum kulit putih Baekhyun mengkerut.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Ia memakaikan Baekhyun T-shirt dan celananya yg kebesaran. Setelah itu, ia mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun dengan pengering rambut.

"Huft! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. "Jadi seperti ini ya repotnya mengurus anak.. aku bisa mengalami penuaan dini kalau begini caranya.. hahh.." ia menarik nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar kalau dirinya masih mengenakan jubah mandi. Chanyeol pun bergegas memakai baju.

"Chan.. keringkan lagi.." pinta Baekhyun. Ia masih memainkan bebek plastik sembari mengayunkan kaki-kakinya yg tak menyentuh lantai.

"Sudah kering, Baek.."

"Hmmmmppfht!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Ck! Iya, iya.." Chanyeol kembali menyalakan _hairdryer_ sambil menyisiri rambut Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Baek, kau tidur di kamar tamu di sebelah ya! Ayo aku antar.." Chanyeol sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun. Ia pun menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke kamar sebelah.

"Shireo!" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol. Ia berlari untuk naik ke tempat tidur Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu bergelung dalam selimut tebal, persis seperti kepompong.

"Kau mau tidur disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah.. kau bisa tidur disini.."

Chanyeol menyusul masuk ke dalam selimut. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol dan menaruhnya di kepalanya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menggerakkan telapak tangan Chanyeol di rambutnya, ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Ooh.. kau ingin dielus? Seperti ini? Begini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut kelabu Baekhyun. Persis seperti saat Baekhyun masih berwujud anak anjing.

"Kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa kau habis makan atau minum sesuatu yg aneh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bertemu dengan orang aneh di jalan?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baek? Baekhyun? Kau sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol menguap lebar.

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, tapi aku bersyukur ada kau disini. Selamat tidur, mimpi indah.. Baekki.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol diam-diam mengajak Baekhyun keluar. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengecek keberadaan Suho. Untungnya Suho sedang berolahraga di ruang latihan. Chanyeol masih belum siap menceritakan perihal Baekhyun pada Suho.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun di dalam mobil sport merah milik Chanyeol. Ia heran kenapa mereka naik mobil, bukannya jalan kaki.

"Kita mau ke Mall," jawab Chanyeol sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpaksa memakai hoodie Supreme Chanyeol yg kebesaran. Sedangkan Chanyeol tetap dg pakaian serba hitamnya untuk menghindari papparazi.

Chanyeol menyalakan _music player_. Kaki Baekhyun mulai menghentak sesuai ketukan musik. Setelah kaki, kini tangannya ikut bergerak. Kemudian disusul kepalanya, dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergoyang riang. Chanyeol yg melihat Baekhyun jadi ikut menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil bernyanyi, persis seperti Baekhyun. Mereka kompak sekali..

"Itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun beberapa menit setelah mobil melaju di jalanan.

"Itu pohon.. mereka menghasilkan udara untuk kita bernapas.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Itu apa?"

"Itu bus.. ayo katakan 'annyeong'~"

"Annyeong bus ~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada bus. "Itu apa?"

"Itu taman.. kau bisa bebas bermain-main disana.."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu sekolah.. tempat untuk belajar.."

Begitu terus sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bertanya seperti anak balita. Dan Chanyeol selalu menjawab dengan sabar, satu per satu, sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir. Benar-benar contoh ayah teladan dan suami idaman.

"Itu Chan!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah papan iklan yg terpasang di atas gedung. Wajah Chanyeol yg tengah tersenyum sambil memegang seperangkat _smartphone_ terpajang disana.

"Itu Chan!" kali ini Baekhyun menunjuk layar LED raksasa. Video Chanyeol yg sedang menikmati es krim tengah ditayangkan.

"Chan! Chan! Dimana-mana Chan!" girang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

.

Sesampainya di _departemen store_ , Baekhyun berlarian kesana kemari. Ia tak bisa diam sama sekali. Tampaknya ia sangat senang berada di tengah keramaian bersama Chanyeol. Semua kios ia masuki. Ia terus menerus memanggil nama Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk barang, "Chan.. itu..", "Chan.. ini..", "Chan.. kesana..", "Chan.. kesini.."

"Iya, iya Baek.. Hei! Tunggu aku! Nanti kau tersesat!"

Kalau bisa, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengikatkan tali pada leher Baekhyun, kalau dia masih berbentuk anjing... Sekarang, Chanyeol harus selalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar tidak menghilang. Sementara tangan lainnya sudah kewalahan dengan barang-barang belanjaan. Semua itu adalah barang yg dibeli Baekhyun. Atau, lebih tepatnya, dibelikan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol telah mengganti pakaian Baekhyun yg sesuai dengan ukurannya. Baekhyun kini memakai sweater pink, celana jeans putih, serta sepatu hitam bercorak putih. Semuanya termasuk _hot item_ , produk keluaran terbaru dari beberapa _brand_ ternama.

Setelah berkeliling selama hampir 2 jam, mereka beristirahat sejenak di _foodcourt_. Baekhyun merengek minta makan saat hidung anjingnya mencium aroma masakan. Ia menyerang Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya saat melewati penjual _steak_.

"Omo! Baekhyun-ah, pakai garpumu!" teriak Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat Baekhyun menunduk untuk memakan steak langsung dengan mulutnya, lagi.

"Ng?" Baekhyun terpaksa menutup lagi mulutnya yg sudah siap melahap _steak_.

"Begini caranya.." Chanyeol memotong _steak_ Baekhyun menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dengan pisau. "Buka mulutmu, Baek! Aaaaa..". Ia pun menyuapi Baekhyun menggunakan garpu.

"Nomnomnom.. Lagi! Aaaaa..." pinta Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, coba kau makan sendiri!"

"AAAA!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki sambil menunjuk mulutnya, minta disuapi. Chanyeol terpaksa menyuapinya lagi.

"Uhukkk!" Baekhyun tersedak.

"Makanya, kalau makan pelan-pelan, Baek.. nanti kau konstipasi," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih, yg langsung diminum Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengelap mulut Baekhyun yg belepotan dengan tissu. Baekhyun menyeringai.

Selesai makan, Baekhyun masih menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol dengan semangat ke suatu tempat. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

"Chan.. daging!"

Ternyata Baekhyun mengajaknya masuk ke swalayan. Baekhyun meminta daging sapi untuk dimakan di rumah. Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan daging ke troli belanjaan dengan Baekhyun yg anehnya bisa muat di dalamnya.

Mumpung belanja, sekalian saja Chanyeol berbelanja kebutuhan rumah. Ia memasukkan tissu toilet, sabun, shampoo, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk banyak sekali makanan manis, seperti coklat, permen, biskuit dan susu untuk dimasukkan ke troli. Chanyeol sampai berfikir, bisa-bisa Baekhyun terserang diabetes kalau makan itu setiap hari.

"Baek, kau akan makan itu semua kan? Awas kalau tidak dimakan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Chan! Lihat!"

Keluar dari swalayan, kali ini Baekhyun berhenti di tempat penjual aksesoris. Baekhyun menyematkan bando kuping kelinci berwarna pink yg senada dengan sweater yg dipakainya. Ia menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis. Imut sekali! Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengambil foto Baekhyun dengan ponselnya.

"Hei hei.. kau itu anjing, bukan kelinci!" kata Chanyeol sambil melepas bando kelinci dari rambut Baekhyun.

"Baek bukan anjing!" geram Baekhyun. "Baek manusia!" ujarnya sambil menggigit lengan Chanyeol.

"Aw! Baek, sakit! Lepaskan! Yak!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri dari gigitan Baekhyun. "Manusia tidak menggigit, Baek!" ujar Chanyeol setelah bebas dari Baekhyun. Ada bekas gigitan yg sangat jelas di lengannya.

Drrrrrrddddrrrr... ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Suho memanggil.

"Halo, hyung?

"..."

"Aku jalan-jalan sebentar... tenang saja tidak ada yg mengenaliku.."

"..."

"Baik, aku pulang sekarang"

Pip. Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon.

"Dasar ahjumma overprotektif! Ayo kita pulang, Baek!" ajaknya sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Ia pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ponsel dengan foto Baekhyun memakai bando kuping kelinci terpasang sebagai wallpapernya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau tunggu di mobil dulu ya. Aku akan memastikan Suho hyung masuk kamar, baru kau bisa masuk. Oke?" ujar Chanyeol setelah memarkir mobil di garasi.

"Oke!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, siapa itu?" tanya Suho yg tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Chanyeol.

"Omo! Hyuuung! Kau mengagetkanku! Kau ini hantu atau apa?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus dadanya yg sering jantungan.

"Aku menunggumu disini dari tadi. Aku tanya itu siapa?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Oh.. dia.. dia Baekhyun!"

"Dan... Baekhyun adalah...?"

"Baekhyun.. adalah... ssss...sepupu jauhku! Dia anak dari sepupu mantan suaminya adik ibuku dari adiknya nenek yg tinggal di luar negeri! Dia belum terlalu lancar berbahasa Korea. Dia baru saja lulus kuliah dan masih menganggur. Mungkin dia akan tinggal denganku sementara waktu.." otak jenius Chanyeol bekerja keras secepat jaringan LTE untuk mengarang cerita dalam sepersekian detik itu.

"Nggg.. Ooh.." Suho hanya bisa ber-oh ria. "Jadi, tadi kau menjemputnya ke bandara?" selidiknya lagi.

"Y-yaa begitulah.. hahaha!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keluar mobil. "Baekhyun, perkenalkan dia Suho, managerku.." ucapnya sambil menekan leher Baekhyun ke depan agar ia membungkuk.

"Kami masuk dulu hyung.." Chanyeol cepat-cepat menarik Baekhyun sebelum Suho menginvestigasi lebih jauh. Suho menatap heran kepergian mereka. Ia bisa mengendus gelagat aneh dari Chanyeol. Tapi Suho hanya menggedikkan bahu dan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Fiuh..." Chanyeol bernafas lega di kamarnya. Aktingnya memang tampak alami berkat belasan judul film dan drama yg ia mainkan. "Astaga aku lupa belanjaanku!" Chanyeol terpaksa kembali lagi ke garasi dan menggotong sendiri belanjaannya yg segunung.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh disini!" Suho menarik lengan Baekhyun di _backstage_. Baekhyun bersikeras ingin menemani Chanyeol di atas panggung. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Chanyeol barang sedetik pun.

"Baek mau di sebelah Chan!" rengek Baekhyun. Ia semakin erat menggamit lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol harus segera tampil! Ayolah Baek, kau jangan menyusahkanku! Biasanya kau selalu menunggu di ruang ganti.. kenapa kau jadi manja begini?"

"Baekhyun-ah.." panggil Chanyeol.

"Ng?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau tunggu di ruang ganti, ya.."

"Hm-mh" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia berjalan menjauh menuju ruang ganti.

"Heol! Unbelievable. Lihat dia! Dia benar-benar cuma mau mendengarkanmu ya.. hah! Aku hanya dianggap butiran debu," Suho tersenyum pahit.

Acara _fansigning_ telah dimulai. Lantai aula telah dipadati oleh penggemar yg berbaris rapi. Begitu Chanyeol masuk, teriakan penggemar meledak seperti meriam. Chanyeol membawakan 'Love Song' sebagai pembukaan.

"Oppa, dia siapa?" tanya seorang penggemar. Chanyeol yg tengah menandatangani album milik fans tersebut mendongak. Ia melihat foto yg ditunjukkan fans tersebut. Foto dirinya bersama, siapa lagi kalau bukan, Baekhyun.

"Oh.. kau ingin tahu? Dia sepupuku, namanya Baekhyun. Dia imut kan? Apa kau menyukainya? Aku akan menyampaikan salammu.."

"Iya, oppa! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya! Kau tidak mengajaknya?"

"Dia di ruang ganti sekarang. Siapa namamu?"

"Min Dohee"

"Min Dohee. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," Chanyeol tampak berfikir sambil menulis nama tersebut di album. "Akan ku sampaikan salammu pada Baekhyun. Aah.. jadi begini ya rasanya saat seseorang berpaling darimu. Sedih sekali.."

"Tidak, oppa. Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

"Hahaha.. aku juga mencintaimu, Dohee!"

Sudah hampir 3 minggu Baekhyun hidup sebagai manusia dan tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Dia sering menemani Chanyeol bekerja dan menyemangatinya. Kemunculan Baekhyun beberapa minggu terakhir, tentu saja menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan netizen. Mereka jadi bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan pria cantik yg selalu menemani Chanyeol. Dimana pun dan kapan pun. Apa dia manager baru? Mereka sangat akrab.. apa mereka berteman? Wajah mereka hampir mirip.. apa mereka bersaudara? Atau mungkin.. mereka berkencan? :D

"Aigoo, lelahnyaa.." Chanyeol menguap sambil meregangkan tangannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang ganti. Acara _fansigning_ berjalan cukup tertib dan lancar.

"Capek ya Chan?" Baekhyun memijit bahu Chanyeol dengan jemarinya.

"Hahaha geli, Baek.. kenapa kau menggelitiki ku?"

Plak! Baekhyun yg merasa tersinggung langsung memukul bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian bersantai-santai? Setelah ini kau harus menghadiri _fashion show_ , Yeol.." hardik Suho.

"Hyung~ tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku bernafas sejenak?"

"Bernafas sambil jalan saja. Ayo cepat, cepat!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Suho keluar dari ruang ganti diikuti oleh para _stylist_ , _make up artist,_ serta _bodyguard_. Langkah mereka lebar dan cepat diburu waktu.

Saat berbelok di koridor menuju parkiran, Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat nomor tak dikenal itu muncul lagi di layar. Chanyeol pun mengangkatnya.

"YAK! Berhenti menggangguku!" bentak Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu.

"Oppa, kau milikku!" pip. Panggilan itu terputus.

"Dasar gila" gumam Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyadari ada sesuatu yg hilang. Ia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia melihat tangannya. Tadi tangan Baekhyun masih ada disana, dalam genggamannya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun tidak ada. Baekhyun menghilang.

"Baek? Baekhyun-ah? Kau dimana?" Chanyeol berbalik. Suho dan yg lainnya menatap Chanyeol bingung. Mereka pun mengikuti Chanyeol kembali ke jalan yg mereka tempuh sebelumnya, dan terkesiap.

"BAEKHYUN!" jerit Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk lemas bersandar ke tembok, kepalanya terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Ada noda berwarna merah dan berbau amis mengotori sweater Baekhyun. Chanyeol pucat pasi. Ia berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Baekhyun. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar diserang rasa panik yg luar biasa.

"Telepon ambulan! Sekarang!" perintah Suho pada _bodyguard_. Ia segera mendekati Baekhyun dan mencari sumber perdarahan. Setelah menemukan luka di pinggangnya, Suho menekan daerah tersebut. Berharap darah berhenti mengalir.

"Tenang, Yeol. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan selamat," ucap Suho lebih kepada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

 **~TBC**

 **Author's note:**

Haloo, maapkan update-nya lama ya. Pengennya fast update, tapi perlu edit sana sini. Suka susah milih kata-katanya heu (/.\\) Kalo belom bener2 sreg, belum berani share. Maklum, masih amatiran hhe.. mian..

Ngomong2, ini ceritanya kok Chan jadi kek bapaknya Baek yah? -_-

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya.. sebenernya aku tau tulisanku gak bagus2 amat. Jadi makasih byk buat yg sudah baca, fav, follow, dan review. Maapkeun belum sempet bales satu2 :') Feedback dari temen2 itu berguna bgt.. seneng bgt bacanya, serius! ^^v; Ditunggu ya reviewnya.. Aku terima semua pesan, kesan, kritik, dan saran dengan tangan lapang dan dada terbuka/?


	3. Chapter 3: Puppy Affair!

" **Puppy and I"**

 **Author:** ichativa

 **Maincast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Shou-Ai

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Story belong to me! Cast belong to God. Just for entertaint. Please don't ever copy my hardwork!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Air mata membanjiri pipi Chanyeol saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Chanyeol akan menghukum dirinya seumur hidup kalau sampai Baekhyun... ah, ia bahkan tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Minumlah, Yeol.." Suho membawakan segelas kopi untuk Chanyeol. Tapi yang ditawari hanya mondar mandir seperti orang linglung. Penampilannya persis seperti orang yang habis terkena badai topan angin puting beliung. Berantakan. Baru setelah dokter memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, bahwa pisau hanya merobek sedikit usus besarnya, dan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Chanyeol bisa duduk dan bernafas lega. Baekhyun pun dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap kelas VVIP.

"Baekhyun-ah..hiks.." suara Chanyeol tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat. Tangan yang biasanya hangat, sekarang terasa sedingin es. "Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu?!" ratap Chanyeol.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun bergerak dan perlahan membuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya. Saat mendengar isak tangis di dekatnya, Baekhyun menoleh perlahan.

"Chan?"

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Baekhyun menatap mata besar Chanyeol yang memerah. Setetes cairan bening lolos dari sana. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"Channie.. Uljima..."

Disuruh jangan menangis, Chanyeol malah menangis semakin keras. Tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Ia merangkul Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku Baek.. hiks. Aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik.. padahal aku sudah berjanji akan merawat dan melindungimu.. hiks. Tapi kau terluka karena aku. Aku sangat menyesal.."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. Ia mengelus lembut punggung Chanyeol.

"Chan jangan sedih.. ini bukan salah Chan.."

Malam itu, Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia tinggal untuk menunggui Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus melakukannya. Ia takut meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik bungkusan yang dibawakan Suho. Suho baru saja pergi setelah mengantarkan pakaian ganti, makanan dan vitamin untuk Chanyeol. Tak peduli sesibuk dan selelah apapun, Suho memang selalu mengutamakan kesehatannya.

Sementara itu Suho sudah melaporkan insiden penusukan Baekhyun pada polisi. Tak lupa ia meminta polisi untuk merahasiakannya dari reporter. Dan untuk acara fashion show, Suho pun sudah mengirimkan pengganti. Ia benar-benar bekerja keras. Segaris senyum tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. Disaat seperti ini Suho memang sangat bisa diandalkan.

"Eomma.. eomma.." rintih Baekhyun. Ditengah malam, Baekhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol yang tertidur di samping Baekhyun pun terbangun.

"Baekhyun-ah? Gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memegang tangan Baekhyun. Panas! Kulit Chanyeol seperti terbakar saat menyentuhnya. Chanyeol memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun dengan termometer. 40,2 C!

"Baek, kau demam tinggi! Bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol segera memanggil dokter jaga dengan panik. Dokter pun memberikan suntikan penurun panas untuk Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa menit, suhu tubuh Baekhyun kembali normal. Namun keringat membasahi pakaiannya. Chanyeol segera mengganti baju Baekhyun dengan piyama rumah sakit yang baru. Chanyeol juga mengelap keringat di wajah serta leher Baekhyun dengan waslap sampai ia tertidur.

.

.

.

"Chan.. bangun.."

"Hnnggh?"

"Bangun, Chan.. ponselmu berdering.."

"Haah?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. Semalaman ia tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup di samping Baekhyun. Punggung dan lehernya terasa pegal-pegal sekarang. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus mampir ke apotek untuk membeli beberapa koyo.

"Dari Suho hyung.. sepertinya Chan harus kerja lagi.."

"Argh.." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Membuatnya tampak semakin sexy. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, mengabaikan panggilan di ponselnya.

"Hmmm, bagus. Kau tidak demam.." setelah memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja, barulah Chanyeol beralih ke ponselnya. "Halooo?" jawab Chanyeol malas.

"..."

"Iyaa.. iy— apa? 5 menit? Baik, hyung!" Mata Chanyeol langsung terbuka lebar. Sepertinya ceramah dari Suho mampu membangunkannya dalam sekejap. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dalam 5 menit, Chanyeol telah berdandan rapi dan wangi.

"Nah Baek, aku pergi dulu ya. Ingat, jangan bicara dengan orang asing!" ujar Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun. "Aku akan meminta ahjumma untuk menjagamu.." Chanyeol menyebut bibi yang sering membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk mereka.

"Oke! Jangan khawatir, Chan.. Fighting! Bye bye~" Baekhyun melambaikan jemarinya yang kelewat lentik. Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun gemas sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyoo~" sapa Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah~ Kau sedang apa~?"

"Sedang memikirkan Chan~"

"Ahaha.. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau masih demam? Kau menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Chanyeol, dahinya berkerut khawatir. Saat ini ia tengah berada di kamar ganti. Di sela-sela syuting, ia menyempatkan diri untuk _video call_ bersama Baekhyun.

"Sudah tidak demam, hehe.. Chan jangan cemas. Baek sudah menghabiskan semuanya! Jjajaan~" Baekhyun menunjukkan mangkuk makan siang yang kosong di layar ponselnya. Ia tertawa lebar. Sepertinya keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Baekhyun telah kembali ceria.

"Aigoo anak pintar.. bagaimana lukamu? Apa mereka sudah merawatnya?"

"Sudah, Chan.. Baek sudah sembuh!"

"Hahaha baguslah.. Maaf ya Baek aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku sudah mengirimkan penggantiku. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Sudah, Chan! Baek tidak kesepian lagi karena ada RiRi! Gomawo~" kali ini Baekhyun menggerakkan lengan boneka rilakkuma itu ke kanan dan kiri. Seolah boneka itu melambai pada Chanyeol.

"Mohon jaga RiRi dengan baik.."

"Tentu saja! RiRi kan adik Baek sekarang, thehee.."

"Permisi.. Park Chanyeol? Ayo sekarang giliranmu!" seorang pria dengan kertas di tangannya memanggil Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Chan! Cepat kerja lagi sana. Nanti kau dipecat!"

"Hahaha tenang saja, tidak ada yang berani memecat artis papan atas sepertiku!" sombong Chanyeol. "Ya sudah, aku syuting dulu. Ingat Baek, kau harus istirahat.. jangan kemana-mana! Nanti malam aku akan kembali. Tunggu aku ya!"

"Tentu saja. Baek akan selalu menunggu Chan.."

.

.

.

"Ayo, Baek! Satu suapan lagi! Buka mulutmu.. aaaaa.."

"Sudah, Chan! Baek kenyang!"

"Ayolah! Kalau kau tidak menghabiskannya, aku tidak mau bermain lagi denganmu! Ayo, aaaaaa.." Chanyeol mengangkat sendoknya tinggi dan berputar-putar sejenak, pura-puranya sendok itu adalah pesawat terbang..

Melihat kelakuan abstrak Chanyeol, Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Baek bukan anak kecil!"

Tapi pada akhirnya, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya juga. Ia melahap suapan terakhir dari Chanyeol dengan wajah masam.

"Aigoo anak pintar.." Chanyeol merapikan poni Baekhyun. Setelah meminum obat, Baekhyun bersiap untuk tidur. Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun sampai sebatas leher.

"Selamat tidur, Baek.." Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar. Ia menggantinya dengan lampu tidur yang sinarnya lebih redup lalu bergegas tidur di sofa.

"Chan, tidur disini.." Baekhyun menepuk kasur, mengajak Chanyeol agar tidur di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke samping.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku mengusap rambutmu sampai kau tertidur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah.."

Chanyeol merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang itu. Karena tingginya, sebagian kaki Chanyeol harus menggantung di ujung tempat tidur. Perbedaan besar telapak kaki mereka tampak mencolok sekali. Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan menghadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memposisikan tubuhnya miring menghadap Chanyeol. Tangan kanan Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Baek, apa kau merindukan ibumu?" Chanyeol ingat saat Baekhyun mengigau memanggil ibunya kemarin malam.

Baekhyun tertegun. "Mmmm, Baek rindu eomma.. sangat rindu.."

"Dia juga pasti sangat merindukanmu.. Apa kau ingin menemuinya? Ayo kita mencarinya.."

"Tidak.. Baek sudah punya Chan.. jadi Baek akan baik-baik saja," Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"Eomma sudah menjadi bintang.. dia melihat kita dari atas sana,"

"Ee.. maafkan aku, Baek.." Chanyeol merasa bersalah sudah mengingatkan Baekhyun akan orang yang sudah tiada.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa Chan.. tidak usah minta maaf. Bersama-sama Chan saja sudah cukup. Selamat tidur, Channie.."

"Ne.. Mimpi indah, Baekki.." bisik Chanyeol di puncak kepala Baekhyun yang setinggi dadanya. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun. Dalam kesunyian, Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menunduk memandangi Baekhyun. Mengamati setiap inchi wajah Baekhyun. Menghitung bulu mata lentiknya.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 hari 2 malam menginap di rumah sakit, akhirnya siang itu dokter memperbolehkan Baekhyun pulang. Awalnya dokter dan perawat kaget melihat luka Baekhyun yang mengering 2 kali lebih cepat dari orang normal. Tapi mereka menganggap itu sebagai sebuah keajaiban. Kalau saja mereka tau bahwa Baekhyun bukan 'orang normal'..

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja tiba saat menemukan sebuah paket berwarna coklat di depan rumah. Chanyeol membungkuk untuk memungutnya. Saat Chanyeol hendak membuka paket itu, Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Chan! Jangan dibuka!" Baekhyun merebut paket dari tangan Chanyeol dan mengendusnya. Plung! Paket itu mendarat indah di tong sampah

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek? Bisa saja itu paket penting!"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menarik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah.

Karena penasaran, Chanyeol kembali mengendap-endap ke halaman rumah setelah menidurkan Baekhyun. Ia mengorek-ngorek tong sampah dan menemukan paket coklat tersebut. Ia mengocok-ngocok dan menempelkannya di telinga untuk memastikan itu bukan bom.

Dan bola mata Chanyeol hampir melompat dari tempatnya. Ia mendadak merasa mual saat membuka paket yang ringan itu. Kotak itu berisi foto Baekhyun dengan coretan tinta merah seperti darah. Wajah Baekhyun diberi tanda silang, matanya seolah menangis darah, dan tertulis 'Mati Kau' disana.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Chanyeol segera berlari panik ke kamar Suho untuk menunjukkan penemuannya. "Dia mengancam akan membunuh Baekhyun!"

"Apa itu, Yeol? Astaga!" Suho hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Kita harus segera menangkapnya, hyung! Baekhyun dalam bahaya!"

"Baik, baik. Akan aku serahkan barang bukti itu ke kantor polisi sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bersantai-santai di kamar mereka. Chanyeol sibuk dengan gitar dan notebook-nya. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di lantai, menatap layar smart HDTV milik Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Sesekali ia memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun masih setia menonton serial drama favoritnya. Berkisah tentang cinta segitiga antara vampir dan manusia.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang begitu terhanyut dalam cerita. Dari belakang, kepala kelabu bundar Baekhyun tampak sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol jadi tergerak untuk mendekatinya.

Saking seriusnya, telinga anjing Baekhyun tidak menangkap suara langkah kaki Chanyeol. Ia terkejut saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkari lehernya. Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di bahu Baekhyun. Ia menyandarkan satu sisi kepalanya pada Baekhyun.

"Baek.. " panggilnya lirih. "Maafkan aku.. gara-gara aku, kau harus celaka seperti itu.."

"Chan.." Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol.

"Sejujurnya, aku lelah, Baek.." Chanyeol menarik nafas berat. "Rasanya aku ingin berhenti dari semua omong kosong ini.. aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauuuuuh sekali.. tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku.. tak ada yang menerorku.. disana hanya ada kita berdua.. kau dan aku.. kita tinggal bersama.. berjalan-jalan santai, tanpa perlu diikuti.. tanpa perlu bersembunyi.. menikmati hidup.. bagaimana?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meresapi perkataan Chanyeol. Pipinya memanas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Susah payah ia menelan ludah. Tinggal di tempat yang jauh? Hanya berdua? Hmm.. itu terdengar tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun.

Pats! Tiba-tiba lampu di rumah itu padam.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia berbalik untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Wajah kecilnya ia benamkan dalam dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek! Kau tidak usah takut, oke?! Sebentar lagi listrik pasti menyala! Aku akan melindungimu! Su-Suho hyung sudah pergi sejak 3 jam yang lalu.. sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Kau tenanglah, Baek! Jangan takut! Ada aku disini!"

Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya dengan panik. Ternyata dia hanyalah bayi besar. Chanyeol diam-diam berusaha keras menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Detik demi detik berlalu. Suasana terasa semakin mencekam. Kegelapan seperti menelan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpelukan semakin erat.

"Chan.. ada orang..." bisik Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau jangan menakutiku!"

Srek... srek...

"Dengar, Chan? Orang itu semakin dekat.. dia di depan kamar kita sekarang.."

"Mm-m-mungkin i-it-itu Suho hyung?" bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang.

"Bukan, Chan.. itu bukan Suho hyung.."

"L-la, l-lalu.. lalu s-siapa, Baek?" keringat membasahi dahi Chanyeol.

"Chan diam disini ya.. Baek akan tangkap dia," Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu. Berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mengalahkan ketakutannya sendiri.

"J-Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek... Baekki.." ratap Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri.

Baekhyun mengambil tongkat baseball Chanyeol di dekat pintu. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan menarik handle pintu.

BUUUGGH!

Bukan Baekhyun yang memukul kepala seseorang sampai pingsan.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Kalian baik-baik saja?" Suho muncul dari tangga sambil terengah-engah. Sebuah payung tergeletak di kakinya.

"Hyuuuung~~" teriak ChanBaek berbarengan. Mereka memeluk Suho seakan-akan Suho adalah Superman.

"Alarm di pintu gerbang yang tersambung dengan ponselku berbunyi. Lalu aku melihat stalker itu memutus aliran listrik di rumah ini. Aku berusaha menghubungi kalian. Tapi panggilanku tidak diangkat. Jadi aku langsung menghubungi polisi.. ah, mereka sudah disini. Kalian tenang saja ya.. Aku juga sudah memanggil teknisi untuk memperbaiki listriknya.." jelas Suho panjang lebar.

"Hyung... aku takut sekali.. hiks!" isak Chanyeol.

"Dasar payah! Badanmu saja yang raksasa, tapi nyalimu sebesar biji semangka.." Suho mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol. "Si kecil Baekhyun saja tidak menangis.. apa kau tidak malu?"

Pats! Lampu kembali menyala. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa melihat wajah stalker tersebut. Sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Chanyol masih mengingat-ingat ketika polisi menggotong tubuh penguntit itu dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Mereka akan menginterogasinya di kantor saat ia sadar nanti.

"Ini, minumlah.." Suho menyuguhkan coklat hangat di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol masih terlihat pucat. Baekhyun sudah menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami. Suho tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila ia terlambat sedetik saja. Bukan cuma Chanyeol yang akan diserang. Baekhyun yang pernah ditusuk sekali, bisa saja kali ini kehilangan nyawanya.

"Baekhyun, terimakasih sudah menjaga Chanyeol.." ucap Suho tulus.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan taxi-taxi berkejaran mengikutinya. Dulu, ia sangat stress menghadapinya hampir setiap hari. Tapi sekarang, ia tak peduli lagi. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk bercengkrama dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan memusatkan perhatian pada celotehan Baekhyun. Mereka akan bernyanyi, mengobrol dan tertawa pada apa saja. Mengabaikan Suho yang telinganya berdenging saking berisiknya dua mahluk terlampau serasi di belakang. Chanyeol sendiri saja sudah berisik. Apalagi ditambah kolaborasinya dengan Baekhyun, bisa diramalkan dalam 1 bulan ke depan Suho akan sering berkunjung ke dokter THT.

Semenjak ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang jadi lebih sering tertawa. Hari-hari Chanyeol terasa lebih ceria, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ia tak lagi stress dengan jadwal pekerjaan yang menumpuk, perjalanan yang membosankan, dan sasaeng fans. Karena Baekhyun membuat pekerjaan terasa menyenangkan, perjalanan tak lagi membosankan, dan sasaeng tak lagi menakutkan.

Bila Baekhyun tidak menemani Chanyeol bekerja, Baekhyun akan menunggu Chanyeol tepat di depan pintu. Begitu Chanyeol masuk, Baekhyun akan langsung berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol dan bergelantungan di lehernya. Chanyeol akan mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Lalu mereka akan duduk di sofa sambil makan cemilan dan menonton TV.

Pada sore hari, Baekhyun akan menyirami bunga. Baekhyun sendiri yang menanam dan merawatnya. Halaman rumah Chanyeol kini dipenuhi bunga-bunga dengan berbagai warna khas musim semi. Seperti sore ini, Baekhyun sedang menyiram tanaman ketika Chanyeol pulang. Iseng-iseng ia menginjak selang hingga airnya berhenti mengalir.

"Ng? Kok mati?" Baekhyun melihat ke dalam lubang selang.

Srooooot! Tiba-tiba air selang menyemprot ke wajah Baekhyun

"Hyaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak lenjeh _

"Hahahahaahahaa!" Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia sampai terjerembab di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Chan jahaaaattt!" Baekhyun pun menyemprotkan air pada Chanyeol.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah! Berani-beraninya kau!" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun. "Sini! Kemarikan selangnya!" Chanyeol berusaha merebut selang dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkelit sambil terus menyemproti Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti dan meringis memegangi bekas luka di pinggangnya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun kesakitan, berhenti mengejarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

Srooooooott. Baekhyun menyemprot air ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Chan tertipu!" Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Ternyata dia hanya berakting.

"Yak! Kau mulai berbohong padaku? Kemari kau!" Saat merebut selang dari belakang, Chanyeol tampak seperti sedang memeluk Baekhyun. Setelah 10 menit tak berhasil mengejar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyerah. Sama-sama basah dan lelah, mereka terkapar di tanah. Lumpur mengotori pakaian serta wajah mereka. Mereka saling pandang dan tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Itu cemilanku! Kembalikan!" teriak Suho. Kali ini ia bergabung dalam kegiatan ChanBaek; duduk-duduk santai di depan TV.

"Tidak mau! Weeek.." Baekhyun menjulurkan llidahnya.

"Yeol.. katakan padanya untuk tidak memakan itu! Itu cemilan favoritku!"

"Hyung.. kau kan lebih dewasa, seharusnya kau bisa mengalah. Lagipula cuma _snack_ murahan.. nanti aku belikan lagi, hyung. Biarkan Baekhyun memakannya.."

"Chanyeol! Bukan masalah murah atau mahalnya! Kau tidak bisa tidak membelanya ya?!" Suho berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun pun memakan _snack_ dengan gembira. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Suho tidak pernah bisa menang melawan Baekhyun selama ada Chanyeol.

"MDH, penguntit yang menyusup ke rumah ikon Kpop, Park Chanyeol, telah tertangkap. Wanita berusia 22 tahun ini diketahui mengidap gangguan panik dan obsesi berlebih terhadap idol tampan tersebut. Dia mengaku cemburu pada pria yang tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol. Dia bahkan pernah menusuknya sekali. Mengakibatkan pria tersebut harus dirawat selama 2 hari di rumah sakit," jelas seorang pembaca berita cantik di TV.

"Ah! Sekarang aku ingat!" Chanyeol menepuk pahanya. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di cafe.. saat aku pertama kali bertemu Baek—Bee! Dan saat fansigning.. dia juga orang yang menanyakan Baekhyun! Namanya.. Dohee. Ya, benar itu dia!"

"Syukurlah dia sudah tertangkap.. sekarang Baekhyun sudah aman,"

"Bukankah seharusnya berita ini tidak bocor ke telinga wartawan, hyung?"

"Aku pikir kita harus mengangkat berita ini. Supaya sasaeng fans yang masih tersesat diluar sana bisa sadar dan kembali ke jalan yang lurus.." tambah Suho.

Saat wajah Min Dohee muncul di layar, Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia ingat akan wajah penjahat yang menusuknya. Melihat Baekhyun ketakutan, Chanyeol mengambil remote TV dan mengganti channel.

"Fans Park Chanyeol, siapkan hati kalian! Reporter kami telah menemukan sebuah fakta mengejutkan tentang Park Chanyeol! Apakah itu?" suara cempreng pembawa acara, disertai _backsound_ yang dramatis, memaksa Suho, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun memusatkan perhatian mereka pada layar TV.

"Park Chanyeol, seperti yang kita ketahui, adalah superstar yang tidak pernah terkena skandal percintaan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang sasaeng muncul untuk menyerang pria yang tinggal bersamanya. Siapakah dia? Sebelumnya mari kita lihat foto-foto berikut ini!" lalu muncullah gambar-gambar Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun di Mall beberapa minggu lalu.

"Akhir-akhir ini, fans dihebohkan oleh kemunculan seorang namja cantik yang disebut-sebut merupakan sepupu Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol memanggilnya saat fansigning minggu lalu. Sejak itu, nama Baekhyun mulai populer di kalangan fans,

"Jelas sekali dari foto-foto ini bahwa Park Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Lihatlah senyumnya! Dia tampak 1000x lebih tampan disini! Dan lihat tatapan mata mereka.. Aaw! Mereka lebih manis daripada pasangan manapun! Mereka bergandengan tangan dan saling berangkulan. Seakan-akan hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu,

"Lalu, apa benar mereka bersaudara? Sepertinya tidak. Mereka lebih dari itu. Salah satu narasumber terpercaya, yang identitasnya harus kami sembunyikan, mengatakan bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki sepupu bernama Baekhyun! Mencurigakan sekali.. Sekarang mari kita lihat bukti-bukti yang berhasil kami kumpulkan,"

Beberapa foto muncul di layar. Foto-foto saat ChanBaek keluar dari rumah Chanyeol. Foto ChanBaek memakai pakaian yang sama. Foto Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke RS. Dan terakhir, foto Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun keluar RS.

"Park Chanyeol datang dan menginap di rumah sakit. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit? Apa dia hamil? Ah.. aku mulai melantur.. itu pasti akibat insiden penusukan itu, ya kan? Yah.. Walaupun beberapa waktu lalu Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukai wanita, tapi dari foto-foto ini aku jadi ragu akan pernyataannya. Kurasa, Chanyeol seorang gay. Dan mereka berpacaran."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Suho menganga. MC wanita itu menutup acara infotainment dengan sebuah kesimpulan yang subyektif. Tapi efeknya sungguh luar biasa.

"Kang So Young sungguh keterlaluan!" geram Suho. Ia menyebut nama lengkap dari MC Kang. "Berita bodoh macam apa ini? Sementara stasiun lain mengangkat berita sasaeng, dia malah menyorot hubungan kalian! Pasti ada yang salah di dalam otaknya! Ini pencemaran nama baik! Aku bersumpah akan menuntutnya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara!" amuk Suho berapi-api.

"Tenanglah, hyung.." Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah ingin mengambil kontak mobilnya dan meluncur untuk membakar gedung stasiun TV tersebut. Tapi itu hanya akan menambah masalah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Gay!? Lelucon apa lagi ini? Bukan cuma karir, tapi hidupmu dipertaruhkan disini!"

"Tapi, kapan kalian berjalan-jalan di mall?" lanjut Suho. Matanya memicing curiga. "Kenapa kalian semesra itu? Dan itu.. cincin apa itu? Kenapa kalian memakai couple ring? Jangan-jangan kalian..."

"Hyung! Apa sekarang kau juga ikut menuduh kami berkencan?!"

"Engg, tidak. Bukan begitu, Yeol. Tapi foto-foto tadi terlihat nyata. Kalian terlihat baik bersama. Maksudku, kalian kan bersaudara. Wajar saja kalau kalian bertukar pakaian atau bergandengan tangan di tempat umum—atau tidak? Jadi.. mungkin mereka salah paham. Ya, ini salah paham.."

Hanya dalam hitungan jam, berita seputar orientasi sex Chanyeol mendominasi headline surat kabar online maupun offline. Foto-foto Chanyeol saat tengah berjalan berduaan dan bergandengan tangan mesra dengan Baekhyun tersebar luas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi _trending topic_ di seluruh dunia.

Jalanan rumah Chanyeol seketika dibanjiri reporter. Mereka berlomba-lomba mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keluarga dan sahabat Chanyeol pun tak luput jadi sasaran mereka. Agensi Chanyeol sibuk menerima telepon dan menyangkal berita bahwa Chanyeol gay. Beberapa produser bahkan membatalkan kontrak dengan Chanyeol akibat skandal tersebut.

"Baik. Baik, akan aku lakukan.." Suho baru saja menutup panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Apa kita akan melakukan konferensi pers?"

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya CEO punya rencana lain untukmu.."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah.

Baekhyun terbangun tanpa Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Kosong. Ia melongok ke balkon. Kosong. Ia mencari-cari ke seluruh sudut kamar. Nihil. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan pencariannya ke lantai satu dan bertemu Suho.

"Hyung, Chan dimana?"

"Dia ada kegiatan di luar negeri.."

"Ooh.. luar negeri?"

Baekhyun menggaruk perutnya. Ia tak punya ide seberapa jauh 'luar negeri' itu. Ia hanya pergi ke halaman dan duduk di kursi taman menunggu Chanyeol pulang.

Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

1 hari.. 2 hari.. 3 hari..

Baekhyun menunggu di halaman sejak pagi sampai malam. Suho harus menyeretnya masuk di malam hari kalau tidak ingin Baekhyun terserang flu.

"Baek, kau harus makan.."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Setelah 3 hari tidak mau makan, Baekhyun benar-benar terkena flu. Sekarang ia tergeletak di tempat tidur bagai mayat hidup. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya cowong. Kantung matanya menebal, sepertinya dia juga tidak tidur selama beberapa hari ini.

Baekhyun tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun rindu dengkuran Chanyeol yang seperti orang tua. Dia ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ingin bertemu dan memeluknya. Ia merindukan tuannya. Sangat merindukannya..

"Aku tau kau menunggu Chanyeol.. tapi kau harus makan! Kalau tidak, kau akan mati. Kau suka melihat Chanyeol menangis?!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya menetes.

"Chan dimana? Chan kapan pulang?"

"Besok! Chan akan pulang besok! Makanya kau harus makan, ya?!"

"Bohong!"

"Sungguhan, Baek.. ayo buka mulutmu.." Suho menyuapi Baekhyun yang langsung ditampik olehnya. Prang! Mangkuk keramik itu pecah, sup hangat berhamburan mengotori lantai.

"Baekhyun! Kalau kau begini terus, aku tidak akan peduli lagi!" Suho meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia sudah muak dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia meringkuk di dalam. Air mata membanjiri pipinya.

"Chan... Chan..." Baekhyun terus merapal nama itu berulang-ulang. Seakan-akan, bila ia sudah menyebutnya sejuta kali, Chanyeol akan muncul dihadapannya . Memeluk dan menghapus air matanya..

"Chanyeol!" tiba-tiba seorang pria muda menerobos masuk ke kamar dan menindih gundukan berbungkus selimut di tengah kasur, yang sesungguhnya adalah Baekhyun.

"A-aaah.." rintih Baekhyun.

"Yak! Chanyeol! Bangun kau, dasar pemalas!"

Pria muda itu menyibak selimut dan terkejut saat mendapati sesosok tubuh mungil meringkuk disana. Sang pria melihat tangan kecil halus yang rapuh seperti kaca sedang menutupi wajahnya. Dan saat mahluk yang awalnya ia kira boneka itu mengedipkan mata kecilnya yang sembab, sang pria merasa dia mirip.. eh, puppy?

"Kau.. bukan Chanyeol. Kau siapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap pria kurus dengan bahu bidang—yang cocok dijadikan sandaran—berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu tak kalah jangkungnya dengan Chanyeol. Kulitnya yang seputih marmer kontras dengan rambut hitam lebatnya. Ia memiliki fitur wajah dengan rahang yang tegas dan mata yang tajam, membuatnya tampak seperti tokoh anime yang keluar dari manga. Dan gigi taring kecilnya yang agak tersembunyi mengingatkan Baekhyun pada sosok vampir yang baru-baru ini ia lihat dalam drama.

"Sehun!" panggil Suho dari pintu. Ia menjewer telinga pria asing yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Sudah ku bilang Chanyeol tidak ada! Kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya! Ayo keluar dari sini!"

"A,a,a,a,ah! Appo!"

"Ikut aku!" Suho melepaskan jewerannya. Kali ini ia menarik lengan Sehun.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Dia siapa? Kenapa dia tidur disini? Apa dia cmewew(?) baru Chanyeol?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Chanyeol bilang dia sepupunya.. dan apa kau tidak melihat TV? Wajahnya terpampang dimana-mana sekarang.."

"Sepupu? Dia kan tidak punya sepupu.. dan aku tidak terlalu suka menonton TV.."

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tidak suka menonton TV"

"Sebelumnya.."

"Chanyeol tidak punya sepupu"

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol tidak punya sepupu! Aah.. sekian lama tidak bertemu, kau menua begitu cepat ya? Telingamu pasti bermasalah!"

"Yak! Panggil aku 'hyung'!" Suho berusaha keras agar tinjunya tidak melayang "Dan jangan menyinggung soal telingaku! Kau tidak tau betapa sulitnya hidup bersama dua perusuh dunia!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya

"Sehun, kau yakin dia bukan sepupu Chanyeol?" Suho kembali ke laptop, eh, topik.

"Kalau aku bilang bukan ya bukan! Kau sudah 7 tahun mengenalnya dan tidak tau keluarganya? Kau payah!" Sehun masih melupakan untuk menambah gelar 'hyung'.

"Tapi.. Chanyeol bilang dia sepupu jauh, dari luar negeri.. semacam itu.."

"Dan kau percaya? Ppfffttt.." Sehun tertawa meledek. "Sepupu pantatku!"

"Lalu, dia siapa?"

"Makanya aku juga tanya, dia siapa?"

"Aku tau kau memiliki jiwa, wajah, dan senyum layaknya malaikat.. Tapi bisakah kau berpikir sedikit rasional?" lanjut Sehun. "Mereka tinggal bersama! Dia tidur dengan Chanyeol! Disini! Di kasur ini! Dan dia.. dia.."

"Dia apa?" Suho menunggu kelanjutan orasi Sehun.

"Dia... boleh juga." Pipi Sehun merona, dia mendadak gugup. "Apa aku boleh membawanya pulang... hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC**

 **A/n:** FF macam apa ini? -_-

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang masih antusias menunggu dan membaca FF abal-abal nan PHP ku ini /deep bow/ kalian warbyasah \m/

Terimakasih untuk kritiknya, semangatnya, dan komen2 lucunya. My reviewer, my moodbooster 3

Btw, u can call me "Icha"/ "kak"/ "dek" :3 (i'm 92line). Jangan "author" lah, kayak apa aja.. jadi malu hahah..

Kepada saudari Reni, terimakasih sudah mengoprak2 aku buat posting. Udah persis rentenir dah :'D

Sepertinya masih banyak yang bingung sama cerita di chapter 1 ya? ^^'

Yg masih bingung, bisa cek penjelasannya di author's note chapter 1 ya.. udah aku edit

 **FF ini mirip sama FF lain?** Itu cuma kebetulan ya. Namanya juga sama2 EXO-L, sama2 suka kdrama, jadi kalo ada kesamaan ide sedikit ya wajar.. tapi serius aku 100% gak plagiat kok ._.v aseli buah pikiran sendiri

 **Umur Baek berapa?** Chanyeol kan pernah bilang ke Suho kalo Baek baru lulus kuliah. Nah, ya mungkin seumuran ama Chanyeol lah.. kurang lebih 24 tahun ^^

 **Fast update donk!** Mangaaaap belom bisa.. huhu TT_TT selain punya kesibukan, ni otak emang rada lemot, eh lemot banget malah, hha.. (dan moody)

Oke! Well.. waktu yang aku habiskan buat mengetik FF ini gak sedikit loh.. jadi jangan siderin aku please~ :") review nya ditunggu.. thank you ^^v


	4. Chapter 4: Puppy Love

" **Puppy and I"**

 **Author:** ichativa

 **Maincast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Shou-Ai

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Story belong to me! Cast belong to God. Just for entertaint. Please don't ever copy my hardwork!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Aroma coklat yang manis dan menyegarkan memenuhi kamar Baekhyun. Ia harus menelan ludah ketika Sehun menyeruput minumannya dengan syahdu, penuh penghayatan. Baekhyun mulai membayangkan kentalnya coklat menyapa bibirnya, manisnya coklat memeluk lidahnya, hangatnya coklat membelai tenggorokannya. Teguk demi teguk. Ah! Baekhyun sangat ingin coklat!

"Huah~ susu coklat buatan Suho memang yang terbaik!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah bahagia. Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Kau mau?" Baekhyun langsung memalingkan muka. "Aah.. aku lupa. Kau kan sedang mogok makan?!"

"Kau.. siapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada orang asing yang sejak tadi menginvasi kamarnya.

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk hidungnya. Dia mengelap bekas susu di atas bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Panggil saja Sehun!"

Sehun membawa mug kosong ke dapur untuk kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi 2 mangkuk sup hangat dan segunung makanan lainnya. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja dan mulai menyantapnya.

"Aku tidak membawakannya untukmu ya. Jangan salah paham. Makanku memang banyak karena aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan." Sehun merujuk pada 2 mangkuk sup dihadapannya. "Salah sendiri kau membuat Suho marah.. padahal Suho sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah. Dia pasti menyiapkan sup ini sejak pagi buta khusus untukmu di tengah kesibukannya.."

Sehun meniup-niup sendok sup sebelum melahapnya. "Hemmm, supnya enak sekaliii! Tidak bisakah kau melihat perasaannya? Kau tega membuang sup berharga ini di hadapannya. Kalau jadi dia, mungkin sudah ku usir kau dari rumah ini.."

Baekhyun tercenung menatap Sehun yang melanjutkan makannya dengan santai. Selain liur yang mulai menetes, mata Baekhyun juga mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sedikit banyak merasa bersalah pada Suho.

"S-Suho hyung marah? Baek harus bagaimana?" lirih Baekhyun. Teringat akan mangkuk keramik yang pecah, sup yang tumpah, dan mimik muka Suho yang terluka. Dia memang agak keterlaluan tadi.

"Kalau kau menyesal, tentu saja kau harus minta maaf!"

"Baiklah. Baek akan minta maaf.. Ah!" Baekhyun bangun dengan terburu-buru. Pandangannya menggelap dan tubuhnya limbung. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk kembali di atas kasur sembari memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

"Lihat, lihat. Untuk berdiri saja kau tidak sanggup. Daripada minta maaf, seharusnya kau makan dulu,"

"Tidak mau.." Baekhyun masih kukuh mengunci mulutnya. "Baek mau menunggu Chan.."

"Huh, ya sudah!" Sehun kembali menghabiskan sup dengan decakan puas. Kemudian ia membuka sekotak es krim. Es krim strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Dan itu es krim terakhir yang sengaja Baekhyun sisakan untuk dimakan bersama Chanyeol.

"Itu.. Es krim ku..."

"Apa?" Sehun melahapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau memakan es krim ku.. hiks"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau lupa ya? Kau kan sedang mogok makan!?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap putus asa es krim yang sudah setengah kosong di tangan Sehun.

"Kau tidak boleh makan ini!" ucap Sehun seraya beranjak duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia membawa mangkuk sup yang tersisa. "Makan ini dulu.. baru boleh makan es krim.."

"Tidak.."

"Eeeii, keras kepala sekali sih! Apa aku harus memanggil dokter untuk memasangkan selang di tenggorokanmu? Kalau pakai selang, makanan akan langsung masuk lambungmu tanpa perlu susah-susah mengunyah. Bagaimana? Pilih sendok atau selang?"

"..." Baekhyun melongo.

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka selang. Baiklah aku akan telepon dokter Choi. Akan ku suruh dia memasangkan selang yang besaaaar.."

"Jangan!" Baekhyun segera mengambil mangkuk dan sendok dari tangan Sehun. Ia bergidik membayangkan selang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Lagipula, sejujurnya perut Baekhyun sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Dia kelaparan. Sangat.

'Mission complete! Baekhyun makan semuanya!' ketik Sehun di room chat-nya dengan Suho.

'Terimakasih Sehun! Jaga rumah saat aku tidak ada. Dan jangan macam-macam dengannya! Dia anak yang polos' balas Suho.

'Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. kkkkkk~'

'Yak! Park Sehun! Aku tidak akan membelikanmu bubble tea!'

'Andweeee! TT_TT bubble tea~~! Kau harus membelikannya! Harus!'

'Jauhi Baekhyun kalau begitu'

'Aye-aye, captain!'

Sehun tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahap.

Sehun dan Suho menyerah menginterogasi Baekhyun seputar asal-usulnya. Baekhyun memilih bungkam apapun yang mereka ancamkan. Diusir, dilaporkan ke polisi, dideportasi, dipenjara, dihukum mati, bahkan dibuang ke luar angkasa. Baekhyun tetap membisu. Mereka putus asa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol pulang.

Sehun masih ingat obrolan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Suho menyeret Sehun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Jadi, dia yang namanya Baekhyun..? Aku sudah sering mendengar namanya. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya. Kau yakin dia tidak berbahaya?"

"Berbahaya? Ku rasa tidak.. lihat saja tampangnya. Membunuh nyamuk pun sepertinya dia tidak tega.."

"Tapi.. Bisa saja dia mata-mata dari Utara!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau berlebihan, Sehun. Setidaknya, setelah 1 bulan hidup bersama Baekhyun, aku tau satu hal yang pasti tentangnya. Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling menyayangi, aku yakin itu. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu yakin apa jenis hubungan mereka.."

"Friendship? Brothership? Bromance? Boy Love? Pilih saja salah satu.."

"Kau kira aku sedang menulis fanfic? -_-"

"Lalu sekarang Chanyeol dimana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Pihak Management mengirim orang pagi-pagi buta dan menculiknya entah kemana saat aku tidur. Aku bahkan tidak diberitahu apa-apa. Dan Sehun, bisakah kau menambahkan 'hyung' saat memanggilku dan Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa Chanyeol harus diculik?" Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Suho yang terakhir. "Ayah dan ibu terus menerus meneleponku! Mereka menyuruhku untuk mewawancarai Chanyeol. 'Apa benar berita di TV?', 'Apa Chanyeol benar-benar gay?', 'Siapa Baekhyun?', 'Kenapa Chanyeol berbohong dia sepupunya?', 'Kapan mereka confirm?' dan masih banyak lagi. Ah! Benar-benar bikin frustasi!"

"Eh sebenarnya pertanyaan terakhir itu dari teman-temanku yang men-ship-kan mereka. Kau tau kan di kampusku banyak fansnya Chanyeol.. Tapi, syukurlah! Aku senang akhirnya Chanyeol punya pacar juga.. yehet~!" tambah Sehun.

Suho menjitak kepala Sehun. "Dasar anak nakal! Kau senang kalau kakakmu gay?"

"Apa aku salah?" Sehun mengelus kepala sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Mereka tidur satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur, kan? Kau tidak tau selama ini apa saja yang mereka lakukan disini pada malam hari.."

Pletak! Pletak! Double jitakan untuk Sehun.

"Aigoo, dasar anak mesum! Apa kuliah kedokteran begitu sulit? Apa kau sudah mulai gila?"

"Yak! Kau berani menjitak kepalaku 3x? Memangnya kau siapa? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jadi bodoh? Kau mau mati, hah?" Sehun mencekik leher Suho.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau tidur di kamarmu!" perintah Suho.

"Tidak! Aku ingin tidur dengan Baekhyun!" tolak Sehun.

"Lepaskan, hun!" rengek Baekhyun. Sehun duduk di kepala ranjang dengan Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Tangannya sibuk melakukan sesuatu pada rambut Baekhyun. Sementara kakinya ia lingkarkan di perut Baekhyun yang tengah meronta-ronta. Terhitung sejak Sehun menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, Baekhyun sangat menderita.

"Astaga.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Baekhyun.. Kalian berisik sekali sejak tadi! Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi!" Suho semakin uring-uringan. Di kantor dia harus sibuk mengurusi masalah Chanyeol, dan di rumah dia harus mengurusi si bandel Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Diam sebentar, Baek.." Sehun mengacuhkan omelan Suho.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke flatmu? Apa kau tidak kuliah? Bagaimana dengan nilai-nilaimu nanti?"

"Tidak. Aku bosan di flat sendirian. Tidak ada yang menarik. Kalau disini, aku bisa bemain sepuasnya dengan Baekhyunie. Ya kan, YunYun? Ja.. Selesai! Aa~ kyeopta!" Sehun melihat hasil karyanya. Ternyata sejak tadi Sehun berusaha menguncrit rambut Baekhyun. Sekarang poni Baekhyun terkumpul di atas, seperti air mancur.

"Hwaaaa, hyuuuung!" Baekhyun berlari memeluk Suho. "Baek tidak mau tidur sama Sehun!"

"Iya, iya.. aku juga tidak mau dia tidur denganmu." Nanti kau bisa hamil, tambah Suho dalam hati. Suho menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Ayo! Kau tidur di kamarmu!" perintah Suho pada Sehun.

"Hyuuuung.. biarkan aku tidur disini.. ne?" Sehun memasang tampang polos. "Aaaaakk!" Suho menarik telinga Sehun. "Lepaskan, hyung! Aku tidak mau telingaku melebar seperti Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya yang mati. Ia ingin menghubungi Baekhyun. Ia khawatir dengan keadaannya. Pasalnya, Chanyeol pergi tanpa pamit. Baekhyun pasti kebingungan mencarinya.

"Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja.." doa Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Chanyeol? Kita turun disini?"

"Ah, iya.. Maaf aku melamun.."

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. Ia bergegas ke sisi mobil lainnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi seseorang. Maka seorang wanita dengan kaki jenjang dan tubuh tinggi semampai turun dari dalam mobil. Rambut coklat panjangnya tergerai indah dengan sedikit ombak di bagian ujungnya. Kulit putih bersihnya bersinar terpapar cahaya matahari. Sunglass hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya, menyisakan dahi indah, rahang tegas dan bibir tipis yang tersenyum berterimakasih atas perlakuan Chanyeol. Mereka memakai pakaian casual dengan warna senada, biru tua.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan wanita itu, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam restoran. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja dekat jendela. Keduanya melihat pemandangan langit biru cerah yang membentang luas di hadapan mereka. Angin segar sesekali meniup wajah mereka. Membuat rambut sang wanita berkibar lembut.

"Cuaca di negara tropis memang beda ya.. disini cerah sekali" ucap sang wanita.

"Iya.. makanya aku mengajakmu kemari" balas Chanyeol.

Meski restoran cukup ramai, tidak ada pengunjung yang mengenali mereka sama sekali. Mereka bisa makan dengan tenang. Tak ada foto dengan penggemar. Tak ada sesi tanda tangan. Tak ada penguntit. Tak ada papparazzi. Yah, meskipun tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang memandang mereka dengan penuh kekaguman. Siapa juga yang tidak tertarik dengan pesona dari wajah wanita paling cantik sejagat raya versi channel youtube TC Candler?

Obrolan santai dan canda tawa ringan pun menghiasi makan siang mereka. Sesekali Chanyeol mengusap pipi sang wanita. Wanita itu pun mengelus lembut lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang makan sambil mengobrol dengan bahasa lokal disekitarnya. Ia jadi teringat obrolannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Chanyeol ingin tinggal di tempat yang jauh bersama Baekhyun. Tempat dimana mereka bisa berkeliaran tanpa dikenali. Seperti saat ini.. seandainya ada Baekhyun disini..

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun? Kau pasti mencemaskannya.." seperti tau isi otak Chanyeol, wanita itu bertanya.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Hei, aku tau kalian sangat dekat.. kalian tidak terpisahkan kan?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku cemas sekali.. tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja selama ada Suho hyung"

"Suho oppa pasti menjaganya dengan baik.."

"Eumm.. tolong jangan salah paham.. aku dan Baekhyun memang dekat. Kami sudah seperti saudara.. tidak seperti yang digosipkan orang-orang.."

"Ah, iya.. aku tau, Yeol.. memangnya aku berkata apa? Bagiku tidak masalah. Aku selalu percaya padamu. Aku tau kau orang yang bertanggungjawab dan bisa diandalkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau memang selalu dewasa dan pengertian. Terimakasih, Nana.."

.

.

.

Sehun sedang asik bermain video games di ruang tengah saat Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Baekhyunie?"

"Ngggg..." Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia terbangun gara-gara suara berisik yang dibuat Sehun. Baekhyun penasaran. Kenapa di lantai bawah ada suara tembak-tembakan, orang berteriak-teriak, dan suara gaduh lainnya? Tadinya ia pikir ada perampokan di rumahnya. Namun saat dilihatnya suara itu berasal dari layar TV, Baekhyun jadi semakin penasaran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini? Games!" Sehun fokus menatap layar sambil memainkan joysticknya. "Kau tidak pernah main?"

"Tidak.."

"Serius kau tidak pernah—YEAAAHH! Wohooo aku menang!" Sehun meninju udara. "Kau tidak pernah main video games?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dia kembali menatap Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun berasal dari planet lain.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baiklah sini aku ajari. Ini asik sekali! Kau pasti ketagihan!" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun memegang joystick, dan Sehun melewatkan lengan kanannya ke pinggang Baekhyun untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun. Senyum smirk tersungging di bibir Sehun.

"Jadi.. kalau begini kau harus pencet yang ini.." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Saat mengangguk, rambut Baekhyun menyentuh dagu Sehun. Wangi strawberry. Membuat Sehun ingin menghirupnya..

.

"Sial!" Sehun mengerang. Baru 15 menit ia mengajari Baekhyun, Sehun harus kalah telak di depan muridnya. Baekhyun tertawa senang bisa mengalahkan Sehun.

"Sehun.. tidak apa-apa?" raut wajah Baekhyun berubah khawatir saat Sehun bergulung-gulung di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?" Sehun tidak terima. Ia bangkit dari lantai sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku apa-apa! Bagaimana kau bisa sehebat ini?"

"M-maafkan Baek.." Baekhyun merasa sedih dimarahi.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan wajah memelas itu... Hentikan!"

"Sehun?" Baekhyun semakin heran melihat Sehun menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangan. Apa Sehun kelilipan?

Dan ponsel Sehun berdering.

Sebuah nama muncul di layar. Wajah Sehun menjadi lempeng seketika. Ia menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Hallo."

"..."

"Tidak mau. Aku sibuk."

"..."

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggangguku? Carilah kegiatan lain! Ku tutup!"

"..."

"Aku bilang tidak—" tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otak jeniusnya. "Baiklah, aku mau. 30 menit, ah tidak, 2 jam lagi kita bertemu. Akan ku kirim alamat cafe-nya"

Pip. Sehun memutus sambungan telepon. Senyum usil menghiasi wajah datarnya.

"Baekhyunie~" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih asik main video game. "Ayo ikut aku.."

"Hah? Kenapa? Baek masih mau main!" protes Baekhyun. Ia tidak rela melepaskan mainan barunya.

"Nanti aku belikan es krim strawberry.."

Baekhyun meninggalkan joysticknya.

.

.

.

Hanya ada segelintir reporter di luar rumah Chanyeol saat Sehun keluar dari garasi. Ia mengendarai mobil miliknya dengan Baekhyun di kursi depan, dan tak ada yang mengenali mereka. Wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri. Akhirnya, setelah terpenjara sekian lama Baekhyun bisa keluar menghirup udara segar juga.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita makan-makan tentu saja!" jawab Sehun.

"Asiiiikk!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan. "Tapi.. kenapa Baek harus pakai ini? Kan dingin, Hun.." Baekhyun menarik-narik rok mininya yang berwarna pink. Ia merasa aneh saat hembusan AC membelai kulit pahanya yang polos. Belum lagi bra sempit di balik atasan putih ketat yang kawaii.. Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Kau belum pernah memakainya? Itu fashion terbaru, Baek!"

"Tapi ini kan baju perempuan, Hun?" Baekhyun tidak bodoh, ia tau bahwa rok adalah pakaian perempuan. Tapi Sehun memaksanya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal. Iya, gatal. Bukan karena ketombe ataupun penyakit kulit. Itu karena wig hitam panjang yang terpasang disana. Baekhyun tidak suka kostumnya, tapi ia suka dengan rambut palsu itu. Terasa lembut dan hangat, meskipun agak gatal.

"Tapi kau cocok sekali memakainya! Terlihat sexy dan innocent. Type ideal-ku.. yah, meskipun aku lebih suka yang berisi sih.." Sehun manggut-manggut. "Apa aku terdengar mesum? Aih, tidak tidak. Aku kan tidak mesum.." Sehun berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi, Hun.. Baek kan laki-laki!"

"Kau mau ku belikan es krim atau tidak?"

"Mau!"

"Ya sudah, jangan protes.. lagipula, Chanyeol pasti suka melihatmu memakainya.."

"Benarkah? Chan suka rok mini?" mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar. Apapun yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti tertarik. "Kalau begitu, apa Baek boleh pakai rok setiap hari, Hun?"

"Sangat boleh!" Sehun mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Wajahnya memerah. Sial, sepertinya aku mimisan, batin Sehun.

Sehun berhasil menemukan baju milik mantannya yang tertingal di rumah Chanyeol (Jangan tanya kenapa baju-baju itu bisa tertinggal disana..) Sedangkan wig itu.. Well, pernah ada suatu masa dalam hidup Chanyeol saat ia menjadi model crossdressing. XD

"Kita sampai!" Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan langsung terhuyung ke pelukan Sehun. Sulit sekali menjaga keseimbangan badan dengan sepatu higheels setinggi 7 cm.

"Hun.. Baek mau ganti sepatu yang biasa saja.. kaki Baek sakit," melas Baekhyun. Ia harus memeluk lengan Sehun erat-erat agar tidak terjatuh. Betisnya terasa kram.

"Jangan, Baek! Nanti tidak cocok dengan bajumu. Kau terlihat keren pakai itu, sungguh!" Sehun meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Ayo masuk! Nanti aku belikan semua yang kau mau.."

"Jinja?" mata Baekhyun yang terhias eyeliner itu membulat. Senyum pun merekah di bibir pink-nya yang mengkilat terkena lipgloss. Belum lagi pipinya yang merona dengan blush on berwarna peach. Siapapun tidak akan tau kalau Baekhyun laki-laki..

Dan Sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia membelikan apa saja yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Sampai-sampai tidak ada ruang kosong yang tersisa di meja mereka.

Sejak memasuki cafe, banyak mata memperhatikan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan senyuman maut dan tatapan mengundang dari wanita. Dia bisa mengacuhkannya. Tapi tatapan lapar dan seringaian dari pria-pria mesum terhadap Baekhyun? Sehun sangat membencinya. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun-nya ditelanjangi dalam pikiran pria-pria itu. Maka setiap Sehun memergoki seorang pria menatap Baekhyun, Sehun akan memasang tampang seseram mungkin. Mengirim sinyal-sinyal pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan aura gelap yang membuat pria tersebut bergidik dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa aku mendandaninya terlalu seksi? Huuffh.. " lagi-lagi Sehun berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Khenapfha, Hun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh.

"Hei hei.. pelan-pelan saja kalau makan! Kau merusak make-up mu, Baekhyunie.."

"Eoh?" Baekhyun mendongak. Ada sisa saus menempel di sudut bibirnya. Sehun pun mengambil tissu dan membersihkan bekas saus di sudut bibir Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda. Hell.. butuh waktu 1,5 jam bagi Sehun untuk mendandani Baekhyun secantik ini. Dan Sehun hampir saja kelepasan mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun saat mengoleskan lipstik disana.

"Jangan menghancurkan karyaku.." ucap Sehun. 5 tahun hidup bersama Chanyeol yang seorang selebriti membuat Sehun tau cara memakai make up.

"Oppa!?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil muncul di hadapan mereka. Sehun menghentikan adegan mengelap-saus-di-bibir-Baekhyun-nya.

"Hai, Irene. Silahkan duduk" Sehun memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa dia? Oppa tidak bilang akan mengajak orang lain!" wajah Irene tampak tidak senang. Ia menatap Baekhyun berang. Tangannya terkepal ingin segera menjambak rambut hitam tebal nan indah itu. Belum lagi tubuh ramping, kulit putih, dan wajah imut dengan kecantikan natural yang membuat iri itu.. Irene ingin mencabik-cabik semuanya.

"Perkenalkan, dia B—Yuni. Park Yuni." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sehun, tidak mengerti. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes ketika Sehun menjejalkan sepotong ayam disana. "Dia pacarku.."

"Mwo?" Irene menggenggam tali tasnya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tadi Sehun mengelap bibir wanita itu, sekarang dia menyuapinya?! Irene cemburu setengah mati!

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah punya kekasih. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

Splash!

Irene mengguyur wajah tampan Sehun dengan segelas air dingin.

"Kau jahat, Park Sehun! Aku tau aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia.." Irene menunjuk Baekhyun, ehm, Yuni. "Tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan, kau tau!" ia menghambur pergi dengan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Game over. The End." gumam Sehun. Ia menatap punggung Irene yang menjauh.

"Hunnie basah.." Baekhyun mengambil tissu dan mengelap wajah Sehun.

"Ah iya.. sayang sekali.. padahal kita belum sempat mengambil selca ya Baek.."

"Selca? Daripada itu, cepat ganti baju.. nanti Hunnie sakit.."

"Baekie perhatian sekali.. tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma basah sedikit.."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mengangguk, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun suka bersama Sehun. Selain fakta bahwa Sehun adalah adik Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu terhibur saat ada Sehun. Baekhyun bisa sedikit melupakan Chanyeol. Saat ada Sehun, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Yah, meskipun Baekhyun lebih sering menjadi menjadi obyek penyiksaan Sehun, sih..

"Hun?"

"Hm?" Sehun melanjutkan santap siangnya.

"Tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh.. Irene? Adik tingkatku di kampus.."

"Kenapa dia menangis? Apa dia menyukaimu?"

"Dia pengganggu,"

"Hunnie tidak boleh begitu.. Kenapa Hunnie berbohong?"

"Soal apa?"

"Nama Baek bukan Yuni. Dan Baek bukan pacar Hunnie.."

"Apa? Jadi kita tidak pacaran? Berarti.. disini aku yang salah paham tentang hubungan kita? Selama ini kau hanya menganggapku teman? Padahal perasaanku tulus terhadapmu.." Sehun bersikap dramatis.

"Hunnie..." Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Sehun yang suka main-main.

"Eoh!? Beraninya kau menjitak kepalaku yang berharga?! Kau ikut-ikutan Suho ya? Begitu.. Tunggu pembalasanku!"

.

.

.

"Nana, kenapa kau pakai baju tipis begini? Seharusnya kau pakai baju yang lebih panjang. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" Chanyeol menutupi kaki panjang Nana dengan jaketnya.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol.." Nana menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih.. Kau tidak boleh sakit. Apalagi jadwalmu juga padat. Kau harus jaga kesehatan!"

"Ne, Yeol.. ku dengar disini cuacanya panas. Jadi aku cuma membawa baju-baju pendek.."

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan. Lihat saja awan gelap disana.. apa kita kembali ke hotel sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi ya, Yeol.. aku ingin menikmati liburan kita sedikit lagi.."

Chanyeol dan Nana duduk di atas pasir pantai. Angin sore yang hangat menerpa wajah mereka. Pemandangan matahari terbenam indah tersaji di depan mata. Suara debur ombak yang berirama terdengar sangat menenangkan. Ditemani beberapa minuman dan camilan, senja mereka sungguh sempurna.

"Terimakasih, Nana.."

Nana menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Untuk apa? Kau selalu berterimakasih padaku setiap waktu. Tidak usah dipirkan. Santai saja denganku.."

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih. Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu.." Chanyeol menatap jauh ke dalam air laut yang memantulkan semburat warna oranye.

Nana menggeleng. "Tidak, Yeol.. aku juga sungguh-sungguh tidak apa-apa.."

"Aku janji akan melindungimu.."

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.."

"Aku janji keadaan akan kembali seperti semula. Secepatnya.."

"Jangan berjanji kalau tidak bisa menepati, Yeol. Aku tidak akan menagihnya. Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini cuma masalah kecil.."

"Tidak, Nana. Aku merasa bersalah padamu.."

"Hentikan atau aku akan membencimu!" Nana mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sekarang, apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Nana tertegun sejenak menatap mata Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Nana. Ia menarik kepala Nana agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Yeol.. sepertinya kita harus kembali ke hotel sekarang.."

"Apa? Kau yakin mau melakukannya sekarang? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Nana melongo.

"Yha! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Chanpabo?" Nana menjitak lembut kepala Chanyeol. "Melakukan apa? Hah?"

"Hahaha, aku bercanda, Nana! Maaf, maaf!"

"Lihat, gerimis mulai turun! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti kita kehujanan!"

Baru saja Nana menutup mulutnya, hujan langsung turun dengan deras.

"Woaaa! Kau benar! Ayo, Nana! Cepat ke mobil!"

"Hyaaa! Ku bilang juga apa! Kau sih bercanda terus!"

Chanyeol dan Nana segera bangkit dan berlari. Chanyeol membentangkan jaket di atas kepala untuk memayungi mereka berdua. Nana memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, berlindung di bawah jaket serta lengan kekar Chanyeol. Mereka berlarian di tengah hujan sambil tertawa. Menertawakan sandal mereka yang tertinggal, bedak mereka yang luntur, dan takdir yang terlanjur mereka pilih.

.

.

.

Setelah 1 minggu, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol ingin melihat senyum Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun. Mengelus pipinya yang selembut marshmallow, memeluk tubuh mungilnya, mendengar tawa renyahnya, mencium aroma tubuhnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa menderitanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghilang. Baekhyun pasti sedih dan kehilangan. Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja selama ia tak ada.

"Aku pulang..."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Chanyeol menaruh barang bawaannya di dekat sofa.

Sementara itu, di dapur Sehun sedang membuat sandwich bersama Baekhyun.

"Hentikan, Hun!" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng. Susah payah menampik tangan panjang Sehun yang berusaha mencapai wajahnya yang coreng moreng. Noda saus mengotori wajahnya disana sini. Sehun tertawa senang.

"Yha! Yha! Baekhyunie, ayo cepat dicoba! Bagaimana rasanya?" Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun mencoba sandwichnya duluan.

Baekhyun menggigit sandwich dan mengunyahnya sejenak. "Pedaaaasss!" Baekhyun sampai menangis saking pedasnya. Bibirnya memerah dan keringat langsung membasahi dahinya. Baekhyun mengipasi mulutnya yang ber-huh-hah kepedasan sambil berputar-putar di tempat. Sehun tergelak puas. Ia memang sengaja menambahkan banyak bubuk cabe tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Cepat minum ini, Baek!" Sehun menyodorkan sebotol soda. Lagi-lagi senyum evil terpampang di wajahnya.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyambar botol itu dan meminumnya. "Hiyaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun. Botol itu meledak saat Baekhyun membukanya. Cairan soda membasahi kemeja putihnya.

Bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak mengerjai Baekhyun. Sebelumnya ia memang mengocok-ngocok botol itu agar Baekhyun kaget saat membukanya. Sehun tertawa. Menurutnya, ekspresi kaget Baekhyun itu sangat lucu. "Maaf ya, bajumu jadi basah. Sini aku bantu!"

.

Bukannya Baekhyun yang berlari ke pelukannya seperti yang Chanyeol harapkan. Kali ini Chanyeol harus melihat Baekhyun sedang dibuka kemejanya dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Dan orang mesum itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

"Sehun?!" Chanyeol terperanjat. Melihat posisi mereka, entah kenapa badannya jadi terasa adem panas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Chan?" Bibir tipis Baekhyun membulat kemudian senyumnya merekah. Masih dengan tangan Sehun yang berusaha melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Baek," ekspresi Chanyeol berubah seketika saat menatap Baekhyun. Lebih lembut. "Aku pulang.."

"Chan..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Senang, kaget, sedih, rindu, semua bercampur jadi satu. Baekhyun mendorong Sehun dan menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menubruk Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol sedikit terjajar ke belakang. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan menangis dengan sangat keras disana. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya yang tertahan selama seminggu ini.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun menangis sepuasnya. Baekhyun pasti sangat menderita hidup tanpanya. Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan?

"Baek.. hiks, rindu Chan.. hiks! Chan.. jangan pergi lagi.. hiks hiks!" tangis Baekhyun meledak.

"Maaf Baek.. Maaf.. aku tidak akan pergi lagi.. aku janji.. cupcup.."

"Channie.. hiks.."

Mereka berpelukan lama. Cukup untuk Sehun menghabiskan seluruh sandwichnya.

"Baek, kau ganti baju dulu sana.. pasti rasanya tidak nyaman"

"Ne, Chan.." Baekhyun berjalan menuju tangga. Baru 2 anak tangga ia naiki, Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari untuk memeluk Chanyeol lagi. "Chan jangan pergi lagi!"

"Iya, Baek.. aku tidak akan pergi.."

"Janji?"

"Iya, aku janji..."

Baekhyun mendongak. Wajahnya sembab dan hidungnya merah. Ia mundur selangkah untuk mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Chanyeol menyambut kelingking Baekhyun. Pinkie promise.

"Nah, sudah. Aku sudah berjanji. Cepat ganti bajumu, Baek!"

"Siap, Chan!" Baekhyun berlari riang menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol ganti menatap Sehun.

"Kau seperti melihat setan saja, Yeol!" Sehun menyilangkan tangannya santai di dada.

"Kenapa kau di rumahku?"

"Aku kan adikmu.. apa aku tidak boleh kemari? Sebenci itukah kau padaku?" Sehun menutup mulutnya, pura-pura terkejut. "Ah.. sedih sekali.."

"Berhenti main-main! Apa kau dikeluarkan dari kampus?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau berkelahi dengan kakak tingkatmu?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau menghamili seorang gadis?"

"Tidak.."

"Kalau begitu.. kau menghamili janda?"

"Tidak.. tidak! Astaga Chanyeol bisakah kau hentikan pertanyaan konyolmu?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku bertanya karena kau juga selalu berbuat konyol!" Chanyeol duduk di sofa. "Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu.." Sehun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Sehun.. aku serius akan membunuhmu," Chanyeol mendorong Sehun.

"Baiklah.." Sehun menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. "Aku disini karena.. karena aku mencintaimu,"

"Ku bunuh kau sekarang,"

"Bunuh saja aku, dengan cintamu.."

Chanyeol melepas sandalnya, siap untuk menambal mulut Sehun yang menyebalkan.

"Aku disuruh ayah dan ibu kemari," aku Sehun akhirnya. "Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, kau tahu. Ibu sampai tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkanmu.."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol merosot. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka skandalnya bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan kedua orangtuanya. "Bagaimana kondisi ibu sekarang?"

"Baik. Aku bilang pada mereka bahwa gosip itu bohong. Kau cuma ingin membantu temanmu yang sedang kesulitan dengan menampungnya sementara di rumahmu. Dan benar saja, ibu langsung bisa tidur pulas.."

"Terimakasih, Sehun. Aku menyesal tidak bisa menjenguk mereka saat ini.."

"No problem.."

"Jadi, tugasmu sudah selesai.. dan seharusnya kau sudah kembali ke flatmu, dan kuliah seperti biasa kan!? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Jadi, Baekhyun itu siapa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang telah mengganggunya sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

Hening lama.

"Nanti.." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya lelah. " Nanti aku akan mengatakannya padamu.."

"Kenapa? Sekarang saja! Apa sulitnya mengatakan asal usul Baekhyun?"

"Sulit sekali. Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang percaya. Aku sendiri terkadang masih merasa ini semua tidak nyata.. katakan Sehun, apa aku bermimpi?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Jangan bilang Baekhyun adalah bidadari yang jatuh dari kahyangan? Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa sekarang juga!"

Pletak!

"Aigoo, anak gila.." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Yha!" Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang panas akibat dijitak Chanyeol. "Kenapa semua orang hobi menjitak kepalaku? Apa kalian mendapat semacam poin bila melakukannya?"

"Kapan kau akan waras? Sadarlah Park Sehun.."

"Kau yang tidak waras! Kau kemana saja? Tega sekali meninggalkan pacarmu tanpa memberi kabar.."

"Apa?" wajah Chanyeol merona, "Aku dan Baekhyun tidak pacaran!"

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang pacarmu Baekhyun? -_-"

"Nggg.." Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah. Salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah. Kalau Baekhyun bukan pacarmu, Baekhyun untukku saja ya?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Apa?!"

"Aku akan kembali kuliah kalau Baekhyun tinggal denganku di flat"

"Tidak mau!"

Kakak beradik rupawan itu sama-sama menoleh ke kanan. Yang barusan menjawab itu Baekhyun.

"Baek tidak mau tinggal sama Sehun!" rengek Baekhyun. Ia baru saja menuruni anak tangga dan berdiri dihadapan Park brother.

"Baekhyun, kau... ke-kenapa... a-apa yang..." Chanyeol tergagap sembari menunjuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. "Darimana kau..."

"Rok ini bagus kan, Chan?!"

Dan Sehun tak bisa menahan ledakan tawanya saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Dia memakai Tshirt dan rok mini. Baekhyun benar-benar mengikuti nasehatnya! Saat Baekhyun memutar badan untuk memamerkan penampilan barunya, Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak pakai wig. Kalau iya, mungkin rahang Sehun tidak akan kembali ke tempat semula saking lamanya dia tertawa. Lol.

"PARK SEHUN! INI PASTI ULAHMU KAN!" Chanyeol mengamuk dan mencekik Sehun.

.

.

.

 **~TBC**

 **A/n:**

Maaf ya aku menelantarkan ff ini :((( lagi miskin ide nih.. kasih ide dooong :3

Nih aku bikin rada panjang sbg permintaan maap ya.. 4k+ loh

Baek! Kamu berpaling dari Chan? Huhuhu tidaaakkk :((((

Jadi, judulnya kan Puppy Love. Itu kayak cinta monyet, cinta yang gampang berpindah-pindah. Misalnya kalian ikut ekskul basket, bakal suka sama senpai basket. Ikut OSIS suka senpai OSIS. Gitu..

Oya minta tolong fav & review di sini yah s/11719567/1/

Ini FF abal2 yg dibuat keburu-buru karena cuma dibuat dalam seminggu. Mending gausah dibaca deh.. hahaha.. ya tapi kalo lagi luang ya dibaca gpp sih. Endingnya aneh. Sedikit curhat. Aslinya, endingnya gak begitu. Tapi karena aku pengennya gitu, jadi aku paksain begitu. Ribet ah. Ya pokoknya bantuin, yg review disitu kudu login dulu yaa.

Oke, reviewnya ditunggu bangettt yah.. btw sejak apdet chap 3 sampe mau apdet chap 4 kok rev nya 69 trus gak nambah2 yak? Angka keramat bgt :v

Bakal apdet kalo reviewnya udah 100+ heheh~


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Sorry, Puppy

" **Puppy and I"**

 **Author:** ichativa

 **Maincast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Shou-Ai

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Story belong to me! Cast belong to God. Just for entertaint. Please don't ever copy my hardwork!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

"Uugghh.. Chan.. Hun.. Sempiiiitt..." erang Baekhyun tertahan. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman di tengah tempat tidur. Terjepit diantara dua raksasa. Tangan mereka memeluk tubuhnya, membuat ia sulit bernapas. Kaki mereka memeluk kakinya, membuat ia sulit bergerak. Baekhyun merasa sesak.

"Sehun-ah! Pergi ke kamarmu sana!" perintah Chanyeol. Ia mendorong-dorong badan Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku ingin tidur dengan Baekhyunie!" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ugh.. panassss," peluh membasahi dahi Baekhyun.

"Lihat, Baekhyun-ku kepanasan! Enyah kau dari sini!" usir Chanyeol lagi.

"Baekhyun-mu? Sejak kapan dia milikmu?"

"Sejak awal!"

"Itu kan anggapanmu!"

"Pergi! Kalau tidak, akan ku telepon Luhan!"

"Apa? Luhan?" Sehun tampak menegang. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali santai. "Huh, telepon saja kalau berani!"

"Baik! Akan ku telepon dia! Akan ku katakan bahwa kau bolos kuliah! Biar tau rasa kau," Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya di meja, masih dengan posisi tidur memeluk Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar akan meneleponnya, eoh! Ku beri kau satu kesempatan lagi. Pergi tidak?"

"Tidak akan!" meski tampak yakin, dalam hati Sehun juga sedikit was was.

"Halo, Luhan?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol horor. Jantungnya langsung mencelos. Dia tak mengira Luhan akan mengangkatnya. Luhan adalah orang terakhir di bumi ini yang boleh tau bahwa Sehun membolos. Dengan jurus ninja, Sehun merebut ponsel yang menempel di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau.. tidak meneleponnya?" Sehun tercengang saat ponsel Chanyeol ternyata tidak melakukan panggilan pada siapa pun.

Chanyeol menggedikan bahu. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibirnya.

"Baiklah malam ini aku akan tidur sendiri," Sehun bangkit dari kasur. Ia melempar ponsel Chanyeol sekenanya. "Tapi besok, giliranku tidur dengan Baekhyun."

"Dalam mimpimu!" Chanyeol melempar bantal ke bokong Sehun. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Ia pun keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Huufff.." Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Jangan bergerak, Baek.. Aku sudah lama tidak memelukmu seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak merindukanku, hm?"

"Ngg.. Baek rindu Chanie.." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, menggenggam erat kaos di bagian punggungnya. "Rindu sekali..." dan membenamkan wajah di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ingin tau aku kemana saja selama seminggu ini?" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa.. Yang penting sekarang Chan sudah pulang.. Chan sudah ada disini.. bersama Baek. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.."

"Baekhyun..."

"Ne, Chan?"

"Soal Sehun.. aku ingin agar kau lebih berhati-hati padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhmu memakai rok dan berdandan seperti wanita? Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Habisnya Sehun bilang Chanie suka.."

"Iya kalau itu wanita. Tapi kau bukan. Dan kau tidak perlu. Pakai kaos dan celana seperti biasa saja kau sudah menarik kok!"

"Maaf ya, Chan.."

"Bukan kau yang harus minta maaf, tapi Sehun! Anak itu.. hhh.. jangan dekat-dekat dia ya!"

"Tak apa, Chan.. Baek baik-baik saja bersama Sehun.."

"Tapi dia tidak menyusahkanmu kan?"

"Tidak.. Kami berteman baik. Sehun orang yang menyenangkan, kok. Sehun dan Chan memang mirip sekali."

"Apanya?" baru sekali ini dalam hidupnya, ada orang yang bilang bahwa ia dan Sehun mirip. "Tidak mirip sama sekali!"

"Mirip kok! Chan jangan jahat-jahat dengan Sehun.."

"Kenapa kau jadi membelanya? Sekali lagi kukatakan jangan mempercayai anak itu, Baek! Dia itu sedikit gila.. mungkin efek samping dari LDR dengan pacarnya,"

"Apa? Jadi.. Sehun sudah punya pacar?!"

"Iya. Luhan. Yang tadi aku sebutkan. Kakak tingkatnya di universitas yang sekarang bekerja di RS di China. Tunggu, kenapa kau tampak kecewa? Kau tidak... jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Jatuh cinta?" Baekhyun mengernyit. "Memangnya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa, Chan?"

"I-itu.. seperti... emm apa ya? Sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Apa sih, Chan?" Baekhyun memaksa.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

"Seperti.. Seperti saat kau melihat es krim strawberry. Hatimu merasa senang saat bisa memakannya, dan terus ingin memakannya lagi dan lagi.. bila tidak ada es krim strawberry kau akan terus memikirkannya. Kau rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya."

"Emmm, tapi Sehun kan bukan es krim, tidak bisa dimakan.."

"Ah sudahlah.. kita tidur saja Baek.." (-_-)

"Baek tidak mengerti. Tapi kalau Sehun es krim strawberry, Chan itu susu coklat.."

"Ha? Kenapa aku susu coklat? Apa karena kulitku lebih gelap dari Sehun?"

"Mm-hm" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Es krim itu dingin.. Kalau susu coklat itu hangat dan juga manis.. seperti Chanie. Baek jutaan kali lebih menyukai Chan daripada Sehun.."

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Wajahnya merona. Dadanya terasa hangat mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun imut sekali? Pikir Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Hm?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Cup. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakkan bola matanya terkejut.

"Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku.. Jangan membenciku ya, Baek?"

"Hah? Apa?" Baekhyun mulai tidak fokus. "Tadi Chan bilang apa?"

"Jangan pernah membenciku.."

"Tidak akan.. kenapa Chan bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku takut kau membenciku dan meninggalkanku.."

"Jangan takut, Chan.. Baek selalu ingin Chan bahagia. Baek tidak akan pernah membenci Chan.."

"Janji?"

"Ng! Janji!"

Baekhyun mencengir menunjukkan gigi geliginya yang putih. Mata Baekhyun melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Senyum favorit Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sudah pulang, Chanie.."

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie~ ayo ikut aku!" Sehun merangkul bahu Baekhyun, mengajaknya masuk ke kamar.

"Mau apa, Hun?"

"Sudah ikut saja.." Sehun mendudukkan Baekhyun di lantai. Setelah menyalakan DVD, Sehun duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kita mau nonton film ya, Hun?"

"Betul sekali!" Sehun menjelaskan sebelum film dimulai. "Filmnya sangat seru. Jadi, ada mahasiswa bernama Anastasia. Dia harus mewawancarai seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Christian. Beberapa hari kemudian mereka kembali bertemu di toko bangunan tempat gadis itu bekerja, dan mereka jatuh cinta dan... kau lihat saja nanti. Jalan ceritanya penuh intrik dan gejolak. Banyak adegan berbahaya yang bisa kita pelajari disini. "

"Wah, Baek jadi penasaran.."

"Nanti kita praktekkan salah satunya ya, Baek!?"

BUAGH!

"Apa yang mau kau praktekkan, eoh!?" Chanyeol muncul entah dari mana dan menendang punggung Sehun sampai terjungkal.

"YHA!" Sehun berdiri dan mengangkat kaki kanannya hendak balas menendang Chanyeol. Tapi ia urung mengeksekusi niat tersebut ketika bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan puppy eyes Baekhyun yang menatapnya lekat seolah berkata 'Jangan sakiti Chanyeol-ku, ku mohon..'

"Ayo pergi, Baek.." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri. "Sudah ku bilang jangan ikuti Sehun. Hampir saja anak itu menodai kepolosanmu.."

"Dan kau.." Chanyeol menghadap Sehun. "Kalau berani mengajarkan hal-hal aneh pada Baekhyun, mati kau. Praktekkan sendiri sana!"

Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun keluar kamar. Baekhyun dengan wajah clueless menuruti ajakan Chanyeol tanpa banyak tanya. Sementara Sehun di belakang sedang meringis sambil mengelus punggungnya yang pasti ada cap bekas kaki disana. Meski begitu, Sehun terkikik. Masih ada belasan stok rencana untuk merebut perhatian Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie~~" Sehun kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah sendirian. "Ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana lagi, Hun?" Baekhyun pasrah saja ditarik Sehun ke ruang baca.

"Aku punya buku bagus loh.." Sehun menunjukkan sebuah komik. "Ini tidak kalah seru dengan film yang tadi kok!"

"Wah iya, Hun..." Baekhyun mulai membolak-balik buku komik. "Gambarnya bagus ya, Hun.. eh tapi.. ini apa? Kenapa mereka tidak pakai celana?"

"PARK SEHUN!" lagi-lagi Chanyeol muncul dan menutup mata Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang lebar. Sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengambil komik hentai dari tangan Baekhyun dan memukulkannya ke kepala Sehun.

"YHA! Jangan pukul kepalaku!" ngambek Sehun

"Berhenti meracuni Baekhyun dengan gambar erotis semacam itu, Hun! Kau benar-benar tidak takut mati, eoh!?"

"Apa? Apa? Kau berani membunuhku? Ku laporkan pada ibu!"

"Sana laporkan! Dasar anak mama.."

"Kau yang anak mama!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Chan~ Hun~ Jangan bertengkar..."

Dua saudara berwajah bangsat itu pun terdiam. Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari matanya. Ia meremas tangan Chanyeol dalam genggamannya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan puppy eyes-nya lagi.

"Aku benci mata itu.." ucap Sehun sambil membuang muka. Menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baek kembali ke kamar.." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menurut. Chanyeol sekali lagi menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil melemparkan deathglare-nya. "Awas kalau kau mengganggu Baekhyun lagi! Mau ku panggilkan Luhan, eoh?!"

Meski takut dengan ancaman Chanyeol, Sehun tetap tak pernah berhenti mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol sampai darah tinggi dibuatnya. Lengah sedetik saja, Baekhyun sudah hilang diculik. Entah apalagi yang akan Sehun lakukan. Yang jelas, bila tidak segera ditemukan, kepolosan Baekhyun akan ternoda.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bermain ular tangga. Dan sekarang giliran Baekhyun. Tapi sudah lebih dari 5 menit Baekhyun belum juga kembali. Padahal tadi katanya Baekhyun hanya ingin mengambil susu di dapur.

"Aiiish! Sehun pasti bertingkah lagi!" rutuk Chanyeol. Ia segera bangkit menyusul Baekhyun saat firasat buruk itu datang. Dan benar saja. Sehun menyelonjorkan tubuh panjangnya di sofa dengan paha montok Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya.

"Sehun-ah.. Chan sedang menunggu Baek di atas.."

"Biarkan saja.. aku mengantuk, Baek. Diam dulu ya.."

"Tapi, Hun.. Chan—"

"Apa sih 'Chan, Chan' terus? Kalian pacaran ya?"

"T-Tidak kok.."

"Kalau begitu kau jadi pacarku saja!"

"Hah? Tidak mau.."

"Ayolah~ kalau kau jadi pacarku, akan ku berikan service terbaik. Call?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak mau? Aku kan lebih tampan dari Chanyeol!"

"Chan lebih tampan!"

"Aku lebih tinggi.. dan lebih keren dari dia!"

"Tidak! Chan lebih tinggi, lebih keren!"

"Aku lebih putih.."

"Chan lebih seksi!"

"Tapi aku lebih muda!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau muda? Chan lebih dewasa dan baik hati!"

"Kau lebih suka aku atau Chanyeol?"

"Chan!"

Mereka terus berdebat sementara Chanyeol mendengarkan dari balik tembok. Ia berjongkok sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar tamu di lantai satu. Kamar yang selalu tertutup. Tidak ada yang boleh memasukinya selain Chanyeol.

Ia menatap bingkai foto yang menempel di dinding. Foto dirinya bersama seorang pria. Dalam foto, tangan Chanyeol menyampir di bahu pria itu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Pria di samping Chanyeol memakai seragam basket dan tersenyum cerah menggenggam medali emas di lehernya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah di foto itu. Wajah hyung yang sangat ia rindukan. Hyung yang lebih tinggi, lebih dewasa, lebih keren, dan lebih pintar darinya. Hyung yang ia hormati, cintai, dan bangga-banggakan di hadapan semua orang. Hyung yang tidak ada ikatan biologis, namun sangat dekat dengannya melebihi Sehun, adik kandungnya. Hyung yang selalu menjaganya. Hyung yang, sayangnya, sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Itu semua karena Chanyeol. Kesalahannya.

Chanyeol menyimpan semua peninggalan hyung kesayangannya itu di kamar ini. Perlengkapan basketnya mulai dari bola, seragam, dan sepatunya ia rawat dengan baik. Selain basket, hyungnya juga hobi melukis. Lukisannya terpajang memenuhi dinding kamar. Ia menyusun semuanya dengan sangat rapi. Keluarga hyungnya di Kanada tidak ada yang mau menyimpannya. Bagi mereka, itu semua hanya akan mengingatkan pada kenangan yang menyakitkan.

"Kris hyung.. lihat aku. Aku sudah menjadi idol seperti yang kau inginkan.."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat cengeng di depan hyungnya.

"Hyung, kau sehat kan? Apa kau bertemu lawan bermain basket yang hebat disana? Aku yakin kau tetap yang terhebat dimanapun kau berada.."

Chanyeol menghampiri meja di ujung ruangan. Belasan foto terjajar rapi disana. Ia mengambil sebuah foto. Dalam foto itu terdapat 4 anak berseragam SMA tersenyum ceria menatap kamera. Itu adalah Chanyeol, Suho, Kris, dan...

"Maaf aku memanfaatkan Nana, hyung.. aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Bantu aku hyung.. aku harus kuat agar bisa melindungi semuanya. Katakan bahwa yang ku lakukan ini sudah benar, hyung. Aku mohon katakan.. Aku tidak salah kan? Aku butuh dukunganmu. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun.."

Chanyeol memeluk bingkai foto itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki kegiatan. Tentu saja. Sejak skandal gay mencuat, semua jadwalnya terpaksa di cancel. Dia kini ia hanya duduk santai di meja makan. Menyesap kopi hangat sembari membaca situs berita di iPad-nya.

" _ **Chanyeol dan Nana Resmi Berkencan**_ _"_

 _Dua idol populer yang akrab tidak hanya di atas panggung, tapi juga di luar panggung hiburan, Park Chanyeol dan Lee Ji Na (Nana), telah dinyatakan resmi berkencan._

 _Hal ini diketahui setelah foto-foto liburan mereka di Bali tersebar secara luar di SNS. Tampak Chanyeol dan Nana bergandengan dan berpelukan dengan mesra. Chanyeol bahkan mengecup kening Nana. Mereka sangat menikmati waktu santai berdua. Setelah diterpa gosip bahwa Chanyeol pencinta sesama jenis, foto-foto liburannya kali ini berhasil mematahkan semuanya._

 _Kedua agensi pun telah mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut kepada kedua artisnya._

' _Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 4 bulan. Chanyeol adalah junior Nana di SMA. Mereka sama-sama bercita-cita menjadi idol. Namun mereka diterima di perusahaan yang berbeda. Saat itu hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka debut dan promosi secara bersamaan. Mereka sering bertemu dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta lalu memutuskan untuk berkencan. Mohon beri dukungan untuk Chanyeol dan Nana.' Ujar perwakilan dari Chanyeol._

' _Setelah foto-foto itu beredar, kami segera mengkonfirmasinya dengan Nana. Ia mengatakan bahwa benar Chanyeol dan dirinya tengah berkencan. Dan itu sudah berjalan sekitar 4 bulan. Terpisah saat SMA, kini mereka bertemu kembali dalam dunia entertainment. Chanyeol seperti menjadi kekuatan untuk Nana. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Silahkan melihat hubungan mereka dengan jalan positif. Terima kasih.' Kali ini perwakilan dari Nana yang berbicara._

 _Seperti yang telah penggemar ketahui, beberapa waktu lalu Chanyeol menyebutkan bahwa cinta pertamanya adalah seniornya di SMA. Sepertinya cinta pertama itu telah terwujud! Selamat kepada Chanyeol dan Nana!_

 _Simaklah foto-foto liburan romantis Chanyeol dan Nana yang layaknya photoshoot sebuah majalah di bawah ini!"_

.

Chanyeol memandangi iPad-nya dengan tekun. Berbagai media kini tengah heboh membicarakan kabar kencannya dengan Nana. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membaca kolom komentar artikelnya di salah satu situs terkenal. Chanyeol sudah sangat siap menerima jutaan kutukan penuh kebencian.

Diluar dugaan, ternyata banyak netizen yang mendukungnya. Mereka mengucapkan selamat dan mendoakan kebahagiaannya. Meski tak sedikit pula yang menghujatnya. Mengatakan bahwa ini hanya media play, pengalihan isu dari berita bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan gay. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum adalah, para fujoshi yang bersedih mengetahui OTP mereka gagal berlayar. Ternyata ada juga yang tetap setia mendukung Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Astaga, Chanyeol harus menutupi ini dari Baekhyun. Dia tidak boleh mendengar kabar ini. Apalagi membaca artikel, dan melihat foto-foto mesra Chanyeol dengan Nana. Tidak boleh sama sekali!

"Baekhyun-ah~?" Chanyeol pergi ke halaman. Terakhir kali ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menyiram tanaman. Benar saja, Baekhyun ada di halaman. Tapi ia tidak sedang menyiram tanaman. Baekhyun sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun. Mimik muka mereka tampak serius.

"Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tampak sangat terluka. Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Sampai ia melihat Sehun memegang ponsel menampakkan salah satu foto liburannya dengan Nana. Foto Chanyeol mencium kening Nana.

Terlambat.

Baekhyun berlari dan memukuli dada Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol hanya diam mematung menerima pukulan Baekhyun. Tidak sakit sama sekali bila dibandingkan dengan luka yang ia torehkan pada hati Baekhyun.

"Chan jahat! Chan jahat!"

Sialan. Dari semua foto, kenapa harus foto itu? Sialan kau, Park Sehun! Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati.

"Dengar, aku bisa jelaskan, Baek.."

"Chan tidak boleh memeluk wanita lain! Chan tidak boleh mencium wanita lain! Chan jahat! Baek benci Chan! BENCI!"

Deg deg deg

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras. Nyeri seperti diremas. Chanyeol paling tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun menangis. Terlebih lagi mendengar Baekhyun membencinya.

"Hentikan, Baek. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Chanyeol menggenggam dengan erat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun agar berhenti memukulinya. Baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia ingin Baekhyun mendengarkannya

"Ssshhh.. sakit, Chan. Lepaskan.."

"Maaf, Baek.." Chanyeol melonggarkan pegangannya. "Dengar. Kau bilang kau tidak akan membenciku?"

"I-Iya.. Tapi Chan duluan yang jahat! Hiks! Baek benci Chan!"

Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas. Ia berlari menghampiri Sehun sambil terisak. Sehun menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia menawarkan pelukan yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Baekhyun.

"Hiks... Chan jahat, Hun.. Chan jahat! Baek benci Chan! Benci sekali! Chan jahaaaattt huaaaa.." Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya di dada Sehun.

"Ssssttt.. sudah, sudah.. jangan menangis, Baekhyunie.. ada Sehunie disini" Sehun melempar senyum penuh kemenangan pada Chanyeol. 1-1.

.

.

.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia kini sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nana.

"Aku di rumah. Dan aku masih bernafas, tenang saja hahaha.."

"Huufft syukurlah.. jangan keluar rumah dulu sementara ini sampai beritanya mereda. Atau kalau mau keluar, kau harus membawa minimal 2 bodyguard untuk menjagamu. Mengerti?"

"Kau berlebihan, Yeol!"

"Aku serius, noona.. aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun marah padaku.."

"Sudah pasti. Apa kau perlu bantuanku? Aku bisa kesana dan menjelaskan padanya.."

"Tidak usah, aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya. Noona.. kau tidak membuka internet kan?! Pokoknya jangan lihat! Kalau perlu buang saja ponselmu! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu.."

"Enak saja kau menyuruhku membuang ponsel?" Nana terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan lihat. Lagipula aku sudah tau betapa beringasnya fansmu. Pasti kiriman mereka tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kata 'Mati saja kau, jal*ng!' atau 'Pergilah ke neraka' atau 'Dasar wanita tua jelek' atau 'Segera putus dengan oppa-ku' hahaha"

"Noona kau masih bisa tertawa? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.."

"Yah.. awalnya aku juga stress memikirkannya. Tapi aku harus tertawa agar aku bisa hidup. Terlalu banyak hal yang ku khawatirkan akan membuatku cepat tua. Lagipula setahun dari sekarang kita sepakat akan putus, kan. Ahh.. sepertinya kata 'putus' kurang tepat. Kita bahkan tidak pernah 'jadian'.."

Hening.

"Noona.. Maafkan aku,"

"Lagi-lagi kau bilang begitu! Berhenti atau aku akan membeberkan kebohongan kita ke publik sekarang juga!"

"Tapi.. Baiklah, maaf noona"

"Lagi?"

"Maaf.." Chanyeol menyadari dirinya mengucapkan maaf lagi dan tertawa. "Astaga.."

"Sejak dulu kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya.. Ngomong-ngomong, Suho oppa berhasil membungkam Kang So Young ya? Sepertinya dia tidak muncul membuat kericuhan lagi?"

"Ah iya, hyung berhasil membuatnya membayar denda. Komisi Penyiaran juga mencabut ijin siarnya selama 3 bulan.. hyung benar-benar bekerja keras.."

"Daebak! Suho oppa sejak dulu memang selalu bisa diandalkan! Kalau Kris oppa masih ada, dia pasti akan menyeretnya ke penjara. Berani-beraninya dia merusak karir dongsaeng kesayangannya, ya kan?!"

"Ah, iya... Kris hyung pasti begitu.."

"Aaaa.. Aku jadi rindu Kris oppa, Yeol.." suara Nana sedikit bergetar diujung sana. "Oh iya, kau menjaga peninggalannya dengan baik, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Datanglah kemari kapan-kapan.."

"Awas kalau sampai aku menemukan rayap di lukisannya, kubunuh kau!"

"Tidak akan ada.."

"Yeol, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus latihan.."

"Ya, sampai jumpa.. jaga dirimu"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah~" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun tetap berjalan lurus tanpa melirik Chanyeol sedetik pun. Chanyeol tertunduk lesu.

Baekhyun benar-benar mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Sejak melihat foto Chanyeol dengan Nana, Baekhyun belum berbicara dengannya sama sekali. Setiap Chanyeol menghampirinya, Baekhyun melengos. Tiap Chanyeol hendak menggapainya, Baekhyun berbalik. Ia tidak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menjelaskan sama sekali.

"Baek, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Kau masih marah karena aku tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu? Atau kau ingin liburan ke Bali juga? Hm?" tanya Chanyeol nekat.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol malas dan pergi.

Entah kenapa dada Chanyeol seperti teriris belati.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun tidur dengan Sehun. Akhirnya impian Sehun tercapai. Chanyeol yang khawatir kini berdiri di depan kamar Sehun. Ia menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka. Chanyeol siap mendobrak pintu itu kapan saja bila Baekhyun berteriak di tengah malam.

"Sehun-ah, kapan Chan akan menikah?"

"Chanyeol kan sudah menghilang selama seminggu untuk menyiapkan pernikahannya. Jadi kurasa itu tidak lama lagi.. mungkin bulan depan"

"Benarkah? Tapi Chan bilang pada Baek agar tidak mempercayai Sehun begitu saja.."

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak"

"Baiklah, Baek percaya.."

"Jadi, besok kau akan tinggal denganku, kan?"

"Iya. Baek sudah berkemas. Besok siap untuk pergi dari sini. Chan akan baik-baik saja tanpa Baek. Chan sudah tidak membutuhkan Baek lagi. Sepertinya wanita itu akan mengurus Chan dengan baik. Chan pasti lebih bahagia bersama wanita itu.."

"Sudah.. tidak usah menangis. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu, Baek.. aku akan membuatmu tertawa setiap hari!"

Sementara itu di luar Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya.

"Sial. Rupanya yang menyebabkan Baekhyun mendiamkanku itu kau, Sehun! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang aku akan menikah!" Geram Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol segera mengirimkan sebuah foto pada seseorang. Foto Sehun yang tengah tiduran di paha Baekhyun yang ia ambil diam-diam kemarin.

"Mati kau! Baekhyun tidak akan kemana-mana. Dia milikku."

.

Kesokan harinya, Sehun dan Baekhyun sibuk menyiapkan kepindahan Baekhyun. Semua barang sudah siap. Tidak banyak yang dibawa Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah tas berisi beberapa lembar baju. Dan bebek karet. Baekhyun tidak bisa mandi tanpa bebeknya.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung! Aku akan merawat Baekki dengan penuh kasih sayang. See you~" Sehun tersenyum sambil melambai pada Chanyeol. Ia membawa tas Baekhyun. Mereka melangkah dengan tenang menuju pintu. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya.

"Seharusnya dia sudah tiba.." gumam Chanyeol.

Ting tong.

Dan bel pintu pun berbunyi. Tamu yang ditunggu Chanyeol sudah tiba rupanya. Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Baekhyun harus memicingkan mata saat menatap wajah manusia, atau mungkin malaikat, yang kelewat cantik dihadapannya. Setelah matanya berhasil menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Mahluk menawan itu mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Apa mungkin bidadari ini adalah kakak kandung Sehun yang sebenarnya? Meski gurat kelelahan menghiasi wajahnya, kulit putihnya yang mulus tetap tampak bersinar. Baekhyun masih terpesona dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"Lu-Luhan?"

"Akhirnya!" Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengirimkan foto mesra Sehun dengan Baekhyun padanya. Chanyeol juga kaget sendiri saat Luhan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun ke rumahnya.

Luhan menaruh—membanting tasnya ke lantai.

"Jadi kau absen kuliah hanya untuk mengganggu kakakmu?" Luhan mendorong dada Sehun. "Kau sudah menyerah menjadi dokter, eoh?" Luhan semakin maju sementara Sehun semakin terjajar ke belakang. "Jadi kau tidak ingin lulus dan menyusulku ke China? Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir? Kau sudah lelah denganku? Kau bosan denganku? Kau ingin putus denganku? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Katakan, Sehun-ah?"

Luhan berhipotesa dengan kesimpulan akhir yang membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia jatuh berlutut menutupi wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata.

"Lu.. Baby, jangan menangis.." Sehun berjongkok dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dalam pelukannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Luhan akan menyusulnya ke Korea. Pasti Chanyeol yang mengabarinya. Bukannya Sehun tidak suka melihat Luhan. Sehun tau Luhan sangat sibuk. Sebagai dokter muda, jadwal dinas Luhan pasti gila-gilaan. Sehun bahkan jarang menelepon karena takut mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Tapi lihat sekarang, Luhan bahkan kabur dari Rumah Sakit hanya untuk mengomelinya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengorbankan karirnya hanya demi Sehun?

"Sehun-ah.. katakan kau mencintaiku.."

"Iya, baby.. aku mencintaimu. Saaaangat mencintaimu. Sejak dulu, sekarang dan selamanya.." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Ia mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergetar hingga perlahan tangisan Luhan pun mereda. "Maafkan aku, baby. Aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. aku akan kuliah dengan serius."

"Benarkah? Janji?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kedua bola matanya yang sendu.

"Janji. Aku hanya sedang merasa bosan. Kau tau? Kampus tak lagi menyenangkan tanpamu.. aku tidak tau kenapa aku seperti ini.. tapi saat memelukmu begini aku jadi tau, bahwa sebenarnya aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Sekarang setelah melihatmu, aku tiba-tiba jadi semangat kuliah.."

"Sehunaa.." Luhan membenamkan wajah mungilnya di bahu Sehun yang sangat sender-able. "Maaf aku sibuk dan jarang menghubungimu.. maaf.."

"Tak apa, baby. Aku mengerti. Maaf membuatmu cemas. Terimakasih sudah datang. I miss you so much.."

"I miss you too, honey! Sehari berpisah denganmu saja terasa seperti berabad-abad. Apalagi setahun ini.. Rasanya seperti ingin mati saja.."

"Sssssttt, jangan bicara begitu. Kau tidak akan mati sebelum menikah denganku,"

"Apa sekarang kau melamarku?"

"Hahaha kalau iya, apa kau mau?"

"Apa kau gila? Tentu saja aku mau!"

"Saranghae, Luhannie.."

"Nado saranghae, Sehunnie.." Luhan mendongak saat Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah. Ia melihat kilatan dari mata Sehun yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Luhan memejamkan mata saat bibir Sehun melahap bibirnya, melumatnya dengan posesif namun tetap lembut, sarat kerinduan.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan tautan mereka. Bohong kalau Luhan tidak merindukan seorang pencium ulung seperti Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan penuh cinta sebelum kembali mengecup bibirnya sedetik.

"Sehun.. Chanyeol mengirimiku ini" Luhan menunjukkan foto kiriman Chanyeol. "Jelaskan, Hunnie.. Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Aku menyukainya sih, tapi..." Sehun buru-buru menambahkan saat Luhan siap melemparkan tasnya, "Tapi Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Dan hyung-ku yang bodoh itu sangat lamban. Jadi aku membantunya sedikit. Aku kan cuma mencintaimu, baby.. jangan marah ya?" Sehun mencubit gemas pipi lembut Luhan.

"Awas kalau kau selingkuh lagi! Aku akan menikah dengan Xiumin!"

"'Lagi'? Memangnya kapan aku pernah selingkuh?! Dan jangan sebut-sebut nama teman sekelasmu itu. Aku tidak suka."

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak pasangan LDR yang sedang temu kangen ini. Sejak Luhan muncul, Chanyeol telah menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju halaman.

"Baekhyun-ah, dengarkan aku.. Aku.. aku hanya berpura-pura berkencan dengan Nana. Kau mengerti, kan? Foto-foto itu tidak sungguhan. Kami cuma ber-acting. Seperti di drama.."

"Bukankah Chan akan menikah dengan Nana?"

"Itu bohong! Demi Tuhan. Aku sudah bilang kan, jangan percaya Sehun. Dia ingin tinggal denganmu, makanya dia berusaha merebutmu dariku.."

"Jadi.. Chan tidak akan menikah?"

"Tidak dengan Nana.."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi jangan pernah pergi, eoh!?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kau jangan pernah berani meninggalkanku! Bahkan berpikir begitu pun jangan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Kau milikku, tau!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin pipinya yang memerah terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun jadi mendengar debar jantungnya. Ah, Chanyeol tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. "Kau cuma milikku. Bukan milik orang lain. Kau harus tinggal denganku. Jangan ikut orang lain. Apalagi Sehun. Mengerti?"

"Iya, Chan.. Baek mengerti.."

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu tinggal disisiku."

"Baek berjanji.."

"Bagus." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Lalu, untuk apa Chan bersandiwara?"

"Untuk melindungimu dan juga semuanya, Baek. Lebih baik gosip aku berkencan dengan wanita daripada dengan pria. Apalagi kalau pria itu kau. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhmu, Baek.."

"Tapi.. Tapi Baek yang akan melindungi Chan!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tunggu dan lihat saja, Chan. Baek akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat dan membuat Chan bahagia.."

"Aigoo.. Kau ada disisiku saja sudah lebih dari cukup, Baek." Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Sementara itu dua orang yang sudah menuntaskan kegiatan lovey-dovey-nya sedang mengintipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat ya Hunnie, kau mendapatkan calon kakak ipar yang baik dan manis.." ucap Luhan.

"Dia kan calon kakak iparmu juga hehe.."

"Ish.. apa-apaan? Kau membuatku malu!"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Sejak kabar kencannya dengan Nana meluas, tawaran pekerjaan pun kembali datang sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan ada beberapa permintaan untuk menjadi model berpasangan dengan Nana. Chanyeol menerima semuanya. Ia tidak ingin merugikan perusahaan lebih jauh lagi.

Sehun sudah kembali ke flatnya. Ia pun kuliah dengan rajin untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya selama beberapa hari membajak rumah Chanyeol. Luhan pun sudah kembali ke China. Ia harus menerima sangsi dan denda akibat membolos dari jadwalnya. Tapi, meskipun sama-sama sibuk, Sehun dan Luhan tetap menyempatkan diri untuk berkomunikasi. Mereka tidak lagi menahan diri. Saat sedang rindu, lelah, marah atau gembira, mereka akan mengungkapkannya kapan saja. Jarak yang jauh bukanlah masalah. Malah semakin menambah kuat ikatan diantara mereka.

"Tunggu, Chan!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk berangkat syuting pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hari pertama kerja, kau harus pakai ini! Katanya ini bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan!" Baekhyun memasangkan pin daun clover di kerah jas Chanyeol.

"Wah, cantiknya. Kau beli dimana, Baek?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan Sehun.."

"Sehun?" mata Chanyeol memicing. Entah kenapa kalau Baekhyun yang menyebutkan nama adik kandungnya itu, telinga Chanyeol terasa panas.

"Iya.." Baekhyun merapikan pakaian Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Nah, sudah rapi. Selamat bekerja Channie.."

"Iya, Baek. Tunggu aku pulang, ne?"

"Ne, Chan!" Cup. Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Hati-hati dijalan ya.."

Chanyeol tersipu malu. Ia pun balas mencium pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap rambutnya. "Aku berangkat.."

.

Chanyeol sedang melakukan syuting untuk suatu acara di sebuah gedung. Ia tengah beristirahat ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang gantinya.

"Masuk!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Channie!"

"Baek?" Chanyeol terkejut. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyambut Baekhyun. Secara otomatis Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Baek kesini mau memberikan ini!" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan. "Jjan~ makan siang untuk Channie~ "

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol membuka kotak bekal itu."Kau membuatkan sandwich sebanyak ini untukku?"

"Iya, Chan! Porsi makanmu kan besar. Jadi Baek sengaja buatkan yang banyaaaak untuk Chanie!"

"Tapi, Baek... ini terlalu banyak~ T.T Ayo kita makan bersama!"

"Ah, tidak. Baek sudah makan. Coba dicicipi, Chan. Enak tidak?"

"Oh, baik. Aku makan ya," Chanyeol mengambil sepotong sandwich. "Hmmm... darimana kau tau aku suka tuna?"

"Dari Sehun. Waktu itu Sehun mengajari Baek cara membuat sandwich.."

Sehun lagi, batin Chanyeol dongkol. Ia jadi teringat adegan Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun di dapur. Aissshh. Tiba-tiba sandwich itu terasa pahit.

"Kenapa, Chan? Tidak enak ya?" Baekhyun menyadari perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak. Enak kok, enak sekali!" Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia segera menyantap sandwich tersebut dengan lahap. "Tapi, Baek... kenapa kau pakai seragam? Apa kau sedang cosplay menjadi siswa SMA?"

"Rahasia. Nanti Chan juga tau kenapa. Sudah ya, Chan.. Baek sedang sibuk" Baekhyun buru-buru pamit.

"Hah? Eoh.. terimakasih Baek!"

"Sama-sama, Chan.." Baekhyun pun menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun kembali sambil berlari-lari kecil untuk mendekap tubuh raksasa Chanyeol. "Semangat kerjanya ya, Chan.." hanya beberapa detik. Tapi sukses membuat wajah keduanya memerah sampai ke telinga. Baekhyun pun lari terbirit-birit keluar ruangan sebelum ada yang melihat.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Pffft.. Sibuk? Sejak kapan? Memangnya dia sibuk apa? Kerjanya kan cuma main-main?" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil melanjutkan makannya. "Aigoo, bagaimana aku menghabiskan semua sandwich ini?"

"Yak! Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak melihat Baekhyun?!" tanya Suho begitu masuk ke ruangan.

"Astaga, hyung.. ketuk pintu dulu kalau masuk!" Chanyeol merem melek sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kaget setengah mati. "Baekhyun sudah pergi... Tunggu. Bagaimana kau tau kalau dia habis dari sini?"

"Baekhyun seharusnya bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan. Tapi dia kabur. Aku yakin dia kesini mencarimu.."

"Ooh.. pemotretan.." kemudian bola mata Chanyeol membulat. "Apa? Tadi hyung bilang apa? Pemotretan? Pemotretan apa?"

"Oops. Ku kira Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya padamu.."

"Katakan apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau tau sendiri dari dia. Jadi.. ngg itu.. Baekhyun jadi model seragam sekolah."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia menjadi model tanpa meminta ijin dariku?"

"Sebenarnya tawaran untuk menjadi model itu sudah ada sejak lama dan Baekhyun terus menolaknya. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba minggu lalu ia memintaku untuk melakukan itu. Mungkin pada akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia pun harus mencari pekerjaan.. mungkin dia tidak ingin terlalu bergantung padamu lagi.."

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Dia bilang dia akan jadi kuat.. dengan menjadi model sepertiku? Pikir Chanyeol.

"Debutnya Baekhyun sebagai model juga sangat menguntungkan perusahaan. Orang jadi menganggap bahwa Baekhyun adalah trainee yang dekat denganmu. Mereka sudah melupakan skandal gay itu. Yah, kecuali segelintir orang yang mempunyai keyakinan kuat tentang kalian, dan tetap mendukung kebersamaan kalian.. Selain itu, rasa penasaran publik terhadap Baekhyun juga menguntungkan kita. Baekhyun benar-benar banjir tawaran modelling. Tapi, yeol?"

"Apa lagi, hyung?"

"Kenapa Baekhyun tidak punya KTP?"

Glek. Chanyeol lupa. Identitas Baekhyun masihlah rahasia.

"Itu...itu.."

"Kru majalah meminta data Baekhyun. Saat aku meminta KTP, dia kebingungan. Jadi aku terpaksa membuatkannya KTP terlebih dahulu. Yeol, jangan bilang kau menyelamatkannya dari pasar gelap? Apa dia korban human traficking?"

"Tidak, hyung! tentu saja tidak.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di jalanan. Salju sedang turun dengan lebat waktu itu, aku takut dia hipotermia. Jadi ku bawa dia ke rumah.."

"Begitu?"

"Iya, hyung.. aku juga sedang berusaha mencari keluarganya. Tapi Baekhyun lupa. Sepertinya dia sedikit amnesia?"

"A-Amnesia?"

"Iya!" Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Toh sekarang Baekhyun sudah terdaftar sebagai adik sepupumu. Ngomong-ngomong, namanya sekarang Park Baekhyun."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merona mendengarnya. Park... Baekhyun?

"Hyung, dimana studio pemotretan Baekhyun?"

"Dia di studio 5. Masih di lantai yang sama dengan kita, kok. Apa kau mau kesana?"

"Iya! Aku ingin sekali melihatnya.."

"Boleh saja. Tapi 15 menit lagi kau harus kembali!"

"Roger!" Chanyeol pun melesat menuju studio 5.

Begitu sampai, Chanyeol disuguhi pemandangan aneh. Baekhyun yang tersenyum kikuk tengah dikerumuni oleh banyak wanita—yang tidak lebih cantik darinya. Mereka mengelilingi Baekhyun sambil mencubiti pipi tembemnya. Jemari Baekhyun yang lentik pun habis dipegang-pegang oleh mereka. Apalagi dengan kostum anak SMA, Baekhyun tampak sangat menggemaskan. Siapapun pasti ingin memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam karung dan membawanya pulang.

Melihat Baekhyun diraba-raba membuat Chanyeol geram. Ia merangsek masuk dan menarik Baekhyun keluar. Melupakan sejenak tata krama. Tentu saja kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan semuanya.

"Baekhyun-ah! kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku mau jadi model hah?" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke koridor yang sepi.

"M-maaf, Chan.." Baekhyun menunduk. Pergelangan tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. "Baek ingin buat kejutan.."

"Kejutan?! Astaga Baek.. sungguh kau tidak perlu begini. Kau tidak perlu bekerja, biar aku saja yang mengurus semuanya! Berkeliaran seperti ini, aku takut kau dalam bahaya.. aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa, Baek.. bagaimana kalau kau ditusuk lagi?"

"Tapi Baek ingin membantu Channie.."

"Aku akan merasa sangat terbantu bila tau kau berada di tempat yang aman. Kalau seperti ini, siapa yang menjagamu? Para wanita itu bahkan dengan seenak jidat memegang-megang tubuhmu. Aku tidak suka!"

"Tapi Chan.. Baek bosan kalau di rumah saja. Lagipula Baek sudah disini, Baek tidak mungkin pulang. Baek harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Nanti semuanya kecewa. Biarkan satu kali ini saja ya, Chan? Baek akan nurut sama Channie.. Baek tidak akan kerja lagi.. Tapi Channie jangan marah-marah lagi, ne?"

"Huffff.." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kesal. Kesal karena Baekhyun mengambil keputusan sendiri, dan kesal karena dia tak bisa benar-benar marah pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Selesai pemotretan langsung pulang ya! Kau tadi kesini dengan siapa?"

"Ada staff yang mengantar-jemput, Chan.."

"Begitu.. telepon aku kalau sudah selesai ya!"

"Baik, Chan.."

.

Malam hari sesudah pemotretan perdana dan terakhir, Baekhyun mengalami panas tinggi.

"Makanya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri seperti ini Baek.." Chanyeol mengelap wajah Baekhyun dengan kompres hangat. Gelas kosong dan bungkus obat tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur mereka. Baekhyun baru saja meminum obatnya. "Nah, tidurlah.. kau harus istirahat. Pasti hari ini sangat melelahkan.."

"Chan.. Baek ingin pipis"

"Hm? Kau bisa bangun? Kalau tidak, biar ku gendong"

"Tidak.. Baek bisa jalan sendiri"

"Kalau begitu biar ku pegangi"

Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun ke kamar mandi. Ia menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu. Kalau dulu, mungkin Chanyeol masih mau menemani Baekhyun sampai ke dalam. Ia bahkan pernah memandikannya. Tapi sekarang tidak bisa. Entah kenapa melihat kancing baju Baekhyun yang terbuka saja sudah membuatnya panas dingin tak karuan. Apalagi kalau melihat... ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Ingat, Baekhyun sedang sakit.

Lima menit sudah berlalu. Bukankah Baekhyun terlalu lama di dalam? Chanyeol jadi sedikit khawatir. Jangan-jangan Baekhyun pingsan?

"CHAN!" Baekhyun berteriak dari kamar mandi.

"Baek? Kau kenapa? Apa kau terluka? Katakan kau baik-baik saja, Baek!" Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. "Baekhyun-ah! Buka pintunya! Kau dengar aku?"

Krieeett.. pintu kamar mandi perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa kau terjatuh di kamar mandi? Katakan, Baek! Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit?"

Perlahan Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Semakin dekat, Chanyeol semakin menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

"B-Baek? Apa itu?" Chanyeol tergagap menunjuk kepala Baekhyun. Ada sepasang telinga anjing tumbuh disana.

"Sepertinya.. waktu Baek tidak banyak lagi.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baek harus kembali.."

"Kembali kemana?"

"Ke tempat Baek seharusnya berada"

.

.

.

 **~TBC**

 **a/n:**

Hai hai.. maaf ya lama apdet.. masih ada yg nunggu lanjutannya gak yah? '-'

Chapter ini sinetron banget duh.. gakunaa.. mana panjang lagi.. pasti pegel ye bacanya haha

Bagi yg sudah berharap, maapin yak ni ff gak jadi ff hunbaek hahah.. hunhannya kissing ommaya~ (/,\\)

Eh yang mau nonton luxion, plis bawain ane air sucinya Sehun yah.. siapa tau bisa buat melancarkan jodoh :v kitati aku ga dpt ijin ortu hueee T_T Yg senasib coba angkat lightsabernya! Moga taun depan kita bisa nonton bareng ya! Amin.. Ayo doa bareng2 ^^

Ok. No more bacot.

Review yang banyak yah yorobeun~ minta semangatnya biar bisa cepet apdet.. aku pengennya chapter depan udah end. Tapi penyelesaian konfliknya rada ribet.. bantu semangatin dong hiks. Jangan siderin aku yah gaes.. :'(((( gomawo.. thalangee~ :* #najis #sokimut


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye, Puppy

" **Puppy and I"**

 **Author:** ichativa

 **Maincast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Shou-Ai

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Story belong to me! Cast belong to God. Just for entertaint. Please don't ever copy my hardwork!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Yeol, kau juga mau ikut audisi?"

"Ne, noona!"

Chanyeol dan Nana sedang minum kopi berdua di cafe favorit mereka, masih dengan seragam sekolah melekat di badan.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau ingin menjadi idol?" tanya Nana lagi sebelum menyeruput cappucino-nya.

"Kalau noona sendiri, kenapa?"

"Isssh kau ini ditanya malah balik bertanya.." Nana mendengus sebal. "Baiklah, aku mengatakan ini hanya kepadamu ya! Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang tau, itu berarti kau biang keroknya!" ancam Nana dengan mata melotot. Alih-alih terlihat seram, Nana malah tampak menggemaskan. Yaah.. orang cantik memang akan selalu tampak cantik tak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa ini? Kenapa noona jadi serius begini?"

"Janji dulu! Jangan katakan pada siapapun, oke?!"

"Hmm, oke.. oke.." Chanyeol menyambut jari kelingking Nana yang terulur dan mengaitkan mereka. "Sekarang apa? Paling paling alasannya karena noona ingin bertemu Rain, kan?"

"Aisssh tentu saja bukan!" namun Nana tersenyum malu kemudian sambil memegangi pipinya. "Tapi kalau bisa bertemu Rain oppa aku juga mau sekali! Tehee~"

"Noona kau sungguh-sungguh... -_- jadi apa alasannya?"

"Itu karena aku... aku..." Nana menggigit bibir sebelum menjawab, "aku menyukai Kris oppa. Aku harus berada satu level dengannya agar pantas bersanding dengannya. Kau tau kan? Dia atlet basket kebanggaan negara kita. Namanya dielu-elukan diseluruh media. Bahkan wajah tampannya sering menghiasi sampul majalah olahraga. Lalu aku yang cuma anak ibuku ini harus bagaimana? Setidaknya pacar seorang atlet harus punya prestasi juga..

"Jelas sekali aku tidak bisa bermain basket. Aku juga tidak ahli dalam olahraga lainnya. Soal pelajaran, mungkin aku tidak bodoh, tapi tidak jenius juga untuk memenangkan olimpiade. Yang tersisa tinggal wajah cantik dan badan ramping seperti model runway ini..

"Jadi, aku akan melatih suara dan tarianku agar bisa menjadi idol nasional dan mengejar Kris oppa! Kalau aku sudah terkenal, aku akan melamarnya dan menikah dengannya! Bagaimana? Rencanaku sempurna kan, Yeol!? Aku pasti bisa! Kau bantu aku latihan ya! Kau mendukungku kan?! Yak, Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Apa kau mendengarkanku? Chanyeol!"

"Ah!" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya, "Iya, noona. Aku mendengarkan.. Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu.." Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan kepahitan yang mungkin muncul dari suaranya.

"Kyaa Chanyeol-ah kau baik sekali~" Nana mengusak rambut Chanyeol. "Lalu kau, kenapa ingin menjadi idol juga?"

"Aku? Aku..." Chanyeol menarik napas sejenak, berpikir. "Aku ingin orang lain mendengarkan laguku.."

"Lagu seperti apa?"

"Tentu saja kejutan. Tidak akan menarik kalau noona tau sekarang.." Chanyeol nyengir, yang dibalas cubitan gemas dari Nana.

"Chanyeol! Nana!" Suho melambaikan tangan menyapa mereka. Nana dan Chanyeol menengok dan balas melambai dengan tak kalah semangat. Suho duduk dan meletakkan dua ransel di kursi sebelahnya. Peluh bercucuran diantara poni yang menutupi dahinya. "Maaf kami terlambat. Kalian sudah lama menunggu?"

"Aniya, oppa! Waktu tak terasa kalau bersama uri maknae.. Ya kan, Yeol?! Nggg, Kris oppa mana?"

"Ah, gadis-gadis dari sekolah sebelah menahannya terlalu lama.. jadi aku tinggal saja. Tenggorokanku sudah kering sekali. Aku seperti berada di gurun sahara. Ngomong-ngomong—"

"Apa?!" Nana mendadak berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "Pasti Jessica lagi! Berani-beraninya dia mengikuti Kris oppa! Lihat saja! Aku akan menggundulinya agar dia menjauhi oppa!" Nana hendak menyusul Kris ketika sebuah lengan kekar mengalung di leher jenjangnya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan tanganmu menggunduli rambut siapapun.." ucap seseorang dengan suara bass yang lembut dan sexy.

"Oppa!?" Nana melepaskan jeratan di lehernya dan berbalik untuk menatap wajah pria jangkung yang sangat ia sukai. "Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka~!" Nana memeluk pinggang Kris.

"Iya.. Oppa tidak akan dekat dengan gadis yang tidak disukai oleh adikku yang manis ini. Tadi itu cuma cewek-cewek yang minta tanda tangan. Bukan Jessica.."

"Benarkah?" Nana melepas pelukannya.

"Iya.." Kris mengusak rambut Nana.

"Ekhm! Sudah bermesraannya?" sindir Suho.

"Apa? Kau mau ku peluk juga? Sini.." Kris memeluk Suho yang ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Ini minumanmu, hyung.." tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dengan menyodorkan 2 americano. Sungguh maknae teladan.

"Woah! Chanyeol, terimakasih!" Kris dan Suho menyeruput minumannya dan berdecak puas.

"Bagaimana ujian hari ini, oppa?" tanya Nana yang langsung duduk disamping Kris.

"Ya.. Lancar, kurasa.." jawab Kris enteng.

"Lancar jidatmu! Otakku saja sampai mengepul rasanya! Kalau aku tidak memberimu contekan, aku yakin kau akan mengumpulkan kertas kosong!"

"Aku kan tidak memintamu, Ho.."

"Tsk! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan atlet nasional memiliki nilai nol di raportnya? Setidaknya belajarlah sedikit, Kris! Kita sudah kelas 3!"

"Arraseo, manura.. kau memang sangat perhatian. Jangan ngambek seperti itu dong.. aku kan jadi ingin menciummu!"

"Yak! Hentikan! Jijik, tau!" Suho mendorong bibir Kris yang sudah menyosor ke arah bibirnya yang berjarak tinggal 5 cm lagi.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Suho kemudian setelah Kris jinak. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Chanyeol. "Kau tidak demam.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung..." Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan Suho.

"Oh ya, Nana, kau bilang akan ikut audisi bulan depan? Bagaimana persiapannya? Kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Kris.

"Entahlah, oppa.. aku masih bingung lagu apa yang cocok dengan suaraku.."

"Apapun lagunya, kau harus menyanyikannya dengan hatimu.."

"Tentu, oppa.. aku akan bernyanyi dengan sepeeeenuh hatiku!" Nana membentuk hati dengan tangannya. "Chanyeol akan membantuku berlatih. Dan dia juga akan ikut audisi loh!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris dan Suho berbarengan.

"Kau tidak bilang sebelumnya?" tanya Suho.

"Eh? Ya.. begitulah, hyung.."

"Aku tau kau berbakat, Yeol! Kau pasti lolos!" ucap Kris. "Kau pandai memainkan berbagai instrumen. Kau juga suka menciptakan lagu. Bahkan sekarang pun aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membeli albummu.."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Hyung kau berlebihan!"

"Jadi, cuma Chanyeol yang akan lolos, dan aku tidak? Jadi, oppa tidak akan membeli albumku dan cuma mau membeli milik Chanyeol?" rajuk Nana.

"Aniya.. oppa akan membeli album kalian berdua!"

"Yak, kalian berdua, berhenti mengganggu Kris. Dewasalah!"

"Apa? Apa? Oppa cemburu kan?" ledek Nana. "Kami tidak menyukaimu seperti kami menyukai Kris oppa. Kau pasti sedih kan?"

"Tidak!" Suho mendengus, "Memangnya aku seputus asa itu? Kalian kira aku siapa?"

"Kau istriku.." jawab Kris ngawur, "Jangan cemburu dengan anak-anak kita, Ho.." canda Kris merujuk Chanyeol dan Nana.

"Memang siapa yang cemburu?!" amuk Suho.

Nana memutar bola matanya. "Kalian lama-lama aku nikahkan loh!"

Perdebatan antara Nana-Suho-Kris terus berlanjut. Sementara Chanyeol yang biasanya ikut meramaikan suasana hanya bisa termangu, sesekali membalas sambil tersenyum tipis.

Bohong..

Chanyeol berbohong.

Dia menjadi idol bukan karena ingin orang lain mendengarkan lagunya.

Tetapi..

Sama seperti Nana, dia juga sedang jatuh cinta. Chanyeol ingin menggapai orang itu. Gadis cantik yang saat ini tengah memandangi pria tampan di sebelahnya. Wajah Chanyeol harus terpampang di cover majalah setidaknya satu kali untuk bisa bersaing dengan pria yang gadis itu sukai.

Chanyeol menahan nyeri di dadanya. Melihat orang yang kau sukai mencintai orang yang juga berharga bagimu, itu sangat sulit. Chanyeol menggenggam sebuah jimat erat-erat. Jimat keberuntungan. Tadinya ia berniat memberikannya untuk Nana. Tapi.. seperti yang kalian ketahui, Chanyeol tidak mungkin lagi memberikannya.

Suho melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Nana. Nana menatap Kris. Dan Kris tertawa. Suho menghembuskan nafas. Ia tau apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

Semoga persahabatan mereka baik-baik saja..

Semoga persahabatan ini berlangsung selamanya..

Semoga tidak ada yang terluka..

Semoga semua orang bahagia..

Semoga.

..

..

..

"Jadi.. kau mau bilang bahwa Baekhyun itu anak anjing?" Suho duduk di sofa dengan wajah pias. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak percaya. Suho beringsut mendekati Baekhyun, tangannya terulur untuk memegang telinga anjing yang tumbuh diantara rambut kelabu Baekhyun dan menarik-nariknya membuat Baekhyun meringis sedikit. "I-ini asli?"

"Ya.. seperti yang barusan aku ceritakan. Baekhyun adalah Bee. Dan Bee adalah Baekhyun," Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya kepada Suho.

"Dia bukan siluman, hybrid, mahluk astral, atau semacamnya kan?"

"Bukan, hyung.. Kami belum tau apa yang menyebabkan dia berubah. Jadi aku akan mencari tau bersamanya. Kami akan ke Busan,"

"Apa? Kenapa harus Busan?" Suho kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Karena Baekhyun berasal dari sana."

"Tapi Busan kan..."

"Tekadku sudah bulat, hyung. Kami akan menginap di villa ku selama... entahlah, sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan, sampai aku menemukan cara untuk mengembalikannya. Aku harus membuat Baekhyun kembali ke wujud manusia apapun yang terjadi!"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Maafkan aku, hyung.. Saat ini Baekhyun lebih penting bagiku. Dia segalanya.. aku.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku.. mencintainya hyung.."

Chanyeol meremas tangan Baekhyun. Ia mengisi sela-sela jemari Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun yang diam sedari tadi akhirnya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia menyembunyikan wajah kecilnya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis, kan? Kita akan mencari jalan keluar bersama. Kau harus kuat.." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Ne, Chan.." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Chanyeol mengecup mata Baekhyun yang masih basah dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa apa kalau niat kalian sudah bulat? Aku cuma bisa berpesan agar hati-hati disana. Kau harus menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak sehat.."

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Terimakasih, hyung. Kami akan siap-siap sekarang."

"Berangkatlah dini hari nanti, saat jalanan sepi. Aku tidak ingin kalian diikuti oleh papparazi. Kau yakin tidak ingin aku temani? Busan kan—"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku punya Baekhyun sekarang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurus pekerjaan disini. Kau harus kembali secepatnya. Dan ku harap kau kembali dengan Baekhyun dalam bentuk manusia."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Doakan kami, hyung."

.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan di Busan. Dan harus mulai darimana untuk mencari cara menghentikan perubahan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia hanya tau mereka harus kesana. Ke tempat semua ini bermula.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kita sudah sampai, Chan?" Baekhyun menggeliat. Ia terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Awalnya Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol mengobrol sambil sesekali bernyanyi. Tapi lama kemalaan ia tertidur. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu berbicara 24 jam non-stop. Mungkin Baekhyun lelah..

"Belum, Baek. Aku hanya sedang berpikir apa kau suka pantai? Mungkin kita bisa mampir dulu.." tanya Chanyeol.

"Woah! Pantai?!" Mata dan bibir Baekhyun membulat lucu. "Baek suka pantai! Ayo turun Chaaan~"

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja ya.." Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan memutar untuk membukakan pintu bagi Baekhyun. "Anginnya sangat kencang disini, kau pakai selimut ya.." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengambil selimut bermotif kotak-kotak dari jok belakang. Ia menyampirkan selimut itu di bahu Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. Mereka berjalan menuju bibir pantai.

Burung camar beterbangan ketika Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya perlahan di atas pasir pantai yang lembut. Begitu pula Chanyeol. Ia membetulkan letak selimut yang membalut Baekhyun, menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Tak lupa ia membenahi beannie hitam di kepala Baekhyun, yang berfungsi untuk menutupi telinga anjingnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah dan rambut mereka.

"Chan.."

"Hm?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Dulu Baek pernah melihat Chan disini.."

"Benarkah? Kapan itu?"

"Entahlah.. waktu itu Baek melihat Chan sedang memberi makan burung camar itu.. Baek ingat Chan pakai jaket abu-abu dan topi hitam. Chan terlihat tampaaan sekali saat itu.."

"Aku kan memang selalu tampan.." gurau Chanyeol. "Hmm.. apa mungkin itu tahun lalu?" Chanyeol masih mengingat-ingat kapan kejadian itu berlangsung saat Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Chanyeol.

"Chan yang baik hati juga memberi makan Baek waktu itu.."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm-mh.." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Woahh.. jadi kau benar-benar berjalan kaki dari Busan ke Seoul ya?"

"Iya.. Baek harus mencari Channie.."

"Mencariku? Kenapa?"

"Emmm.. Chan.." Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, menghirup aroma maskulin dari pria yang lebih tinggi, dan memeluk pinggang sang pria erat-erat.

"Kau kedinginan, Baek?"

"Kalau Baek tidak ada, Chan harus tetap sehat ya? Jangan pernah sakit.. Jangan sedih.. Jangan menangis.. Jangan menyendiri.. Chan harus selalu bahagia.."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Baek? Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Aku akan mencari cara agar kau selalu disisiku."

"Chan tidak boleh memaksakan diri.. Kalau lelah, Chan harus istirahat. Berjanjilah Chan.."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau akan pergi, Baek! Aku tidak suka."

"Chan harus janji dulu.." Baekhyun mulai merengek.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berjanji. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan pergi"

"Tapi, Chan... Baek tetap—HATSYI!" Baekhyun bersin.

"Kurasa sudah cukup, Baek. Ayo kita kembali ke mobil. Disini dingin sekali, nanti kau terserang flu."

"Ne, Chan.." Baekhyun bangkit diiringi Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah, Chanyeol berseru. "Aigoo, Baekkie.."

"Ada apa, Chan?"

Chanyeol berlutut untuk menali sepatu Baekhyun. "Tali sepatumu lepas.. Sebentar ya aku talikan. Lihatlah! Kau ini ceroboh sekali.." Chanyeol terus berbicara sembari menalikan tali sepatu Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau terinjak dan kau jatuh? Kau akan terkena masalah besar kalau aku tidak ada.."

"Chan.."

"Kalau kau jatuh, kau akan sakit.. aku tidak mau kau terluka dan menangis.. paham!? Daritadi mengoceh seperti mau pergi jauh. Memangnya siapa yang bisa membiarkan anak ceroboh seperti ini pergi sendirian?"

Tes. Tes.

"Eh? Kok hujan?" Chanyeol mengelap tetesan air yang jatuh di tangannya. Ia mendongak demi melihat bahwa itu bukanlah air hujan, melainkan air mata Baekhyun.

"B-Baekhyun.. Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol berdiri untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun. "Apa kau sakit? Katakan Baek, bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Baek.. tidak sakit, Chan.."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis, hm?"

"Baek bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Chan.. sangat bersyukur.. hiks hiks.."

"Eeyy.. kukira apa. Baekhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ayo pergi, kau harus segera istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam menatap tangan itu. Tangan besar dan hangat yang selalu terasa pas saat menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Baek? Ayo kita kembali.. hari sudah semakin gelap."

"Tidak bisa, Chan.. Baek harus pergi.."

"Baekhyun!" Ia menatap tajam mata Baekhyun dan mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat. "Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu! Kau tidak akan pergi! Mengerti?! Kita akan selalu bersama! Kumohon, Baek.. Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak mungkin mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol. Hanya air mata yang mampu menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi, Baek.. kumohon.. tetaplah disini.. bersamaku.."

"Chan.." Baekhyun meremas jaket Chanyeol erat. "Maafkan Baek.. Maaf.."

.

.

.

Sampai di villa milik keluarganya, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan Baekhyun di kasur yang empuk. Ia menyelimuti Baekhyun sampai ke leher. Setelah meminum obat, Baekhyun pun tertidur.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap. Seperti bayi yang tak berdosa, wajah Baekhyun terlihat damai. Benarkah Baekhyun harus pergi? Kalau iya, berapa hari lagi kah yang tersisa baginya untuk menatap wajah ini?

Sementara Baekhyun tidur, Chanyeol keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Pengurus villa hanya membersihkan tempat ini. Tidak untuk makanannya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Chanyeol kembali. Ia langsung ke dapur untuk menaruh barang belanjaan ke dalam kulkas dan lanjut memasak. Chanyeol ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat dan lezat untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah satu jam berkutat di dapur, Chanyeol menyiapkan meja makan. Sebelum memanggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencicipi masakannya sekali lagi. "Hm, enak.. Baekhyun pasti suka!"

Chanyeol naik ke lantai dua untuk memanggil Baekhyun. Saat membuka pintu kamar, jantung Chanyeol mencelos. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Tempat tidur itu kosong. Hanya ada selimut dan seprai yang berantakan, tanda bahwa seseorang baru saja tidur disana.

"Baekhyun? Kau dimana?"

Mata Chanyeol menggelap. Dengan nafas memburu dan tubuh gemetaran, Chanyeol mulai mencari Baekhyun. Ia menyingkap bed cover, melihat kolong tempat tidur, mencari di balkon, bahkan di dalam lemari sambil terus menerus meneriakkan nama Baekhyun frustasi.

"Chan?"

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badan begitu mendengar suara merdu itu memanggilnya. Ia berlari dan merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya amat sangat erat sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas.

"Chan... sesakhh.."

Seolah baru tersadar dari mimpi, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. "Oh, maaf Baek.. syukurlah.. kukira.. kukira kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku tidak pergi, Chan. Belum."

Senyum Chanyeol menghilang saat Baekhyun menambahkan kata 'belum'. "Kau darimana tadi?"

"Dari kamar mandi, Chan."

"Apa kau mandi? Kau kan masih demam.."

"Emmm.. itu.." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya memunggungi Chanyeol. Kemudian tampaklah oleh Chanyeol sesuatu di bagian belakang Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang panjang, berbulu tebal, dan berkibas.

"I-Itu.. Apa itu ekor?" wajah Chanyeol memucat.

Baekhyun berbalik lagi dan mengangguk lemah. "Iya, Chan.."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lagi. "Baek, aku tau apa yang harus kita lakukan! Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang ahjumma dan bertanya apa ada tabib atau cenayang di sekitar sini. Dia bilang ada. Cenayang itu tinggal di atas bukit, di dekat kuil. Dia sangat terkenal! Besok kita akan menemuinya, Baek! Tenang saja. Kau akan segera kembali menjadi manusia."

Secercah harapan menghinggapi batin Chanyeol. Dan malam pun berlalu dengan damai. Hanya ada Chanyeol yang bercengkrama dengan Baekhyun, ditemani segelas coklat hangat, sambil menatap bintang-bintang dari balkon kamar.

.

.

.

"Sebelum bertemu cenayang, aku ingin mengajakmu menemui Kris hyung. Kita harus menemuinya selagi berada di Busan." Chanyeol memutar badannya untuk mengambil seikat bunga krisan yang sudah ia siapkan di jok belakang.

"Kris.. hyung?"

"Ayo turun, Baek. Akan ku perkenalkan kalian."

Chanyeol berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mungil, dengan beannie dan coat untuk menutupi telinga dan ekornya, mengikuti di belakang Chanyeol. Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah lampu merah. Chanyeol menaruh bunga krisan tersebut di trotoar.

"Hyung, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baek, ayo sapa dia.."

"Dimana, Yeol?" Baekhyun menoleh, mencari-cari sosok yang ingin diperkenalkan Chanyeol. Tapi tak ada seorang pun di hadapan mereka.

"Disana.. tepat di tengah jalan ini Kris hyung terbaring.."

Baekhyun menatap jalanan yang lengang. Sedikit sekali pejalan kaki yang lewat. Kendaraan pun sangat jarang. Apalagi sosok manusia yang kata Chanyeol sedang terbaring di tengah jalan. Itu sangat mustahil. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol berhalusinasi?

"2 tahun yang lalu, Kris hyung kecelakaan disini.."

 **Flashback**

"Kris, aku mau minta tolong!" Suho terdengar panik di seberang.

"Ada apa, Ho?" jawab Kris pelan. Badannya masih remuk. Tim-nya baru saja menyelesaikan rangkaian turnamen basket. Sejak 3 bulan yang lalu mereka bertanding hampir setiap minggu dan final kemarin adalah puncaknya. Kris bertarung habis-habisan. Mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya sampai batas maksimal hingga gelar juara 1 didapatkan oleh mereka.

"Tolong temani Chanyeol di villa-nya di Busan! Dia sedang sakit, orang tuanya sedang mengurus bisnis di luar negeri. Aku saat ini sedang studi banding di Jepang. Dan Nana.. kau tau sendiri kan dia untuk tidur saja mencuri-curi waktu saat syuting. Tolong ya, Kris? Kumohon!"

"Chanyeol sakit apa? Kenapa tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

"Katanya cuma flu. Dia dapat libur 2 hari, dan ingin menghabiskannya di tempat yang tenang. Kalau di Seoul terlalu ramai katanya. Dasar anak itu! Suka sekali merepotkan orang!"

"Ah, begitu.. baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang"

"Nanti malam Yoora noona akan menyusul kesana setelah siaran langsung. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau masih lelah naik bis saja.."

"Tidak usah.. bis terlalu lama."

Dan Kris pun melajukan mobilnya menuju villa Chanyeol di Busan. Sejujurnya hari ini Kris ingin tidur seharian. Tapi mendengar suara memohon Suho, Kris tidak bisa menolak. Saat melewati minimarket, Kris berhenti untuk membeli beberapa minuman. Ia harus memasok energi untuk perjalanan selama beberapa jam ke depan.

Ting Tong.

Kris menekan bel pintu. Akhirnya ia sampai setelah beberapa kali beristirahat untuk meregangkan badan serta mencuci muka.

"Kris hyung?" sapa Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tapi ada rona bahagia saat ia melihat Kris. "Silahkan masuk, hyung!"

Kris mengikuti Chanyeol ke dalam, mereka duduk di ruang santai dengan televisi yang sedang menayangkan program musik. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau terlihat pucat.."

"Sudah lebih baik, hyung. Aku cuma kecapekan. Aku benar-benar ingin menunjukkan image yang lebih baik di album comeback-ku nanti. Tapi, hyung... Kenapa kau yang datang? Apa Suho hyung yang memberitahumu? Aiissh.. padahal aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, makanya aku meminta dia datang.."

"Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku yang datang?"

"A-aniya.. bukan begitu hyung. Hyung kan baru selesai bertanding. Pasti kau sangat lelah.. seharusnya kau beristirahat hyung.."

"Tidak masalah untukku.. aku baik-baik saja"

"Kalau begitu.. Hyung mau minum apa? Biar ku ambilkan.."

"Tidak usah, aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kau tidur saja, Yeol.."

"Aku baru saja bangun, hyung.."

"Aku tau kau selalu kesini kalau ingin merenung. Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

"Apa?!" Chanyeol terkejut. Ia tertangkap basah. "Hyung, kau mengenalku kelewat baik sampai terasa menakutkan.."

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Aku kan hyungmu.."

"Bukan masalah besar.. hanya saja aku ingin melakukan musikku sendiri. Sejak debut 3 tahun yang lalu mereka menyuruhku menyanyikan lagu orang lain. Dan juga... menari. Hyung, kau tau kan aku tidak pandai menari. Sungguh tarianku terlihat aneh.."

"Tidak juga. Kau terlihat tampan.."

"Tampan? Tidak hyung! Aku benci dengan rambut keriting ini! Aku seperti orang bodoh."

"Dengar. Kau harus terus menulis lagu sebanyak-banyaknya. Suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan tertarik dengan salah satu lagumu. Lalu soal gaya rambut.. hal itu akan berubah seiring dengan tren. Kalau masalah tarian, aku menyerah.. kkkkk."

"Hyung.." Chanyeol cemberut. Meskipun ia tau apa yang Kris katakan memang benar.

"Aku tau kau akan jauh lebih terkenal dari sekarang. Aku yakin albummu selanjutnya akan lebih sukses. Kau harus bekerja keras dan jangan pernah puas. Tapi yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu. Harta melimpah dan ketenaran tidak ada artinya kalau tubuhmu sakit. Jadi, tolong jaga kesehatanmu, Yeol!"

"Akan ku ingat pesanmu, hyung.."

"Lalu? Apa cuma itu? Ku pikir kau ingin membicarakan soal wanita?"

"Apa? Bukan seperti itu, hyung! Wanita? Hahah.. Makan saja aku masih ditraktir Yoora noona..."

"Oh.. Jadi kau ingin mentraktir seorang gadis?" tepat saat itu wajah Nana muncul di TV. Ia sedang melakukan perform untuk single terbarunya. "Kau ingin pamer pada Nana?"

"Ku bilang bukan begitu, hyung!" elak Chanyeol. Tapi itu terdengar seperti 'iya' bagi Kris.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya.. kenapa kalian tidak berkencan saja? Lihat, wajahmu sampai memerah."

"Cih! Aku tau kau cuma pura-pura, hyung.. kau sebenarnya tau, kan kalau Nana menyukaimu sejak dulu? Berhenti menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengannya!"

"Hey.. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Aku mendukungmu kalau kau ingin bersamanya.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berkencan dengan selebriti. Aku—aduh! Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali, hyung?"

Kris memegang dahi Chanyeol. "Astaga! Panas sekali! Dimana termometermu?"

"Di.. laci kamar.." jawab Chanyeol lemah.

Setelah menemukan termometer, Kris menyentuhkannya ke telinga Chanyeol. "41 celcius! Ya Tuhan! Tinggi sekali! Ayo masuk kamar, Yeol! Kau harus di kompres. Kau yakin sudah minum obat?"

"Obatku habis, hyung.."

"Astaga.. Kalau begitu aku akan keluar beli obat dan makanan." Kris memapah Chanyeol sampai ke kamarnya. Ia mencari handuk kecil dan mengompres dahi Chanyeol dengan air hangat. "Aku pergi sebentar, Yeol. Jangan kemana-mana ya."

"Ne, hyung.. hati-hati.."

Kepala Chanyeol terasa sangat pusing dan berdenyut-denyut. Badannya panas luar biasa dan persendiannya nyeri sekali. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidur. Namun baru beberapa menit tertidur, ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

Chanyeol duduk dan meraih ponselnya di atas meja.

Kris memanggil.

"Hallo hyung? Ada apa? Kau dimana?"

"Maaf, apa anda teman dari pemilik ponsel?" suara wanita, jelas ini bukan suara Kris, pikir Chanyeol. "Aku melihat namamu di catatan telepon terakhir. Orang ini mengalami kecelakaan dan ambulan akan segera datang."

"APA? DIMANA? KATAKAN HYUNG KU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

"Aku tidak tau.. tapi sepertinya kondisinya sangat serius. Bisakah anda datang ke alamat ini?" orang di sebrang menyebutkan sebuah alamat. Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak mendengar. Ponselnya jatuh ke lantai. Begitu pula tubuhnya. Chanyeol pingsan.

 **Flashback off**

"Aku membunuhnya. Hyung yang ku sayangi, akulah yang membunuhnya! Dia masih sangat muda.. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi semudah itu. Karirnya masih cemerlang. Dia salah satu aset berharga negara kita. Banyak orang yang membutuhkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. aku sangat merindukannya... kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak sakit.. kalau saja waktu itu aku tetap di Seoul.. kalau saja waktu itu bukan dia yang menemaniku.. kalau saja aku tidak menjadi idol.. kalau saja kami tidak bersahabat.. atau, kalau saja kami tidak pernah bertemu.. dia pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang! Dia pasti masih menjadi atlet kebanggaan negara! Seharusnya hari itu dia tidak pergi! Seharusnya hari itu aku yang mati! AAARGH! Kenapa harus Kris hyung? Kenapa!? KENAPA!?"

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya terkepal. Chanyeol benci pada dirinya sendiri. Sangat benci.

"Semuanya salahku.. Karena aku, Kris hyung meninggal.. Karena aku, semua orang menderita.. Karena aku.."

"Huaaaaa Chaaaann! Chan jangan menangiiiiss... Chan tidak salah! Kris hyung meninggal karena kecelakaan! Chan tidak membunuhnya! Semua bukan salah Channie.. huaaaa"

"B-Baek? Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis?" Chanyeol menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Tapi percuma. Air mata itu hanya akan terus mengalir lagi dan lagi.

"Kris hyung tidak akan suka kalau Chan seperti ini.. hiks hiks"

"Ssstt.. Jangan menangis, Baekhyunnie.." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia menggosok punggung Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi.. hiks.. tapi Channie.. Chan selalu bilang ingin melindungi Baek, ingin membuat semua orang bahagia.. Sebelum itu, Chan juga harus bahagia.. Chan tidak mungkin membuat orang lain bahagia kalau Chan sendiri seperti ini.. Jangan menghukum diri sendiri, Chan.."

"Iya, Baek.. aku mengerti.. jadi, berhenti menangis, oke? Melihatmu menangis juga membuatku sedih.."

"Chan harus bahagia.."

"Iya.. Aku bahagia bersamamu, Baek..."

"Biarpun Baek tidak disini, Chan juga harus tetap bahagia ya.."

.

"Chan tidak capek?" tanya Baekhyun dari punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak capek sama sekali.. Sudah ku bilang kau itu ringan, Baek.." jawab Chanyeol sedikit terengah.

Malam itu juga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi menemui cenayang yang tinggal di atas bukit. Bukit itu memang banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan sehingga mobil tidak bisa masuk. Maka Chanyeol dengan senang hati menggendong Baekhyun dan mendaki selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

Begitu sampai puncak, mereka melihat sebuah rumah sederhana di samping sebuah kuil. Chanyeol mengetuk pintunya setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun di sebuah kursi.

"Permisi.. apakah ada orang di dalam?"

Cklek. Pintu terbuka. Muncul seorang pria muda dengan Tshirt dan celana pendek. Mata bulat yang seperti burung hantu itu menatap Chanyeol, seakan bisa menembus jiwanya.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" ucap pria itu. Apa dia cenayangnya? "Kalau kalian belum tau, namaku Kyungsoo. Silahkan masuk.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makan hidangan yang telah disiapkan oleh sang cenayang dalam diam. Bukan kemampuan meramal cenayang itu yang mengagetkan. Atau rumahnya yang ternyata biasa saja, tidak ada pernak-pernik penyihir seperti yang sering kita lihat di TV. Atau selera berpakaiannya yang casual. Atau masakannya yang diluar dugaan terasa sangat enak.

Yang paling mengagetkan adalah, cenayang yang tersohor itu ternyata lebih muda dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun bukan manusia." ucap sang cenayang begitu mereka selesai makan. "Dia tidak seharusnya berada disini. Kau harus membiarkan dia pergi.."

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan? Kau tidak memiliki ramuan atau mantra yang bisa digunakan?"

"Maaf.. Tapi semakin lama dia berada disini, akan semakin memperburuk kondisinya. Dia sangat rentan.."

.

Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan yang cenayang itu katakan. Ia terduduk lemas di sebuah batu besar, agak jauh dari rumah sang cenayang. Di bawah bukit itu terhampar pemandangan cantik lampu-lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip. Sungguh panorama yang indah, kalau saja tidak ada kabar buruk yang menyertainya.

"Jadi.. kau akan benar-benar pergi, Baek?"

"Hm-mh.." Baekhyun mengangguk, duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Aaargh.. Ottoke?" Chanyeol menggosok-gosok wajahnya putus asa.

"Chan.. kalau Baek pergi, Chan akan melupakan Baek?"

"Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun kaget. Tapi ia terus melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Chan tidak akan merindukan Baek?"

"Tidak akan!"

Baekhyun tampak kecewa. "Chan tidak akan memikirkan Baek?"

"Tidak!"

"Channie.." sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar menangis. Meskipun dia ingin Chanyeol tetap tersenyum, setidaknya saat Baekhyun pergi, ia ingin Chanyeol sedikit kehilangan. Mungkin.

Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Baek.. Kalau kau tak ada, aku akan melupakan bahwa kau sudah pergi. Aku akan bertingkah seolah kau masih disini dan akan selalu menunggumu pulang.."

Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun, "Dan aku tidak akan merindukanmu Baek, karena aku akan memimpikanmu setiap malam.."

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Kalau kau benar-benar pergi, aku tidak akan sempat memikirkanmu lagi... Karena aku akan mati."

"Chan! Jangan seperti ini!" Air mata mengalir semakin deras di pipi Baekhyun. "Jangan mati, Chan! Kumohon jangan mati!" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi.." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut. Suaranya bergetar, tenggorokannya tercekat. "Kau pikir kalau kau pergi, aku akan baik-baik saja? Kau pergi dengan membawa seluruh hatiku. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup?"

"Chan.." Baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol. "Saranghae.."

Chanyeol balas menatap mata indah Baekhyun yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Pandangannya turun menuju bibir tipisnya yang setengah terbuka, seolah mengundangnya untuk mendekat dan menautkan bibir mereka. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, seperti ada aliran listrik menyengat di setiap sel-sel epidermis bibir mereka, seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut mereka. Ada sensasi geli dan itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Membuat kedua belah bibir itu ingin terus saling mencumbu, saling mengecup. Chanyeol terus menyesap bibir tipis pria di hadapannya bagai candu. Bibir yang sungguh terasa sangat manis. Mengalahkan madu.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol menekan pinggangnya, memintanya untuk mendekat. Saat Chanyeol membelai punggungnya. Saat Chanyeol mengelus dan menekan tengkuk sensitifnya. Memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun terhanyut. Ia benar-benar berharap waktu berhenti berputar. Detik ini. Menit ini. Ia berharap momen ini bisa berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Satu detik lagi.. Satu menit lagi..

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Chanyeol merasakan pegangannya pada Baekhyun mengendur. Saat membuka mata, Baekhyun telah memudar. Bibir yang tadi ia kecup telah hilang. Punggung yang ia peluk telah sirna. Tengkuk yang ia belai telah tiada.

Hampa.

Kosong.

Chanyeol hanya menggenggam udara..

"Nado saranghae.. Baekhyun-ah.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengabaikan Suho dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang mengambang di udara.

Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur. Membiarkan gelap memeluknya. Dingin menyapanya. Tidak ada hasrat untuk menyalakan lampu. Bahkan seribu lampu tidak akan cukup untuk meneranginya saat ini.

Chanyeol mengusap sprei di tempat Baekhyun berbaring kemarin lusa. Mencari-cari jejak kehidupannya. Mengumpulkan serpihan jiwanya.

Baekhyun telah pergi.

'Cahaya'nya telah pergi.

Chanyeol berdiri. Mengambil pakaian Baekhyun di lemari. Menghirup lembaran kain yang masih tercium aroma tubuhnya. Meraba sisa-sisa kehangatan tubuhnya. Memeluk baju itu seolah memeluknya..

Chanyeol terisak dalam diam.

Hatinya berlubang.

...

 **And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

 **And they smell just like you,**

 **I love the things that you do**

 **When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

 **Do you see how much I need you right now?**

 **When you're gone**

 **The pieces of my heart are missing you**

 **When you're gone**

 **The face I came to know is missing too**

 **When you're gone**

 **The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**

 **And make it OK**

 _ **I miss you..**_

...

..

.

 **END**

Sorry typo, I mean..

 **~TBC!**

Baekhyunniiiiiiiiiie, andwaeee~! Chanyeolliiiiiiiieeee, mianhaeeee~! /nangis kejer/ *alay*

Hehehe.. maafkan daku. Habis ini masih ada epilog, kok. Harap tenang, jangan gebukin saya vlis.. :'))

Emmm aku gak bakat bikin cerita serius dan sedih-sedihan ih.. Sebel sama diri sendiri! Gak suka sama chapter ini huhuhu.. Ku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga sampe semedi di gunung kelud demi merampungkan cerita ini *lebay*

Ya. Jadi, begitulah. Gaje yah.. bodo ah yang penting apdet setelah sekian abad :')))

Review yah gaes~

Kalo nggak, nanti gak tak buatin epilognya loh! *epillaugh* /dihantam ulekan ami/

Mau sad atau happy end?

Sad aja yah.. aku suka sad ending sih, gatau kenapa kkkkkk.. /dihantam lightsaber ayah/ *eh


	7. Epilogue

" **Puppy and I"**

 **Author:** ichativa

 **Maincast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Humor,Shou-Ai

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Story belong to me! Cast belong to God. Just for entertaint. Please don't ever copy my hardwork!

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tahun pertama peringatan kematian Kris.

Chanyeol berdiri di pinggir jalanan yang sepi. Ia membungkuk untuk menaruh seikat bunga krisan di trotoar. Ia selalu kesini sendiri, menolak ditemani oleh siapapun.

Sudah empat tahun sejak Chanyeol debut. Seperti perkiraan Kris, comeback Chanyeol menjadi hits! Ia berhasil mendulang kepopuleran tinggi dan kesuksesan besar.

Fans Park Chanyeol mulai menggila. Mereka mengikuti Chanyeol selama 24jam/7hari. Berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam cara. Meng-hack akun socmed Chanyeol, mengiriminya ratusan pesan, menelponnya ribuan kali, bahkan menunggui gerbang rumahnya seharian.

Chanyeol sudah jengah. Ia berharap kebebasannya kembali. Ia ingin jadi manusia normal yang tidak banyak dikenali publik.

Chanyeol sudah enggan. Ia tidak diperbolehkan memilih project yang mau dikerjakan. Mereka memaksanya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Ia tidak boleh memakan makanan yang ia suka atau melakukan hal-hal yang ia gemari. Chanyeol bahkan harus meminta ijin managernya hanya untuk keluar rumah. Managernya, Kim Young Min, yang baru-baru ini diketahui pergi membawa kabur semua uangnya. Uang hasil keringat dan jerih payahnya.

Hidup ternyata sebrengsek ini.

Rasa bersalah kembali menghantui Chanyeol. Teringat kembali kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Kris 1 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol merasa cukup. Ia sudah puas hidup di dunia. Tak ada yang mengerti dirinya sebaik Kris. Mungkin menyusul Kris adalah jalan terbaik.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah jalan. Saat sebuah truk datang dan membunyikan klakson, ia seakan tuli. Chanyeol mematung. Ia siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sampai sesuatu menubruknya ke samping, menjauh dari maut.

Chanyeol terjatuh di aspal. Sikunya berdarah, tapi dia masih hidup. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, seekor anjing tergolek lemah di depan truk yang mengerem mendadak. Pengemudi truk itu memaki-maki Chanyeol kemudian pergi.

Chanyeol dengan sedikit tertatih, menghampiri anjing itu. Anjing berbulu kelabu yang nafasnya sudah satu-satu. Mahluk itu terkapar tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Darah segar menetes di kepalanya. Mata kecilnya menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya sebelum sang anjing menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

"Hey, anak anjing. Kemarilah.." panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Baekhyun baru saja terbangun di sebuah dimensi asing. Seluruh dindingnya berwarna putih. Baekhyun bahkan ragu apakah itu dinding atau bukan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sosok jangkung itu.

"Aku Baekhyun"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan pria yang sedang mencoba bunuh diri itu?"

"Itu.. karena.. dia adalah pria baik. Dia memberiku kehangatan saat aku kedinginan.. dan dia memberiku makan saat aku kelaparan.."

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan juga.. aku menyukainya. Terkadang ia tampak bahagia, tapi terkadang ia tampak sedih dan kesepian. Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya.. Dia.. benar-benar tampan saat tersenyum.."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau membuatnya bahagia?"

"Iya! Tentu saja aku mau!" Baekhyun tampak bersemangat. "Tapi.. bagaimana...?"

"Akan ku beritahu satu cara.."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia.."

"Benarkah? Dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Adalah tugasmu untuk membuatnya bahagia.. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kalau dia sudah bahagia, kau harus kembali kemari.."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengannya itu sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Saat kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol, kau akan berubah menjadi manusia.. dan saat dia sudah bahagia, kau akan kembali kemari.. Deal?"

"Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi manusia selamanya?"

"Kau sudah mati, Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa disana selamanya.."

"Hmm, baiklah aku mau.. tapi, kau siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Kris.."

.

.

.

Masa kini. 1 tahun setelah Baekhyun pergi..

Sebuah ajang penghargaan tertinggi untuk musisi di Korea Selatan tengah berlangsung. Puluhan selebriti hadir memeriahkan helatan akbar yang rutin digelar di penghujung tahun ini. Satu per satu mereka berjalan penuh percaya diri di atas red carpet. Kilatan flashlight dari kamera wartawan membanjiri mereka yang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Menambah pesona di wajah flawless mereka yang sempurna bagaikan dewa dewi. Mereka memakai busana terbaik, dengan make up dan tata rambut terbaik, serta sepatu terbaik. Semua ingin menjadi pusat perhatian malam itu.

Bila ada idol, maka ada pula fans. Jangan lupakan penonton yang meramaikan acara malam ini. Para fans dari berbagai macam fandom berbondong-bondong memasuki stadium dengan tertib sambil membawa atribut yang berhubungan dengan idolanya. Berbagai macam warna lightstick memenuhi stadium. Dan bisa dipastikan, dari sekian banyak warna, lautan warna yang paling dominan malam itu adalah warna fandom terbesar dari trending-dol, Park Chanyeol.

"Dan penghargaan Artist of The Year tahun ini jatuh kepada..." MC wanita membuka sebuah amplop. Wajah cantiknya tampak sedikit terkejut dan senang. Ia pun tersenyum menggoda sebelum menyebutkan nama pemenangnya.

"Park Chanyeol!" tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai memenuhi stadium. "Selamat kepada Park Chanyeol! Silahkan ke atas panggung untuk mengambil trofi.."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju bagian tengah panggung dengan senyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Begitu sumringah sampai kita akan silau melihatnya. Dia melambaikan tangan pada fans dengan penuh semangat. Fans pun bersorak dan melonjak-lonjak gembira untuknya. Begitu sampai di tempat sang MC, Chanyeol menerima trofi dan mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Fyuuh~!" Chanyeol mengelus dadanya, mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya. Nafasnya sedikit menderu."Rasanya jantungku ingin meledak saking gembiranya! Kalian tau, aku gugup sekali saat ini..! Ah.. eehhmm.." Chanyeol menarik nafas sejenak."Terimakasih kepada CEO kami, produser, dan seluruh tim-ku.. kalian adalah yang terbaik! Kepada manajer hyung, Kim Suho, saranghae.. apa jadinya hidupku tanpa dirimu..

"Dan untuk Fans-ku.." Penggemar Chanyeol berteriak histeris. "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa tanpa kalian! Terimakasih untuk dukungan dan cinta kalian selama ini. Sejak aku debut hingga bisa berdiri menerima penghargaan ini disini, itu semua berkat pengorbanan kalian. Aku sungguh-sungguh bersyukur memiliki kalian. Aku berjanji akan membayarnya dengan menampilkan perform yang lebih baik lagi di masa depan. Saranghae~

"Dan terakhir.. emmm.. untuk seseorang yang telah pergi jauh, terimakasih selama ini telah menjadi anak anjing yang manis. Senyummu, tawamu, tangismu, benar-benar menyentuh hatiku, menguatkanku. Aku merindukanmu setiap hari. Penghargaan ini ku persembahkan untukmu, B.. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya. Saranghaja!"

.

.

.

Akhir pekan. Sehun sedang menonton kartun di rumah Chanyeol saat pandangannya tiba-tiba menghitam. Ternyata sepasang tangan lembut tengah menutupi kedua kelopak matanya.

Bahkan belum ada 1 detik, Sehun sudah bisa menebak tangan itu milik siapa. "Luhannie?!" Tanpa perlu meraba tangan itu, tanpa perlu berpikir.

"Sehunnie! Ah~ Tidak seru!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sehun dan menaruh ranselnya di lantai. "Cobalah berpura-pura tidak tau.. berpikir sejenak dan tebak nama orang lain dulu, baru namaku! Buat aku senang Sehunnie.." Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Mengeluhkan sifat kekasihnya yang terlalu terus terang.

"Haaah.." Sehun menghela nafas. "Tapi itu jelas-jelas dirimu, Hannie.. Tanpa melihatmu pun, aku bisa mencium wangimu dari jarak 100 meter.." Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan. "Saat kulit kita bersentuhan pun aku tau kulit lembut ini cuma milikmu.." Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya.

"Isssh Sehun jangan merayuku! Kau selalu seperti itu!" Luhan menarik tangannya salah tingkah.

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Kau kangen aku kan?" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mencuri kecupan dari bibir Luhan. "Karena aku sangat merindukanmu, baby.. muah.. muah... mmmuah!"

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Sehun lagi setelah puas mencicipi bibir Luhan.

"Cukup melelahkan.. tapi aku senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu~! Aku kangen sekali sama Sehunnie.." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sehun.

"Chanyeol mana? Katanya kalian kemari bersama setelah dia selesai syuting film? Apa dia langsung masuk kamar?"

"Iya.." Luhan menggangguk. "Chanyeol tampak pucat dan lemas. Dia pasti kecapekan. Apalagi kabar putusnya dia dengan Nana memenuhi semua headline koran. Dia pasti kesulitan meladeni pertanyaan wartawan.."

"Lu.. Chanyeol dan Nana kan cuma settingan. Jadi itu tidak akan berpengaruh untuk Chanyeol."

"Hmm.. betul juga sih. Oh ya, Sehunnie!" tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Selama di pesawat tadi Chanyeol bersikap aneh loh..." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang jernih, berbinar penuh semangat seperti anak kecil menemukan sebuah peta harta karun.

"Apa? Jangan bilang dia meraba-raba tubuhmu?"

"Yaaak.. Chanyeol bukan orang seperti itu.. berhenti bersikap overprotektif padaku! Lagipula dia kakakmu!"

"Iya, iya.. aku mencoba. Salahnya kau begitu cantik!"

"Berhenti mengatakan aku cantik! Aku ini pria sejati! Dan aku manly!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun manja.

"Iya, iya.. yang manly.. yang pria tulen.. Jadi, Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Jadi.. Saat tertidur, Chanyeol berkeringat banyak sekali. Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk. Dia terengah-engah seperti sedang berlari mengejar sesuatu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai. Dan..."

"Dan? Dan apa, sayang? Jangan membuatku penasaran!"

"Dia mengigau! Chanyeol memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun!" Luhan membelalakkan matanya seolah info yang ia berikan adalah rahasia top negara.

"Oh..." dan hanya itu komentar yang Luhan dapat setelah bercerita dengan sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Sehunnie! Kenapa cuma 'oh'?"

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa?" –salah lagi.. batin Sehun.

"Baekhyun kan sudah lama pergi.. kenapa Chanyeol masih memimpikannya? Apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Chanyeol selalu seperti itu, Hannie.." Sehun mencoba memberikan Luhan pengertian. "Saat dia sedang hipotensi dan hipoglikemi akibat kelelahan, dia akan memimpikan Baekhyun. Kalau sudah begitu, Suho akan menemaninya. Membantu menenangkannya dengan aromaterapi dan sebagainya. Dan ngomong-ngomong itu dia si Chanyeol. Kau lihat saja apa yang akan dia lakukan. Jangan kaget ya.."

Chanyeol berjalan sempoyongan menuju dapur sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia duduk di meja makan. Chanyeol menguap lebar.

"Baekhyun-ah... aku pulaaang... kau dimana?" Chanyeol bangkit untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari lemari es.

"Aku membeli oleh-oleh dari China untukmu, Baek.. ayo kita makan bersama.. aku sudah kelaparan.." Chanyeol membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa. Ia mengambil dua piring dan menghidangkan dumpling dari China untuknya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melahapnya sesuap dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana rasanya? Enak, bukan? Hehe.. Kau sangat lucu kalau makan seperti itu, Baek..."

Sehun menahan Luhan yang hendak menghampiri Chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng dan berujar lirih, "Biarkan dia. Kalau kau berbicara dengannya sekarang, hanya akan membuat dia semakin depresi.."

Chanyeol terus makan sambil berbicara dan tertawa sendiri. "Aku mengantuk sekali, Baek.. aku tidur dulu ya. Nanti biar ku cuci piringnya... Apa? ...Kau mau tidur denganku? ...Tapi ini masih siang, Baek... Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.. Kajja.."

Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sehun dan Luhan menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Chanyeol... sehat?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah.. dia akan sadar sepenuhnya besok pagi.. dan akan menuduhku memakan dumplingnya.."

"Sayang, kita periksakan Chanyeol ya! Dia tidak waras!"

"Tidak, sayang.. Chanyeol waras.. dia sehat walafiat.. tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya.. Dia tidak butuh dokter ataupun obat-obatan. Yang dia butuhkan cuma... Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Sehunnie... ini es krim strawberry siapa? Aku makan ya!" Luhan menenteng sekotak es krim dari dapur.

"No no no!" Sehun mengambil kotak es krim dari tangan Luhan dan memasukkannya kembali ke freezer. "Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh es krim strawberry di kulkas ini! Atau kau akan terkena hukuman dari Raden Kangmas Chanyeol."

"Memangnya sejak kapan Chanyeol suka strawberry? Bukankah dia sangat membencinya? Dia kan hanya mau makan es krim rasa coklat atau pisang.." Luhan bergumam heran.

"Dia cuma menyimpannya di kulkas. Saat kadaluarsa, dia akan membuangnya dan membeli yang baru. Terus seperti itu selama setahun ini. Entahlah.. dia sedikit, yah.. kau tau kan.. " ucap Sehun membuat isyarat 'gila' dengan memutar telunjuk di pelipisnya.

"Aku melihatmu, Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol dari pintu depan.

"Oops!" Sehun bergaya menyesal, padahal tidak sama sekali. "Hyung kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan.."

"Belikan aku bubble tea ya! Untuk Luhan juga! Yang seperti biasa.. OK? Hati-hati hyung. Ini sudah malam. Awas nanti banyak sasaeng mengikutimu."

"Aigoo aku mengerti. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa tinggal diam di rumah saat ada kau dan Luhan? Udara mendadak terasa panas.."

"Apa, sih hyung? Aku dan Luhan kan cuma nonton TV!"

"Seperti aku tidak tau apa yang kalian tonton saja. Sudah ya, aku pergi!"

"Hati-hati, Chan! Cepat pulang ya!" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sembari melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

Terjadi lagi.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol melihat bayangan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, ini sudah lebih baik. Diawal kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihatnya hampir setiap menit. Lama kelamaan intensitasnya berkurang menjadi satu jam sekali, satu kali sehari, satu kali seminggu, dan yang terakhir, seingat Chanyeol, ia melihatnya 3 minggu yang lalu.

Baekhyun sering muncul untuk menyuruhnya berhati-hati saat di perjalanan. Menyuruhnya makan saat sibuk syuting. Menyuruhnya istirahat saat ada waktu luang. Bahkan menemaninya olahraga pagi. Tapi tentu saja, saat Chanyeol hendak meraihnya, Baekhyun menghilang bagai hologram.

Insomnia Chanyeol semakin parah. Ia pernah tidak tidur hampir 42 jam! Malam-malam panjang ia lalui sendirian, terjaga memikirkan Baekhyun. Membolak-balikkan badan di kasur, teringat Baekhyun. Memandangi foto-foto Baekhyun, memainkan video iseng Baekhyun, dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil gitar lalu menulis lagu tentang Baekhyun. Tentang dirinya. Tentang kisah mereka.

Sekarang Chanyeol memacu mobilnya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Butiran salju turun menutupi jalanan kota Seoul. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe.

Terkadang, saat Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun, ia akan berkunjung ke cafe ini. Cafe tempat ia, Kris, Suho, dan Nana sering nongkrong dulu. Juga, cafe tempat ia bertemu Baekhyun pertama kali di Seoul.

Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak kesini. Ia memesan americano lalu duduk di bangku dekat jendela di sudut paling belakang. Ia tidak lagi memakai masker dan kacamata yang mencolok. Chanyeol hanya memakai jaket usang, topi sebagai penyamaran, dan kumis palsu. Itu sudah cukup membuat orang-orang mengabaikannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Chanyeol memperhatikan seorang pelayan yang menarik perhatiannya. Pria dengan tinggi rata-rata, kurus, berkulit putih susu, dan berambut hitam. Mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum pada pelanggan. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis. Pembawaannya pun ceria. Mirip Baekhyun. Chanyeol dibuat kagum pada diri sendiri. Bahwa ia bisa meningkatkan halusinasinya sampai pada tahap ini. Baekhyun sebagai pelayan cafe? Baekhyun dengan rambut hitam? Hei. Selama ini halusinasi Baekhyun selalu berambut kelabu.

"Kurasa aku sudah benar-benar gila.." Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"Americano anda, Tuan.." seorang pelayan laki-laki tersenyum menaruh satu cup kopi di meja Chanyeol, yang kini tengah mendongak dengan mulut menganga menatapnya.

"Woah... ck ck ck.. Kali ini kau terlihat benar-benar nyata, Baek.." Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng, takjub pada penglihatannya sendiri. Ia terus memandangi hologram Baekhyun dengan kostum putih, celana panjang hitam, dasi kupu-kupu hitam, dan apron hitam. Baekhyun tampak sedikit jantan(?) tapi tetap menggemaskan. Chanyeol menikmati halusinasinya selama mungkin sebelum hologram itu menghilang.

Namun bukannya menghilang, sang bayangan malah bertanya dengan kikuk. "Maaf, Tuan.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Woah... kau bahkan bisa berakting seolah kau orang lain, Baek..." Chanyeol semakin takjub. Ia berusaha menggapai lengan Baekhyun. Normalnya, tangan Chanyeol akan menembus Baekhyun _. (Baiklah ini bukan 'normal' seperti orang normal. Maksudku 'normal' dalam kasus Chanyeol)_. Tapi kali ini tangan Chanyeol bertumbukan dengan zat padat, menimbulkan gesekan. Sesuatu yang keras, berurat, bernadi, dan berkulit selembut bayi.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa menyentuhmu?"

"Tuan, tolong lepaskan tanganku. Kalau tidak, aku akan berteriak.." desis sang pelayan menahan emosi. Bagaimana tidak. Ada om-om berkumis tebal memandanginya dengan tatapan mesum sedari tadi. Dan kini om itu memegangi tangannya. Pelayan itu ingin berteriak. Tapi ia masih ingin menjaga kedamaian di cafe-nya.

"Kau.. Baekhyun?"

Mata sipit pelayan itu membulat. "Tuan tau namaku? Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol berdiri. Ia mencolek pinggang pelayan itu. Itu nyata. Chanyeol memegang rambut hitam pelayan itu. Itu nyata. Chanyeol memencet hidung, mencubit pipi, dan menyentuh leher pelayan itu. Itu nyata. Bahkan sang pelayan bergidik geli saat disentuh tengkuknya. Persis seperti Baekhyun. Itu! Sangat! Nyata!

"Woaaaah.. kau benar-benar Baekhyun! Kau kembali, Baek!"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh pelayan itu penuh suka cita. Debar jantung mereka saling beradu. Ini lebih dari nyata! Chanyeol tak peduli dengan tatapan orang di sekitarnya. Dadanya kini seakan meledak oleh rasa gembira. Ia bahkan tak menyadari pelayan itu meronta memohon untuk dibebaskan.

"Tuan.. maaf tapi tolong lepaskan. Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meronta. Merasa risih dipeluk orang asing, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Dia memandang Chanyeol penuh amarah dan lari terbirit-birit masuk ke ruang staff.

Chanyeol mengejarnya. Ia mengikuti Baekhyun dan menariknya ke dalam bilik toilet yang sempit lalu menguncinya.

"APA YANG KAU... lakukan...?" Baekhyun hendak berteriak. Tapi suaranya melemah begitu Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu! Kenapa kau menghindariku?!"

"Tapi.. Tapi, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu?!"

Deg. Chanyeol membeku. Kenapa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu? Apa dia bukan Baekhyun? Apa dia hanya seseorang yang mirip Baekhyun? Apa matanya sudah menipunya? Chanyeol menjauh sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah pelayan tersebut. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Tapi tetap saja... Wajah yang sama. Suara yang sama. Dan tubuh yang sama.

"Kau.. Baekhyun, kan?"

"Iya, namaku Baekhyun."—dan nama yang sama. Bagaimana bisa dia bukan Baekhyun-nya?"...Byun Baekhyun."—abaikan marganya. "Anda siapa? Apa Anda mengenalku?"

"Kau... tidak ingat?" Chanyeol melepaskan kumis palsunya. "Aku Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"—kekasihmu. Tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Park.. Chan.. Yeol? Chanyeol...? Hmmm.. maaf Tuan, saya mengalami amnesia. Saya tidak ingat apa-apa sama sekali.."

"Apa kau tidak menonton TV?" tanya Chanyeol gemas. "Padahal wajahku tiap hari muncul di TV, tapi masih ada saja orang yang tidak mengenaliku. Baiklah.. sepertinya aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi.." Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati.

"Ngg.. Tuan.. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini dulu? Disini sempit.. dan gerah.." Baekhyun bergerak resah dalam kungkungan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun berkeringat bukan karena gerah. Entahlah. Berada terlalu dekat dengan pria ini membuat denyut nadinya meningkat cepat. Pria ini berbahaya. Sangat buruk untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

.

.

.

"Kalau Anda mengenalku, mungkin anda bisa membantuku mengingat beberapa hal? Kita pasti saling kenal karena saya merasa bahwa wajah Anda sepertinya sangat familiar.." lanjut Baekhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di meja Chanyeol semula. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Ya, aku mengenalmu dengan baik! Aku tau kau memiliki semacam bekas luka jahitan di pinggang kananmu."

"Anda bahkan tau bekas luka itu?"

"Tentu saja! Mau ku perlihatkan sesuatu?!" Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan menunjukkan wallpapernya. Foto selca dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Chanyeol membentuk V-sign, sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum persegi serta wink-nya.

"Warna rambutnya agak terlalu terang, sih... tapi ini benar-benar aku! Sepertinya kita dulu sangat dekat.."

"Kau jahat sekali, Baek...!"

"Apa?"

"Aku mengingatmu setiap waktu, tapi kau malah melupakanku." Chanyeol mendesah. "Memangnya apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat?"

"Hmm.. entahlah.. aku terbangun di sebuah gang sempit di belakang cafe ini, kemudian mereka memberikanku pekerjaan. Kebetulan pegawai mereka ada yang mendadak mengundurkan diri.."

Baekhyun terus berceloteh menceritakan kehidupannya beberapa minggu ini. Untungnya cafe sudah sepi, dan sebentar lagi mau tutup. Jadi Baekhyun bisa bercerita dengan leluasa. Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan sambil senyum-senyum memandangi Baekhyun. Orang yang melihat pasti ragu bahwa Chanyeol bahkan mengerti satu kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan saking terpesonanya.

"Jadi begitulah, Tuan.. aku masih tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku.."

"Aku tau semuanya tentang dirimu.. mau aku beritahu?"

"Benarkah, Tuan? Ah, maaf kalau ceritaku membosankan. Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menceritakan latar belakangku pada semua orang yang baru pertama kali ku temui.. tapi entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menceritakan semua ini pada Anda. Aku minta maaf sekali."

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku tidak pernah bosan denganmu! Dan kita sudah sering bertemu, hampir setiap hari malah. Berhenti bicara formal denganku. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau biasa memanggilku 'Chan~' atau 'Channie~'" ujar Chanyeol menirukan aegyo Baekhyun dulu.

"Benarkah aku memanggil Anda seperti itu?" wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Ku bilang berhenti bicara formal! Lagipula kita seumuran. Ah, dan kau biasa menyebut dirimu 'Baek'.."

"Aku? Baek? Seperti bayi saja.."

"Kau memang masih bayi. Bayiku. Ngomong-ngomong kau manis dengan rambut hitam seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Oh ya, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di lantai 2 cafe ini.. pemiliknya sungguh baik hati, dia mau menampungku sampai ingatanku kembali."

"Malam ini juga kau pindah. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di rumahku **lagi** "

"EH!? Apa? Tunggu... 'Lagi'? Apa aku sebelumnya tinggal bersamamu?"

"Kita bahkan tidur bersama.." ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun merona. "Kau selesai bekerja jam berapa?"

"Jam 10.."

"Kurang setengah jam lagi.. baiklah aku akan menunggumu.."

"Tapi, Chan.."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun tanpa sadar kembali memanggilnya 'Chan'. "Terimakasih sudah kembali, Baek... Gomawo.."

"Baekhyun! Jangan menggoda pelanggan terus dan bantu aku!" omel teman Baekhyun.

"Ne, arrasseo hyung!" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk menjawab rekan kerjanya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti lagi ya.. Aku kerja dulu, Chan.." Baekhyun menghadapkan wajahnya lagi pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek.. Fighting!"

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang dan matanya membelalak karena terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tidak tau bagaimana semua bisa terjadi. Seharusnya ia menampar pria jangkung kurang ajar yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama(?)nya. Tapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tubuh Baekhyun lebih pintar dari otaknya. Tubuh itu mengingatnya. Mengingat ciuman Chanyeol. Mengingat sentuhannya.

Maka Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan balas mengecupnya.

"Sepertinya.. aku juga mencintaimu?" Baekhyun menyuarakan isi hatinya dengan agak ragu.

"Kau **memang** mencintaiku. Dan akan selalu begitu.."

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol (18), kelas 3 SMA.**

"Eomma! Eomma! Lihat!" Chanyeol berseru memanggil ibunya. Pagi itu mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di sebuah bukit untuk berolahraga dan menghirup udara segar. Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan debut, menikmati weekend dengan berlibur bersama keluarganya. Sementara mereka mendaki bukit, ayah dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol lebih memilih pergi bersepeda.

"Ada apa, Yeollie?"

"Bukankah itu terlihat seperti anak anjing? Di bawah pohon itu!" Chanyeol menunjuk pohon rindang yang berjarak sekitar 2 meter di depannya.

"Mana?" Ibu Chanyeol memicingkan mata. Ia pun akhirnya melihat mahluk kecil berbulu kelabu tengah menggeliat di antara dedaunan. "Omo! Kau benar, Yeollie.. itu anak anjing.. kasihan ya.. dia kecil sekali.. sepertinya baru lahir?"

"Kita bawa pulang ya, eomma!"

"Apa?! Tidak! Tidak!" tolak ibu Chanyeol. "Apa kau lupa? Kau kan alergi bulu anjing! Nanti kau bisa bersin-bersin, Yeol.. kita tidak bisa memeliharanya. Ingat, debutmu tinggal beberapa bulan lagi!"

"Tapi eomma.. aku akan pakai masker!" Chanyeol hendak menghampiri anak anjing tersebut. Namun ibu Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Jangan, Yeol! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menyelimutinya dengan syal ini, eomma. Dia bisa mati kedinginan.."

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Tapi tutupi hidungmu, Yeol! Jangan sampai bulunya terhirup!"

"Ne, arraseo eomma!"

Chanyeol menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan lalu mendekati anak anjing itu. Ia melepas syalnya untuk menyelimuti anak anjing kecil yang malang.

"Baekhyun-ah, bertahanlah.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah memberinya nama. "Hyung akan menyembuhkan alergi ini dan kembali untuk merawatmu. Kau harus selalu sehat dan kuat ne.. Baekhyunie!"

"Chanyeoooll!~" panggil ibu Chanyeol.

"Ne, eomma!~" balas Chanyeol. "Aigoo neomu kiyowo~ aku pergi dulu ya Baek. Anjing kecil, sampai jumpa lagi! Makan yang banyak ya! Kalau begitu, annyeong~"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di puncak sebuah bukit, cenayang Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan kuil dekat rumahnya. Ia tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang di bawah pohon. Seseorang yang tidak tampak oleh mata biasa..

"Kau senang sekarang, Kris? Aku sudah membuat mereka kembali bersama."

"Ya, aku senang. Aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih banyak, Kyung.."

"Sama-sama.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Senang bisa membantu.."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Benar-benar END! :)**

 **a/n:**

Akhirnyaaa! FF EXO YAOI Chaptered-ku yang pertama sudah brojol juga! Tamat! Keut~! /potong tumpeng/ Huks huks huks..

Aku tau tulisanku hanya FF abal-abal yang masih amatir dan banyak kekurangan disana sini.. Aku cuma mau menyalurkan hobi, dan rasanya bahagia dapat sambutan dari kalian. Aku juga minta maaf kalau ada tulisanku yg gak berkenan selama ini. Maaf lama apdet (Bayangkan mulai November 2015 sampe April 2016. Padahal cuma 7 chapter wkwkw lelet). Dan maaf kalau ada review yang belum aku balas. (Biasanya aku balas, tapi kadang sibuk jadinya lupa hhe..)

Penulis gak ada apa-apanya tanpa pembaca. Aku akan terus belajar dan menulis FF yg lebih baik lagi. Tunggu aku ya! /berasa sambutan bu lurah/ Monggo kalau mau kasih kritik saran dan masukan..

Terimakasih banyak ku haturkan kepada:

Mamih-papih ku tercintah; Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. My inspiration. My muse. Chanbaek is more than f*cking REAL!

Bias tersayang; Oh Sehun. My baby. My future husband /digebuk bunda manly/ Happy Birthday! Wish u all da best of da bestest! Love love love!

All member EXO and former; Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Chen, Kyungsoo, Kai. (I still hate Tao anyway. Sorry not to sorry).

Cameo; Min Dohee (ex-TinyG). Kang So Young (School 2015). Nana After School.

All Reviewers, Followers, Favoriters, and Silent Readers

Everybody, thank you very much! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian yang berharga untuk membaca FF ini! I love you!~ :* :* :*

Psssttt... pssstt.. Yg request NC mana suaranyaah? Sebenernya adegan di bilik toilet itu ada NC nya loh tapi aku sensor kkk~ berhubung ini FF Rate T, nanti aku mau posting secara terpisah trus dikasih Rate M. Biar yg masih (sok) polos gak tercemar. Gimana? Mau nggak? Kalau mau review yaa.. jangan-jangan ntar pas aku terlanjur bikin ga ada yg baca lagi. Kan syedihh..

Baiklah, cukup sekian. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak reader-nim.

Oryza,

April 2016.


End file.
